divine bellflower
by kitsune jewel
Summary: When Kagome gets changed into a demon Kikyo must show her the way to a hidden village to change her back. However as they travel together alone erotic dreams of each other start to plague them and feelings start to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

She lay there, in the crook of the tree. Milky, evanescent creatures, almost as pale as her skin, floated and danced wistfully around their master. One settled on her shoulder, casting light on her long and silky ebony locks. Her eyes, normally honey-brown, shone like embers as the sun cast its final glow of the day. These eyes shone with a sort of wild misunderstanding, as if she were trying to pull some great truth from the sun. Kikyo sat there, deep in thought, just as she had always done- even before her life ended. It seemed she watched the sun even more lately, pondering her life, or rather un-life, and contemplating the great mysteries of the world.

When had it all started? She gazed up at the quickly fading sun, recalling how she had gotten here and why she was here. Her thoughts, her childhood, her life… it all came flooding back to her whenever the sun touched the earth. It was almost as if she could talk to the Gods and Goddesses. She could ask them anything, and while she never seemed to get a response, she took comfort in the thought that maybe, just maybe they could hear her at this time, when the earth was saying goodnight or good morning. Her thoughts were unusually powerful this evening.

She was a priestess… ever since she was a child, divine responsibility had rested on her tiny shoulders. She was the first born, and she always knew when her mother and father passed away, she would have to take responsibility for everything. The village would be her responsibility, the people who lived in it, her sister, their home, and that damned Shikon Jewel…Kikyo had been both blessed and cursed. People loved her, oh Gods, how they loved her… she was, in a sense, the jewel of the people. Yet they only loved her because she was forced into their eyes, she was their leader, their strength. She had no choice but to lead them without complaint, because she was a woman who believed in duty and compassion.

And now, she was a hollow shell of what she once was. She wandered the earth wistfully, searching for a purpose, searching for a way to find another home. She had not wanted to wake from her eternal slumber, for the pain she endured before her death was very great. She was forced again onto this cursed earth, with no responsibility, with no sense of duty, and no reason for living. Coming back to the earth she was born had given her truth, and so, so many times she wished she had not come to know that truth.

She would have been fine in hell, hating Inuyasha eternally in the flames. Her hatred gave her strength, and since she was brought back from the dead, that strength had gone. Now she only felt the shame of being betrayed, and the guilt was something she could not handle, so even knowing the truth, she hated Inuyasha and wished to destroy him. Though it was not he who woke her from her eternal sleep, it was he whom she had trusted, and it was he whom had led her into a senseless plot of murder and greed.

She knew Naraku was to blame, yet Inuyasha made a much easier target. This was the only reason, she imagined, that she tried to hurt him still. She had become lost. Wandering the planet where everything had changed, and where there was no one to love or care for… it had left Kikyo terribly disturbed and out of place. She had not felt one ounce of love, duty, or compassion since her rebirth. How could she learn to love again? Without love, life was worthless, and no one could love her cold skin or her absence of a heartbeat. No one would want a woman whom they could not make love to, to have children with… she was nothing. Not alive, nor dead… she was not even sure she was Kikyo anymore.

She had been young when she was snatched from the world. Her mind was never immature, but her feelings were. Kikyo had not fully begun to love, and had not fully begun to live. Her marriage to a human Inuyasha would have made life easier… but then, she figured, it could not have really been love. Had it been so, she would not have suggested he change. She could love a human Inuyasha- but she could not love a demon.

Kikyo did not know what to do with the half-life she had been cursed with. She did not feel, she could not relate to hardly anything anymore. The memory of her previous life faded with the passing days, leaving her with nothing but hatred and inner turmoil. Instead of planning things out carefully, as she once did, she made impulsive decisions. Kikyo reacted spontaneously to situations, all the while staying calm. That was all she could do until a purpose found her heart.

"A cursed woman on a cursed earth… Lord, how did I offend you so?" Kikyo's soul stealers swooped around her lovingly, trying to calm the spirit of the one they called master. She closed her weary eyes to the dark night and retreated to a place even blacker than the earthen evening. She slept.

_Where was she? She sat in the middle of the thick forest, unaware of how she had gotten there in the first place. Her mocha eyes looked almost black as she scanned the dark trees. The moon was high in the sky, yet it's rays barely passed through the thick trees. She stood from the cold dirt, listening intently for any sign of danger. The forest was quiet, as if no animal had dared to trespass on the grounds she stood on. _

_Something red caught the corner of her eye. The color of danger shone through the trees at her once turned back. She heard a deep growl come from the direction of the glowing crimson, and knew immediately that she was in danger. He would pounce at her soon, harm her. She reached for the bow at her back to find that it was missing. She cursed her childish forgetfulness and took a step back into the dark forest. The red slowly became eyes, and then a face and body, as the owner of the menacing red orbs emerged from the trees. Her breath caught in her chest. How had she known who it was?_

_Instincts of survival took control of her weak frame. She ran. She could hear him pursuing her as she sprinted clumsily through the trees, gaining on her due to his immense agility. The forest was beginning to get thicker, and she cried out as her feet became tangled in the underwood. She looked back, suddenly regretting the decision. Red eyes glowed at her from the distance, gaining on her so quickly it frightened her. A flash of silvery-white passed her side. Mere moments afterward she was lying on the ground, feeling a sickening pain in her side and her cheek. She touched her face and felt the warmth gush through her fingers. There was no running now._

"_I…"_

_Kagome looked into the crimson orbs glowing in the darkness, and at the silvery hair that seemed to catch the moonlight, that silvery hair that she loved so much… "Inuyasha… why?" She could almost make out his smirk in the darkness. She felt his feral energy closing in around her, suffocating her, killing her… she tried to scream, yet she could not. "I hate you, Kagome. Sad little girl. Weak! Nowhere to run now…" Kagome took a step back into the darkness, feeling around for a place to sprint away from him. Even then, it was no use. He was much faster than she was, and on top of that she was injured. It was hopeless._

"_Why have you done this to me? Your stupid affections sicken me… I cannot do this anymore… stupid bitch!"_

_Kagome felt something stir in her heart, something familiar. She knew what he was talking about, yet she could not quite put her finger on it. The only thing that was apparent was that she would be unable to talk her way out of this. He would not listen to reasoning now. His demon had taken over, he was wild with blood lust… her memory flickered to a time when he had been like this before, and the only two things that had saved her…_

_As if sensing what she was thinking, Inuyasha reached for the rosary around his neck. Showing a fang-filled grin, he tore the rosary from his neck. Kagome watched in horror as the beads hit the soft ground, their power lost. "Not this time, wench. You don't have any power over me anymore… it's time for you to _die_!" His claws reached for her, and Kagome saw her life flash before her eyes. The other thing that had brought him to his senses…! She grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards hers, kissed his bared fangs, cried tears of helplessness…_

_The pain never came. His claws never reached her neck. Her lips were still on his, and his arms wrapped around her silently, accepting her mouth. It was at this time that Kagome realized there was something amiss. The arms wrapped around her small frame were not like Inuyasha's at all. They were toned, but not muscular, and they were so soft… and the lips she was kissing, Gods, they were smooth, not chapped and rough like Inuyasha's. They tasted like honeysuckle… and this body that pressed into hers, it felt like the clouds of heaven, soft, curvaceous…? The kissing stopped, and Kagome pulled back and opened her eyes._

"K…Kikyo_?" It was true. Kikyo, the undead priestess stared back at Kagome, a gentle love illuminating her eyes. Kikyo was naked, and her creamy, alabaster-white skin seemed to go on for miles and miles. Kagome, realizing that her eyes were wandering, looked back into Kikyo's eyes. "He will betray you, because he is not yet aware." Kagome felt her heart pound, and as Kikyo placed her smooth hands on the back of Kagome's neck, she felt her world spin. Kikyo's lips touched hers again, and she felt an unfamiliar warmth pool between her legs…_

"Oi, Kagome! Get yer ass up!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on the sun that filtered through the trees. Morning had somehow emerged from the night Kagome had been dreaming of. The brightness blinded her so terribly that she had to squeeze her honey-brown eyes shut again. The sun had given her an instant headache, and now her temples pounded in sync with her heartbeat. Each time the blood rushed to her head, she could see an image of Kikyo, her eyes loving and unashamed. Kagome sat up upon seeing Kikyo's image, and clutched her sleeping bag to her body, slightly frightened and shaken by the vision of the older Miko.

"Oi, Wench! Have you gone deaf?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, angry and uncertain if she should mention her dream. She decided against it almost immediately. Besides, his yelling wasn't helping her headache, and she remembered Kikyo's words vividly in her mind… "I'm up, Inuyasha! Stop yelling. My head hurts." Inuyasha looked at her strangely, hands on his hips. "Well, you've overslept. Where is that damn Shikon shard you felt last night? Is it further away now?" Kagome blinked furiously to clear her vision, and then focused stoically. "It's a little further away. It's only moved a little. If we leave now, we could reach it in less than half an hour." Inuyasha grinned.

"Well then, get up! Let's go."

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily and watched Inuyasha's back as he walked away. She stared darkly at his retreating form for several moments. What had her dream tried to tell her? She wondered if she should take it seriously or brush it off. She decided quickly that it was nothing, and shuffled out of her sleeping bag. She rolled it up and threw it in her knapsack quietly as Shippo bounded over to her for a quick candy bar breakfast. He sat on her shoulder, chewing happily, as they continued to pack camp before setting out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed. They had been walking for a little over half an hour, and the shard had continued to elude them. Her stomach growled in retaliation, for she had not eaten yet, and the sun was now high in the sky. "Are we getting any closer yet? I thought you said it was less than an hour and a half's walk." She looked at Inuyasha, grumpy for lack of food. Her head was still hurting, too. "I don't know. It seems to be jumping around. It moves so quickly I can't keep up with it. Sometimes it seems like it's a few feet in front of us, but then it seems to disappear again."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "And how can that be? Are you sure it isn't Kouga? I don't want to run into that asshole today- I am not in the mood, Kagome!" Kagome frowned at him in turn. "It isn't Kouga. We would have seen his tornado. It's felt really close a lot of times, and besides- it moves faster than he does." Inuyasha glared at her, angry now. "Well goddamn, wench. Faster than Kouga? Don't you think you should have told us that already?" Kagome blushed and looked away, slightly ashamed. "I didn't realize what it was doing at first!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Right, and you just suddenly realized this as we started talking?"

"Inuyasha, stop bothering her. It isn't helping."

Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. "Look monk, if I wanted your opinion I'd fucking ask for it, okay?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha for several moments. "Whether my opinion was wanted or not, it has now been stated. There is nothing you can do about it now." Inuyasha glared. "I can do something about it! How about I beat your head into the ground so I don't have to listen to your bullshit anymore?" Sango, who had grown irritable as well, screamed at the arguing men. "You act like a bunch of little kids! Settle down so we can think of a plan. Screaming at each other isn't helping anything."

Miroku nodded at Sango sagely. "Agreed. Right, Kagome?" Kagome had been staring off into the distance, searching for the aura of the shard. She swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. This thing they were chasing was strong, even without the help of the shard. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in apprehension. "It isn't moving. It hasn't moved for the past few minutes… it's close now. I think it's watching us." Inuyasha scoffed. "What's watching us, the stupid shard? How can you tell if someone's looking at us? Paranoid girl…"

Kagome closed her eyes. In the darkness, she saw the corrupted shard shining duly. It seemed to be far away, but in a second it was almost in her face. She gasped. "Inuyasha!" A blur of something flashed in front of her, and she was knocked to the ground. She tried to sit up, but fell backwards once more. She was too dizzy to stand, and something had begun to trickle down her cheek. She growled and forced herself up, ignoring her pain. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, trying to take everything in. Inuyasha was a little ways off, a little scratched up. His head was darting all over the place, trying to find what had attacked them. Miroku was helping Sango up, and Shippo was gazing around, dazed with how quickly everyone had hit the ground.

Kagome reached for her arrows, a plan formulating in her mind. She might not be able to find their target through its movement, but she could find the shard. She shut her eyes and searched for the light of the Shikon. Her eyes opened, and she could see the light moving around the area mockingly. "It's spinning in the sky, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up, and then jumped back just as a blade came crashing down from the sky. The group formed together, staring at the being that had appeared before them.

"Clever girl. How did you do that? Surely you couldn't see me, little Miko."

Kagome glared at the man. His blue eyes were filled with malice, and were lined with dark paint. His cheekbones were high and elegant, and his clothing suggested that he was well off. Kagome had mistaken him for a woman at first, for he was very beautiful. High cheekbones, a lean body… she almost heaved when she realized where the shard was hidden. "Inuyasha. The shard is embedded in his groin." Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "You mean I have to…? What's up with you, you sick fuck?" The man simply smiled. "Ah. I see, The Miko can see the shard. Well, that does pose a problem. I'll have to kill you first." Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo gathered around Kagome protectively.

"I have to admit, it was quite amusing to watch you chase me. I haven't been hunted in a long time. Most people come to my face instead of trailing me. You little devils. And to think, such handsome men are in your group… are you going to be good little boys, or am I going to have to make you move?" Inuyasha growled. "You keep your eyes elsewhere, dick-wad!" The man visibly shivered. "Oh, say it again…" Inuyasha growled and lunged at the man, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready for blood.

The sword slashed through the air, but did not meet its target. Inuyasha looked around, confused, but the man came down on top of his head and pinned him to the ground, successfully knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hand. Inuyasha struggled against his grip, growling all the while. "Be a good puppy, ne, Koi?" Inuyasha turned blue with horror as he felt the man lick the length of his neck and nip at his collarbone. Inuyasha screamed as though he had felt the most horrible pain in all the world. Miroku was the first to act.

He ran for the pair and swung his staff at the flamboyant man, but only succeeded in making the man jump away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and grabbed Tetsusaiga again, murder visible in his eyes. "You fruity bastard…!" Sango swung her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and heaved it with all her strength, only to have it sent back at her with twice the velocity. Kagome grabbed Sango's waist and pulled her out of the way just in time. Moments later, Kagome had an arrow knocked in her bow. She held it steady, her eyes focused on the figure in the sky. The man seemed to have grown irritated.

"My name is Tenoch. Remember that as you sail through the fires of hell. Or perhaps the men would like to come back to my palace with me?" Inuyasha snarled. "In your dreams, you sick fuck!" Tenoch shook his head. Kagome tried to focus on him. His skin was tan, and he seemed to glow in the sun. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and blurred her vision. She blinked. Her fingers had begun to ache from holding the arrow. She needed the perfect shot, though… "Then die, you blasted haters of all things beautiful."

Tenoch was gone in an instant. A cold fear swept through Kagome's body, leaving her slightly numb. He seemed to have gone, and then the ground shook as a ball of light struck the earth, splintering the few trees surrounding them. Kagome was blown off her feet. She growled and pushed against the aftershock, making herself stand. Only Inuyasha had remained standing, and he was now swinging his sword wildly at the man who seemed to jump around him. Kagome bit her lip. He was swinging too much, and he was missing. He would grow tired soon and it would be the end of all of them. Kagome placed another arrow in her bow and aimed at Tenoch. She watched him carefully, and realized he was appearing in the same pattern. She quickly calculated his movements and let her arrow fly.

The arrow hit his shoulder solidly. Kagome cheered as she watched it go through his armor. He flashed away again and stood above her. Tenoch touched his shoulder gently, looking as if he might cry. He pulled the arrow out sullenly, staring at the blood that had washed over his hands. Kagome steadied her body, feeling the consequences of her actions raking over her body. Tenoch's eyes filled with water, and then he tossed the arrow aside. He glared down at her angrily. "Now you die, you little bitch!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango calling out her name, but her eyes were locked in the place where the man had been moments before. She pulled her bow to her chest, reached for another arrow. She knew she would not make it in time. Her heart pounded and time slowed down, and suddenly, she could see him, glaring with malice, as his hands reached for her. A flash of blue blinded Kagome's vision temporarily, and she fell backwards in pain.

She was still lying on the ground, dazed, when Tenoch's body tumbled down on top of hers. She felt a sick, sticky warmth flowing down her torso. She pushed against Tenoch's dead weight, and when he landed on the ground next to her, two things happened. Sango and Miroku rushed over to her, simultaneously asking her if she was alright, and then she heard Inuyasha call Kikyo's name. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at something several yards away. Her eyes followed his to Kikyo's form, standing stoically. She wasn't looking at Inuyasha, though. Her eyes were locked on Kagome's. Kagome shivered, remembering her dream, and she felt her and Tenoch's blood mingling together, sliding into her wounds and out of them, and then it was all too much. She fainted.

"Kikyo! Kikyo? Why won't you look at me? Oi!" Kikyo heard the demon hybrid shouting at her, yet she ignored him completely. Her eyes were on the fallen Miko, who had forced the body of Tenoch from her own. She watched as Kagome sat up, dazed, her eyes falling first on Inuyasha, and then on Kikyo's own eyes. Kagome shivered, and then seemed to double over with pain. Kikyo knew she was unconscious. Judging from the amount of blood all over the front of the girl's blouse, she also knew Kagome would not survive. She was too wounded to survive, and yet Inuyasha had paid the young Miko no mind, only screaming for her, for Kikyo.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, suddenly angry at his neglect of Kagome. "Your woman is dying, Inuyasha. You should see to her." Inuyasha appeared to be concerned, but he could not tear his eyes from Kikyo. "Kikyo… please. Why do you keep running from me? Join us, Kikyo!" Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha ruefully. "I pity you, Inuyasha. Too afraid of the past to have a future. You still have blood running through your veins, still have life in your body… yet you have no will to live your life with anyone other than me? Forget me Inuyasha. If you value your life, you will forget me."

"No! Kikyo, I… I can't!"

Kikyo suddenly grew angry with him. He was being difficult, and it wasn't because he loved her. His plan, their plan, had been made long ago, and had never been fulfilled. This is what bound Inuyasha to her. Kikyo's eyes fell on the young Miko again. Something in her spirit was changing. For a moment, Kikyo wondered why Inuyasha hadn't noticed it. Kagome's other friends, however, had noticed. The monk and the slayer were looking at one another, fear in their eyes. It would be humane to kill her. Even if Kagome did survive, her life would not be worth living.

Kikyo walked past Inuyasha down to where Kagome lay. Inuyasha followed her, though he was sure to keep his distance. Miroku and Sango immediately stood in Kikyo's way. "Kikyo, she's done nothing to you. Just leave her be." Kikyo smiled softly at the monk. "Get out of my way, monk. Slayer, you should move as well. My quarrel is not with you." Sango bared her teeth, furious. "Any quarrel you have with a friend of ours is our quarrel too! You will not touch her, Kikyo!" Kikyo sighed, though inside, she was smiling. It was almost touching for Kagome's friends to defend her so adamantly, even as they realized what was happening to her. Still, what had to be done had to be done. Kikyo reached for an arrow and knocked one into her bow. She charged it with her energy to show them that she meant business. Miroku gazed past Kikyo at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Do something…"

Inuyasha simply hung his head, looking distraught about what to do. His old love, or his friends? Decisions, decisions… Kikyo cursed Inuyasha's weakness, and let her arrow fly. Sango and Miroku had no choice but to move away from Kagome, and otherwise would have been incenerated. The arrow sailed over Kagome's body and into the woods behind her. Kikyo threw up a barrier immediately, keeping Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo away from her and Kagome. Kikyo knew the barrier would hold.

Shippo ran at the barrier continuously, even as it threw him backwards. He kept coming at it until his body could take no more. He lay in the dirt and watched Kagome with tearful eyes. Kikyo pitied the young kitsune. She knew the tiny fox looked to Kagome as a mother, and seeing his tearful eyes made something stir in Kikyo's heart. Which she thought was strange… because it had been so long since anything but rage and admiration consumed her heart.

"Young fox demon… what I do is for the best. Do not cry for your okaasan." Shippo cried from his spot on the ground, glaring at Kikyo with hate in his baby blue eyes. Kikyo ignored him then, and the shouts of Kagome's friends, and the cry of Inuyasha, calling for her to let him in. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kagome and her barrier lifted into the air, and then shot across the sky, leaving no trail to follow. Kikyo heard the screams of the people left on the ground, but again paid them no form of attention.

After flying at a breakneck speed for several minutes, Kikyo lowered herself to the ground near a river. She dropped Kagome mercilessly on the ground and placed an arrow into her bow. Her soul stealers floated around restlessly, unsure of their master's emotions. Kikyo stared down at the girl's form. Her shirt was torn badly, revealing the broken skin underneath. She was covered with blood and bruises. Her breath had drawn short. Kikyo's eyes followed the curve of Kagome's hip, to where her skirt had ridden up ever so slightly. A memory stirred in Kikyo's mind, and she dismissed it quickly. She held her arrow steady, and drew it back, prepared to end Kagome's suffering.

Kagome's lips parted, and she panted for breath, seemingly distraught and in pain. An earth-shattering scream echoed throughout the forest as Kagome writhed, and Kikyo almost released her arrow in surprise. Kagome's eyes cracked open slightly and looked up at Kikyo, who had her arrow ready. Kikyo almost released her arrow in surprise a second time when she caught sight of Kagome's eyes. They were no longer brown, but a deep shade of rock pool-blue… gazing into them reminded Kikyo of the streams and rivers that flowed throughout the land. "Kill me! Kikyo… please!" Kikyo knew Kagome was in terrible pain, but before Kikyo could do or say anything else, Kagome's eyes had closed again, and she was once more unconscious with pain.

Kikyo stared down at Kagome's restless body for several moments, and then she dropped her arrow. For some reason, it did not feel right to end the young Miko's life. Kikyo cursed herself as she knelt beside the girl. Her hand reached out hesitantly, and then traced the curve of Kagome's face. Kikyo marveled at how soft it was, but then realized it was burning hot with fever. Kikyo looked away from Kagome and out into the river, wondering if she was really about to do what she thought she was. She sighed, and lifted Kagome's body once more.

She removed Kagome's clothing gently, feeling almost sick as the cloth stuck to the bloody wounds. Kagome was left only in her underwear. Kikyo was confused momentarily by the undergarments, but thankful for them nonetheless. Kikyo tried to keep her eyes off Kagome's revealed skin, shifting into priestess mode. She tried not to think of who Kagome was, what she was, or why she was helping her. Someone was hurt and needed her help. That was all. After removing Kagome's clothing, Kikyo carried Kagome into the shallow end of the river, where Kikyo laid her carefully in the cold water.

Immediately little goose bumps appeared all over Kagome's body. Kagome's lips parted slightly when the cold water touched her skin, but was otherwise vocally unresponsive. Kikyo's eyes were drawn to the nipples straining against Kagome's bra, which had hardened in the cold water. She immediately berated herself for being indecent and continued to wash Kagome's wounds. They were very deep, and very hard to cleanse. Kikyo wondered if she should sew the girl's wounds together, but already they were closing and healing on their own.

When Kagome had been scrubbed clean of the dirt and blood, Kikyo carried her back on shore. Kikyo carefully removed the top part of her robe, all the while balancing Kagome in one arm. She lay the _karaginu_ on the ground, and then lay Kagome's body on top of it. Kikyo pulled the strip of cloth from her hair, letting it hang freely. She dipped the tiny piece of cloth in the river and pat Kagome's forehead gingerly. Kikyo knew she needed supplies- herbs, blankets, and cloth for Kagome. She lay the cloth on Kagome's forehead gently and left, leaving her soul catchers as Kagome's guards.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo returned just before dark with all the supplies she needed. She purchased a mat for Kagome to lay on, as well as blankets and medicines. Surprisingly, Kikyo found that she was relived Kagome was still safe. She transferred Kagome's body onto the mat, and covered her naked body with the blankets. She propped Kagome up in her arms to pour the medicine down her throat, and then bandaged her healing wounds. When Kagome was taken care of, Kikyo walked to the bank of the river and washed Kagome's clothes. Afterwards, she hung them up to dry and built a fire so Kagome would stay warm. It was now, and only now that Kikyo wondered why she had saved Kagome. She did not argue with herself because she had chosen to trust her instincts, but now she was wondering why her instincts had told her to save Kagome.

The fire flickered on Kagome's face like tiny faeries dancing across her skin. Kikyo continued to stare, already noticing that the Miko was changing. Kagome's cheekbones were higher, her lips were fuller… she looked more like a grown woman now. And Kagome was finally resting peacefully. It appeared that the change had already taken place, and that Kikyo would have to be on her guard when Kagome awakened. Kikyo had no idea what the demon in Kagome would do when it awakened, nor how it would react with her Miko blood. She only knew that her instincts had told her to protect this girl, and she would do so. Kikyo leaned against a tree, her eyes still on Kagome. The sun would rise in less than five hours time. Kikyo closed her eyes, but this time she did not sleep. She chose instead to mediate and try to calm her spirit. She could not afford to lose herself in sleep this time. She needed to be awake and alert when Kagome opened her eyes. And come what may when Kagome's eyes opened, Kikyo would handle it.

_Kagome crouched low in the grass. Her senses were taking in everything around her… the smell of the dew on the leaves, the earthy smell of the dirt. Her vision was perfectly clear. She could see ants on the ground several feet away from her, the pigments in the grass… she was aware of every living creature within a five mile radius and beyond. Her senses missed nothing. She was totally aware of what she was doing and why._

_Her prey was standing about twenty feet away from her, looking around cautiously. "Kagome? Kagome, I know you're there…" Kagome smirked. Her prey was getting nervous. Kagome knew her presence could not be pinpointed and had to suppress a squeal of glee. Her claws dug into the soft earth beneath her, writhing for release, and eager to wrap themselves around her prey. The hunt had been exhilarating and the smells had been intoxicating. Even now, she could smell the bellflower, and she could smell its fear and excitement. _

_The forest grew suddenly silent. The bellflower turned her head towards a small creek as a crane landed gracefully to skim its waters. With her prey's head turned, Kagome knew she had her chance. She leaped at the woman from her place on the ground, her blood rushing with adrenaline and exhilaration. The bellflower called out in surprise and threw her hands up, and Kagome pinned them successfully to the ground. "Kagome!" Kagome hushed her prey with a fierce kiss on the mouth. Kagome ripped the clothing off with her claws, all the while inhaling the intoxicating scent of arousal._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Hush, Koi…you've kept me waiting too long, Kikyo. It's time." Kagome nipped at Kikyo's collarbone, enjoying the moans from the other woman as Kagome's hands caressed her expertly. "Kagome… my Koishii…"_

Kikyo's eyes opened, sensing Kagome's subconscious movement. Kagome's awakening was near. Her eyes fell on the writhing woman, who was, luckily, still unconscious. Kagome was making purring noises in the back of her throat, saying something about a bellflower. Kikyo found this strange, but ignored the other Miko's dreaming. It was probably something private, from the way it sounded.

The fire had burned out, and dawn was very near. The sky was already turning pale blue with the morning's sun. Kikyo did not stand. She did not want Kagome to think she was being provoked. No matter how desperately Kikyo wanted to move closer, to shake Kagome to wake her, she stayed in her place. Kagome muttered something in her sleep, and then opened her eyes suddenly.

Kikyo's breath caught in her chest as she was once more captivated by the blue hues in Kagome's eyes, which fell on Kikyo almost instantly. Kikyo did not move or say anything. She needed to know if Kagome was in her right mind or driven crazy with blood lust, as most young demons were. "Kikyo." Kikyo felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Something wasn't right. Kagome's voice was way too deep and husky. This voice wasn't the Miko's Kikyo knew of… this was the voice of Kagome's demon. "Yes?"

Kagome smiled devilishly at Kikyo, flashing a pearly white fang in her direction. Kikyo's eyes fell on the cat ears sitting atop Kagome's head. Kagome's human ears seemed to have disappeared altogether, and were now covered by thick black hair that was longer and silkier than before, though it was still curled on the ends. Three stripes adorned Kagome's cheeks. Kikyo stared at them, mildly interested. The top and bottom streaks were black, and the middle ones were a kind of reddish orange. This interested Kikyo because only demons of royal bloodlines had markings such as hers.

Kikyo looked from the stripes to Kagome's blue eyes, which were gold in the center, and her once round pupil had been replaced with a cat-like slit. Those eyes were captivating Kikyo. She wouldn't have been able to look away if not for something swishing back and forth behind Kagome. Her eyes fell to this swishing object, and Kikyo realized, with great surprise, that it was a long, reddish-orange cat tail with black stripes. And Kikyo knew that when a cat swished it's tail back and forth, just like what Kagome's was doing, that it only meant trouble. And then Kikyo realized something that was very, very interesting. Kagome was not just a cat-demon. She was a tiger demon, and those were fabled to have been wiped out long, long ago.

Kikyo moved to stand in surprise, but froze again at Kagome's slight growl. Kagome seemed to be purring as she smiled at Kikyo. "Uh-uh. I don't think so, little bellflower…" Kikyo's breath caught in her chest. What the hell would convince Kagome to call her that? Kagome's demon was doing strange things to Kagome's mind, and Kikyo didn't like it one bit. "If you are going to attack me, Kagome, I suggest you get it over with." Kagome turned her head to the side. "But that wouldn't be any fun, would it? Why don't you run…" Kikyo glared at Kagome. "I am not going to run from you, Kagome. I suggest you stop playing this game." Kagome frowned deeply.

"Why must you be so disobedient?" Kikyo did not speak, though she was mildly insulted by Kagome's words. Kagome frowned deeper. She didn't like the fact that this woman was denying her what she wanted. Kagome hissed slightly and lunged for Kikyo, who was prepared for her. When Kagome was roughly a foot away from her, Kikyo slapped a sutra in Kagome's direction. Kagome immediately froze and sank to the ground. Kagome shook her head vigorously as if she were trying to block something out of her head. When she looked back up at Kikyo, her pupil seemed to be less narrow, and her eyes were wide and confused. Innocent, and childlike. Kikyo sighed.

"Kikyo? What happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked down at Kagome, who was still kneeling. Kikyo took a few steps back, never taking her eyes off Kagome's. Kagome stood to follow her, but nearly fell over. Kagome clutched at where her ears should have been and looked around, wild and frightened. Realizing the source of the noise, Kagome's hands finally reached for the top of her head. A look of fear seized her features when she felt the furry lumps atop her head. "Kikyo! What have you _done_?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I have done nothing. Don't you remember anything?" Kagome looked down, still covering her sensitive ears. "There was a battle… a Shikon shard… Tenoch. Tenoch! Kikyo, what happened? Are the others… are they…" Kikyo shook her head, though her grave expression never changed. "The others are fine. Tenoch is dead." Kikyo grew silent and turned away from Kagome, who was still staring at her, expecting more of the story she had missed. "How? Where are the others? Why are you here?" Kikyo turned and stared at Kagome coldly. She opened her mouth to speak when Kagome let out a noise that resembled a surprised growl.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Kikyo blinked. "You were injured, and your clothes were filthy. You had to be taken care of. Your clothes are washed. They are hanging over there." Kagome looked at Kikyo, suspicious. "Did Inuyasha see me naked? Where is he? Who took care of my wounds?" Kikyo turned away again, only this time, she started walking. She was unprepared to answer Kagome's questions. Kikyo didn't even know why she took care of her yesterday, let alone be able to explain it in a way that made sense.

"Kikyo? Why won't you answer me? Why do I have ears? Why do I have a… a tail! A tail? Come on, now, what's this all about? _Answer me_!" Kikyo whirled around to face Kagome, fury in her eyes. "Tenoch's blood mixed in with your open wounds! I shot him with my arrows, I killed him, and his blood mingled with yours, which explains why you are a demon. Why you are the _sort_ of demon you are, I haven't a clue. How you survived, I haven't a clue. It was my plan to destroy you, so I took you away from your friends so they wouldn't interfere. I don't know why I helped you at all, so stop asking so many questions." Kagome stared at Kikyo, dumbfounded.

"_What_?" Kikyo sighed, then held out her index finger to the west. "Inuyasha is that way. Go to him. He'll tell you how to use your new demon senses." Kagome stared at Kikyo, who turned once more and began to walk away. A sudden fear rose up in Kagome. She didn't want to be alone. Her world was still spinning, reeling from the new sensations she was feeling. She could see everything, smell everything, hear every damn thing that was going on. She didn't like it, and she didn't understand it. "Kikyo… wait!"

Kikyo stopped momentarily and turned. Kagome crossed her arms, suddenly feeling shy. "I don't want… I don't want to be alone. Please, don't leave me." Kikyo quirked a brow. She didn't know how much it had taken Kagome to ask the ex-lover of her love not to leave her alone. Kikyo sighed again, slightly annoyed. "I will take you in the general direction, but once we get close you are on your own. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, hesitantly. "Yes. Thank you." Kikyo sighed and began to gather her things. There really wasn't much left besides the bamboo mat and the blankets. The medicines and whatnot had been used. "You might want to put your clothes back on." Kagome blushed, and at once walked briskly over to where her clothes were hanging. She put them on the best she could, but found that her new claws were more than a little annoying. Her hands had remained the same, but she didn't know how to control the razor sharp ends where her fingernails used to be. She hissed in annoyance when she realized she had ripped her shirt into more of a rag than it had ever been.

Kikyo walked over to where Kagome was eying her skirt. Kikyo took the remaining cloth off the tree branch and knelt in front of Kagome. "Sit down," she commanded. Kagome, thankful for the help, seated herself on a rock while Kikyo pulled the skirt over her legs. Kagome blushed when Kikyo's hand brushed her thigh as she zipped the side of the skirt. Kikyo sat up and turned, ready to set off again. "Thank you," Kagome stuttered. Kikyo only nodded and continued to walk. Kagome followed the older priestess silently, trying hard not to focus on the sounds of the birds overhead that seemed to be screaming in her ear.

As they continued to walk in silence, Kagome's thoughts began to gnaw away at her. Why had Kikyo helped her? Kikyo had said she didn't know why she helped, but surely there must be some reasoning behind the whole thing. Hadn't her friends tried to stop Kikyo from taking her? Had Kikyo hurt them? Kagome remained silent, afraid of pestering Kikyo into leaving her alone in the forest. Kagome tried instead to focus on her new senses, trying to single out certain sounds and smells, trying to focus her eyes on one certain thing in the distance. She marveled at how much more acute everything was. It was difficult for her to focus her senses and therefore annoying, but she knew that with practice these senses would become useful to her.

She and Kikyo entered a clearing, and Kagome flinched away from the sun ever so slightly. It was much brighter out in the open, and Kagome's eyes were bothering her. She looked at the ground in attempt to get her mind off the glowing sun, and her acute vision picked up a little field mouse scurrying through the grass. Without thinking, Kagome lunged for it and caught it between her hands. Kikyo turned to see why Kagome had leaped so suddenly, and to see what all the squealing was about. Kikyo watched as Kagome played with the mouse mercilessly, letting it run away a short distance before snatching it up again.

Kikyo thought the whole thing was terribly cruel, and she knew Kagome had no clue what she was doing. It was just an example of how little control Kagome had over her demon. Kikyo shook her head and walked over to where Kagome was squeezing the mouse between her claws. "Kagome." Kagome looked up at Kikyo, surprised. "Huh?" Kikyo stared. "Please release the rodent." Kagome turned to look at her hands and almost screamed when she saw what she was holding. She dusted her hands on her skirt as the little mouse scurried away, terrified. "Please don't tell me I was about to eat that thing." Kikyo shook her head. "Nonsense. I imagine you would have played with it for ten more minutes or so before eating it."

Kagome paled. "Gross." Kikyo felt her lips twitch ever so slightly. She didn't know why she suddenly found Kagome so amusing, but it was another interesting thing to ponder. They set off again. As they were walking, Kagome's stomach began to growl. Kagome looked quickly to Kikyo to see if she noticed, but Kikyo's expression had not changed, nor had her pace. Kagome blushed. Kikyo had to have heard that. It was so loud. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I didn't get to eat yesterday. I'm a little hungry." Kikyo said nothing. Kagome put her arms behind her head and kept walking.

"You know in my time- you know I'm from a different era of Japan, right?- in my time, we have a lot of different stuff to eat. We even have American food, from the west- or east, depending on how you want to look at the world. It's round, you know, so even if you went east you would end up in the west, and even if you went west, you would end up in the east. Weird, huh? I always thought that was interesting. A candy bar would be really good right now, or some tuna. Maybe some salmon, that would be delicious. Have you ever eaten salmon? I'll give you a candy bar when we get back to camp, you'll like those." Kikyo turned to Kagome, stoic as ever. Kagome blushed and looked down. "Sorry. When I'm embarrassed, I talk a lot, so…"

"I cannot eat food, Kagome. I cannot taste it. I'm not alive like you."

Kagome, feeling even more ashamed, looked down. After a few moments, Kikyo continued to walk, and Kagome followed silently. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't realize what I was saying." Kikyo responded, though her eyes never left the path ahead. "It's alright. Can you wait until you get back to camp to eat, or should I let you go kill something now?" Kagome bit her lip, thinking, and almost cursed aloud when she tasted blood. Her fangs would take come getting used to as well. "How much further is it?" Kikyo calculated quickly. "It's about twenty minutes away."

Kagome blushed. She was so hungry, she didn't know if she could make it that long. She was ravenous, terribly hungry. Nonetheless, she put on a cheerful smile. "I can last until then, I think." And then, her stomach growled even more loudly than before. Kikyo stopped and picked up a rock, and then tossed it into some bushes a few yards away. Kagome watched with interest as a nest of thick birds flocked out of the bush. As quick as anything, Kikyo knocked an arrow into her bow and shot one down. Kagome grinned as Kikyo walked over to retrieve her prize.

"You're really good at that." Kikyo looked at Kagome and nodded, her way of thanking her for a compliment. Kikyo laid the bird on the ground and broke some limbs off the bush the birds had flown out of. She took two pieces of flint out of the rolled bamboo mat and began to strike them together. "Why don't you pluck the beast while I start the fire?" Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing. Thanks, Kikyo." Kikyo understood the meaning of 'sure thing', though she was unfamiliar with the expression. Probably something from Kagome's own time. Kikyo started the fire and began to cook the bird. After Kagome ate, they would set off to find Inuyasha again. She didn't have to be near the young Miko-demon much longer. She only hoped the girl wouldn't ask too many questions along the short way.

Kagome was beginning to wonder about Kikyo. She suddenly found the woman very interesting, and very strange. Kagome understood that Kikyo was not 'alive', even though she moved and talked just like any other person… almost. The point was, Kikyo didn't talk much at all. Kagome still hadn't asked her all the questions her mind was brimming with. Kikyo was very unapproachable. She rarely said anything at all, even when asked direct questions. Kagome was suddenly wondering what was on the older Miko's mind, and why she had helped her. She also wondered if Kikyo had ever been talkative or full of life. Kagome imagined that Kikyo would have had to be friendly in order to win Inuyasha over- but then again, she didn't want to think of that at all.

Inuyasha… she was injured, and he was only focused on Kikyo. Inuyasha had promised her would protect her, but whenever Kikyo came into the picture, Kagome was just a less elegant copy. That hurt her deeply, and what hurt the most was that Kagome had been saved by Inuyasha's former lover. Kagome hadn't wanted to think about it, but the questions were already in her mind. According to Kikyo, they still had a little ways to walk (The group had moved while Kagome was eating, Kikyo said). Kagome couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"Kikyo, what were you like before you were deceived by Naraku?"

Kikyo turned to look at Kagome, a little surprised at the question. "You don't have to tell me, it's just…"

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome looked back at Kikyo, a little startled. "I don't know. I'm just curious I guess." Kikyo gave Kagome a sad smile. "You want to know who the person was that Inuyasha fell in love with, don't you?" Kagome blushed and looked down. "I'm… that's not it." Kikyo shrugged, though she knew Kagome was lying. "Very well. I was about your age when I first met Inuyasha."

"He started trying to steal the jewel when I was sixteen. He continued to try up until I turned seventeen, at which I am certain you know the story of what happened. He acted the exact same way he does now, only he didn't act like a love struck, betrayed buffoon. He was rash and loud as always, and stubborn. I, on the other hand… I was very soft-spoken, but stern when I needed to be. I had love for everything and everyone. I loved my little sister, Kaede, and I loved our village and the people in it. I loved the flowers. The children of the village and myself would often go up to the west hills to pick flowers and herbs. I loved that most of all. I wanted a simpler life, the life of a normal woman. I was very kind, though I was often quiet. I was raised to be a polite, well-mannered priestess. However, once I was angered, I was a force to be reckoned with. I defended my village to the best of my ability. I was strong, yet I was gentle. I was a good leader in that sense, yet I was a bad leader because I didn't want to be the leader at all."

Kikyo grew silent, so Kagome guessed she didn't have anything more to say on the matter. Kagome was surprised Kikyo had said as much as she did, so she wasn't disappointed. Kagome had even found herself smiling as Kikyo spoke. She could imagine Kikyo being like that. Kagome felt sympathy in her heart for the older Miko. Not pity, but sympathy. Kikyo had only wanted what every other woman wanted, and she had been a kind spirit. It was a shame that Naraku had ruined it for them. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo interrupted her.

"There. Just beyond those trees. They are there." Kagome took a few steps forward, but realized Kikyo wasn't following her. "Kikyo…?" Kikyo shook her head. "This is the end of my road, remember? I told you I would only take you this far, and then it would be farewell. So goodbye, Kagome. Be well." Kagome watched as Kikyo walked away, missing her presence already. In the little time they had been together, Kagome realized she had grown fond of the older woman. Kagome watched her retreat into the woods, sighing sadly.

"Farewell, Kikyo."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome turned to walk through the trees when a large force collided with her, sending her sprawling backwards. She saw a flash of silver and realized it was Inuyasha. But why was he attacking her? Kagome jumped away from him, surprised at her own agility. He continued to swing at her mercilessly. Miroku and Sango emerged from the woods suddenly, and Kagome realized with horror that they, too, were prepared to attack. Kagome tried to cry out, to tell Inuyasha who she was, but he wouldn't stop.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Kagome dodged the giant boomerang just in time, only to be smacked to the ground by Inuyasha's powerful claws. Her cheek stung badly. Something feral took over her senses, and Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, angry. She slashed at him with her claws, and he seemed to be caught off guard by her sudden flurry of attacks. She finally landed a carefully planted kick into his chest and he was sent flying to the ground. "INUYASHA!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo stared at the tiger demon they had been attacking.

Shippo looked apprehensive, but hopeful. "K…Kagome?" Kagome nodded, opening her arms to the small kit. "Yes, Shippo! It's me, it's Kagome." Shippo began to come forward slowly, but Inuyasha held out his arm, stopping the small kitsune. "Don't, Shippo. She doesn't smell like Kagome, no matter how much it sounds like her!" Kagome, suddenly fed up, glared at Inuyasha. "Osuwari." Inuyasha crashed to the ground immediately. Sango and Miroku looked at one another and rushed to greet their friend. "Kagome, it is you! What… what _happened _to you?"

Kagome sighed. "It's a long story." They all walked back to camp, though Inuyasha kept his distance from her, still unsure of this new Kagome, even though she had proved who she was. They knew no one else could command Inuyasha like that. She was definitely Kagome, but Inuyasha's guard was raised high. Kagome greeted her big yellow knapsack with joy, and immediately consumed three or four chocolate bars. After stuffing her face, she told her group what had happened to her, about Kikyo saving her, and about waking up as a tiger demon.

Inuyasha had listened intently while Kagome spoke of Kikyo, and Kagome almost smacked him. It seemed that her demon blood made her a lot more irritable and violent than she normally was. "Anyway," Kagome asked, "Why the heck were you guys attacking me?" Sango and Miroku looked at one another. Inuyasha was silent as well, but Shippo gave her an almost immediate answer. "Tiger demons are bad luck, Kagome. They are the most violent demons in the world."

Kagome tilted her head and looked at Sango, who had begun to speak. "Kagome, when Tenoch almost killed you and his blood mixed in with yours, we felt you changing into a demon. We knew your aura wasn't right. What we can't understand is why you turned into a tiger demon instead of whatever kind of demon he was." Kagome shook her head. "I know about that, but I don't understand why I am like this either. I don't have a clue why I turned into a tiger demon. What I want to know is what's so bad about them." Miroku frowned.

"Tiger demons almost destroyed the world, centuries ago. It hasn't even been documented, from fear that one would be reborn into the world. The only reason people know of them is because the stories have been passed down from generation to generation. Most people have forgotten about them, but every priestess and monk is educated about them, so that if one should ever be reborn, the knowledge to seal them would not be lost."

Kagome stared. "So you've got to seal me away now? Because you think I'm evil?" Miroku sighed. "I was getting to that, Kagome. They were created in the beginning, just like all of the creatures on the planet. The tiger demons, however, were pure evil. They were too animalistic to be domesticated. They were wild, impulsive, greedy, and destructive. They chose one mate for life, just like most demons, but their blood lust was so powerful they were capable of killing their mates, which would, in turn, destroy them as well. Those who were unmated impregnated all kinds of women… humans, other demons… because they were feral survivalists, procreation was one of their main hungers. One male tiger demon is said to have impregnated at least forty women before choosing a mate. At _least _forty. They were so sex-hungry…"

Sango bopped Miroku on the head. "Stop being a pervert and get to the freaking point, Miroku!" Miroku grinned sheepishly and continued. "Anyway. Just as a side note, the women were the exact same. Which was what was another unique trait of the breed… females didn't need a male to reproduce. Women could mate together and produce a child. So, even when the males went all bloodthirsty and killed one another over women, it didn't matter. The women were better domesticated, though they were just as destructive. The women were cunning, conniving creatures. They, too, stopped at nothing to get what they wanted. Ultimately, this was why the tiger demons didn't last."

"Though tiger demons were the most powerful of all demons, they all acted impulsively, and therefore, foolishly. Out of all the tiger demons, there was only one who was blessed with control over herself. A female tiger demon priestess, warrior and princess, Tora Musha Hime, saw that the tiger demons were destroying the world, and searched desperately for a way to end it. She tried destroying all of her kind one by one, but they reproduced so frequently, there was no way to kill every last one. And she could not bring herself to destroy a child, which made it harder to wipe them out. Tiger demons were scattered all across the world. What she needed was to get them in one place at one time. So she called upon all the priestess power she had in her and summoned them all into a warped vortex where they would remain for all eternity. She locked them, and herself, inside of this vortex. Instead of looking for a way out, they went mad with rage, and killed one another until all that was left was Tora herself. And, realizing that she was the last one, she took her own life so that the tiger demons would never be born again."

Kagome listened to the story, saddened. She stared down into her lap, somehow feeling sympathy for Tora, who must have been terribly alone. "She was very brave." Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome looked up. "Do you think I will end up letting my instincts take over? Do you think I will be destructive, just like them?" Miroku sighed. "It is possible. And even if you do get control of yourself, it isn't likely that any children you have in the future will be able to control themselves. I'm sorry, Kagome-sama." Sango slammed her fist into the ground. "Kagome is not like that! And she's so fierce that any children she has will be so scared of her they'll do exactly what she tells them!" Miroku sighed again. "That is what I am afraid of." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I can still kick her ass, so why are you guys worried? If she goes all crazy and feral, I'll just have to put her in her place." Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, feeling rage build inside of her. "We'll see about that, Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed. "Anyway… we've wasted too much time. Sense any Shikon shards?" Kagome sighed. It seemed as though things would never change around here. As they started packing up camp, Sango pulled Kagome aside. "Kagome… did you notice Kikyo's arrow flying towards Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked. "When?"

"It was when we first attacked you. I saw Kikyo's arrow barely miss him. You two were both so rage-induced that neither of you noticed it, I guess. Was she protecting you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shrugged and said she didn't know. Sensing that Kagome didn't want to talk about it, Sango left it alone. As they began the long walk to the next Shikon shard, Kagome looked to the sky. Kikyo obviously wasn't trying to hurt either of them. She rarely missed her target once her arrow had been fired. Perhaps she was trying to stall Inuyasha, to get him to look at Kagome and realize who she was. Kagome sighed.

"Kikyo…"

Kagome's recent days had been cruel to her, but even crueler to Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and laughed slightly in the tree, wincing slightly when she felt her healing ribs protest. The past few days had been a long, hazy blur for her. The training sessions with Inuyasha seemed to go on forever, but when she was alone, honing her senses, time passed quickly and frequently.

She had discovered several things about herself in the past few days. She was indeed more feral and animalistic, more protective than she had ever been. She watched Shippo more carefully than before, and even went as far as checking for his scent without realizing it. She could smell him now, playing in a field of wildflowers with Kirara, oblivious to her careful watch. She realized that she loved trees and warm rocks, and loved to stretch lazily in the sun. She loved the smell of lilies and bellflowers, and the fresh smell of the streams and the woods.

It was difficult for her to single out smells she didn't care for, which was something she would have learned as a young demon. Inuyasha insisted that it was a survival instinct, and that it had never been taught to a full grown demon before. It was difficult, and Kagome was still learning. She could sense danger, yes, but was still learning how to pinpoint it. And then there was that other thing…

Kagome laughed again, in spite of all the things that had happened. She was so much stronger than before, so much more _alert_. She could easily gain the upper hand on Inuyasha with carefully planned strategy. She was stronger than him, faster than him, more clever than he ever was… she shook her head. With this new demon blood had come a strong sense of vanity. Oh yes, she had become very vain, and very overconfident. She kept repeating Miroku's words in her head, trying to remember to be humble and calm, and yet… she did not want to remember.

The power, the overconfidence, the beauty she now possessed… it made it very hard to keep her feet on the ground. She was conscious of what she was doing at all times, oh yes, yes, yes. She just didn't _care_ anymore. She smiled as she watched her tiny kit play in the grass, laughing as Kirara pounced on him. Her little Shippo… She wondered briefly if he would take to his brothers and sisters when the time came. She knew he would. The problem was finding a potential mate. Kagome blushed at this moment, and shifted her legs beneath her. Something very powerful had been stirring in her body. She wasn't stupid enough to ignore it or wonder what it was, because she knew exactly what it was. She had just never experienced it with such _ferocity _before.

Before she could think, her eyes flickered to Inuyasha. Her lip curled into a snarl before she could control herself. He was unfit to father her children. He was rash and impulsive… she needed someone who could challenge her, some one more grown up and strong… Kikyo flashed in her mind.

It was now that Kagome broke out of her trance. She pulled her legs to herself thoughtfully, thinking. Her thoughts were the hardest thing to control. She knew she could sort out smells and whatnot, but her mind was the problem. The thoughts were often vulgar and very un-Kagome-like. She was too frightened to speak to anyone about it. Sango and Miroku feared tiger demons so much… she was afraid that if she spoke to them about her lack of control, they would fear her, wonder if they should seal her away. Kagome loved this world too much to leave it. She loved the earth, her kit, she loved…

"Kikyo. Where are you? What are you doing now?"

Kikyo watched Kagome carefully, curiosity swarming her features. After seeing the way Inuyasha had reacted to Kagome, Kikyo was slightly afraid to leave her alone with the rash dog demon. She had watched Kagome for the past few days, calculating, trying to understand. Inuyasha couldn't teach Kagome anything else. Kagome could easily gain control of her senses… Kikyo had faith in that. The problem was Kagome's mind. And the more Kikyo watched her, the more she realized Kagome would need help… help that Inuyasha could not possibly give her.

Kikyo smiled slightly as the younger Miko mentioned her name. She imagined that Kagome could sense her somehow, though she did not realize it consciously. Kikyo looked at Kagome's wistful expression one last time, and then crawled away from her hiding place, wary of being caught spying, until it was safe to stand and walk away. Her soul catchers greeted her minutes later. She held out her hand to caress the ghost-like creatures, smiling slightly. "It is not time to take her away just yet. Wait until morning, my darlings. We will go to her then." Kikyo whispered a command to one of the evanescent creatures and it obeyed her immediately, swiftly zigzagging through the trees until it could be seen no more.

Kikyo watched it go, and then climbed into the waiting arms of her willow tree. Inuyasha would not smell her here. The flowers bloomed in great masses, which would hinder his usually indomitable, seemingly fail-proof nose. The sun had sank beneath the mountains, and now the earth was bathed in milky moonlight. Kikyo knew how to help Kagome, though she doubted she would be tempted into leaving her friends behind. If she had to be forced, she would be forced. Kikyo knew of very few people who would be able to help Kagome, and the only ones she knew of didn't take kindly to strangers. She closed her eyes. Now was the time to wait. Tomorrow would be the time for action, and her undead body needed all the rest it could handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's eyes were shut, yet she could sense the world around her was still black with the night's dark glow. She opened them slowly, being as alert and cautious as possible. The warmth against her breasts calmed her, for this told her Shippo was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. She held the tiny kit closer to her and scanned the area darkly. Opposite of her, Inuyasha sat in his own tree, snoring. Miroku slept at the base of Inuyasha's tree, and Sango was sleeping peacefully by the remaining embers of the fire with Kirara curled around her neck, who was also sleeping peacefully.

Something white caught the corner of Kagome's eye, and she immediately thought of the soul catchers that followed Kikyo around obediently. She sniffed the air carefully, trying to catch a scent of Kikyo. It was no good. Kagome had been too disoriented that first day to even realize what Kikyo smelled like. Other demons had mentioned that Kikyo smelled of hollow ground, of graves and bones. Kagome shivered. She didn't recall smelling that when she had been around Kikyo. Still, that didn't explain what had awakened her.

Kagome shifted the young fox demon from her arm to a wide, safe spot in the tree. Then, she climbed out of the tree silently, her eyes and nose ever alert of the area surrounding her. Her feet sank into the dewy earth slightly, leaving dark footprints in the soft grass. She continued to walk, following the source of some unfamiliar smell several yards away until she was standing in the center of the forest, surrounded by trees. All was silent, save for the crickets who chirped lovingly to one another, loving the coolness of the night.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it was nothing. She definitely sensed something different in the air, and she sensed it had come from this direction. Standing here was the only option, because by standing in the spot she was in now was between her friends and kit, and whatever danger or unfamiliarity lay in these woods. She found herself growling slightly, trying to provoke whatever was here. She felt that creepy feeling she had felt before, when they were fighting Tenoch… the feeling that told her she was being watched.

"Where are you, you coward? Where…?"

"You _bitch_!" Kagome's eyes fell to her right, where something had emerged from the trees to attack her. It was fast, almost as fast as Tenoch, but Kagome easily dodged it with her new agility. She crouched in the grass several feet from her attacker, her blood rushing and her fangs bared. She stopped growling suddenly, and stood. The figure's back was to her, yet it looked terribly familiar… "Tenoch!"

The figure turned, and Kagome clearly saw that it was not Tenoch. However, he was just as beautiful as Tenoch had been. He had the same delicate, feminine build, the same high cheekbones… his skin was a bit paler, but then again, it could haven been the moonlight. Something sympathetic washed over Kagome as she stared into the man's eyes. They were filled with hatred, but filled even more so with pain.

"Don't you dare say his name! You don't deserve to! You killed him… I could smell your blood on his body, you filthy bitch… you killed him!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the beautiful man, maintaining her temper. This man had been hurt by Tenoch's death. He was reacted exactly as one of her friends would have had Kagome died herself. He came at her again then, slashing at her with something crystal-like, forged into a great and beautiful blade. She knocked it from his hand swiftly and held his wrists, and stared at him, confused, as he let out a cry of fear and anger.

"I did not kill Tenoch. He attacked me and a comrade attempted to protect me. I did not kill your friend…! Please, tell me who you are! Tell me what you are…!" Kagome needed answers. This man was the exact same kind of demon Tenoch had been. Kagome's change had occurred with Tenoch's blood mingling with hers. This man was the key to finding out what had happened- she was sure of it! The man began to weep with sadness, and went limp in Kagome's arms. Sensing no more rage coming from him, she wrapped her arms around him tenderly.

"I am sorry for your loss, friend. Truly, I am. But I must know who he was… I was not a demon before, and now his blood swims in my veins. Tenoch changed me into this, and I am not certain of what is happening… please, I know you are in pain, but _please_, tell me what is happening if you can." Kagome held the beautiful man as he sniffed his tears away into the crook of her shoulder. When he gained control of himself, the man leaned away from her, but held onto her hands tenderly.

"I know a tiny part of him is in you… I can feel it in your skin, in your soul." Kagome watched him sympathetically, her silence and will to listen making him press on. "My name is Komali. I… I can feel him in you because I…" He didn't have to say anything more. Kagome understood perfectly. "You loved him, didn't you Komali?" He nodded, his golden eyes once more filling with sad tears. "I did. He ran from me. He was not yet prepared for marriage. The other men in the palace… they told him to go find some other men to toy with before he wed me. They were jealous bastards, filled with rage because Tenoch had chosen me, and sought a way to break my heart one last time. He was the prince of our people… he could not ignore their advice. He was very troubled and confused- but he listened to them."

"I felt him! I felt him the moment he left the world, and I found his body, and I smelled your blood… and I still sensed a part of him in this world. He is living in you. The tiniest part of him is swimming in your veins."

Komali's eyes brimmed with tears once more, and he burst into great sobs. Kagome rubbed his back tenderly, as if she would for her children. All this hate, all this pain… it had all bloomed from a great misunderstanding. Inuyasha had even gone as far as to criticize Tenoch for his sexuality. All because they hadn't been able to sit down and talk… had the shard changed the person Tenoch was? Kagome flinched now, wondering how many demons had been corrupted by the shard- innocent demons slain for Inuyasha's greed. The shards had to be gathered into one jewel, yes… but was death necessary to retrieve them?

Kagome looked down at the sobbing man in her arms, suddenly feeling how delicate he was. Komali was definitely not a fighter. He was angry because his lover had been murdered. He sought vengeance for his broken heart, and yet Kagome had been willing to kill him earlier just because he had attacked her. There was no need to kill him… he was not a real danger in the first place, and her blood lust had nearly blinded her into killing him as well. Kagome felt her cheeks become moist suddenly. She cried with Komali, not only for Tenoch, but for all the other innocents who had been slain in their quest for the jewel. She grabbed Komali's chin gently, mindful of her claws, so that he looked into her eyes.

"Komali, you are beautiful. I am sure Tenoch loved you very, very much. Is there anything I can do, anything at all to ease your pain?" Komali sniffled, and smiled at Kagome ruefully, wistfully. "Release him, Kagome. I know you can. Come with me to the kingdom of Hasana, go to our royal altars, and release him. It may change you back into a human… who knows? But please, I need you to come with me."

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked across the field, where Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had suddenly appeared. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn, ready for a fight. He looked ready to rush them. "Heh. Another fruity bastard come to meet his end?" Komali howled in pain again, crying and clutching at Kagome desperately. She held him close, growling at Inuyasha. "You shut the hell up." Then, she stood, bringing Komali with her, and began the walk back to camp. Once she was there, she lit the fire and sat Komali by it, whispering comforting words to him.

She reached into her bag and handed him several bars of chocolate, ordering him to eat it. "It heals the soul, you know? Depressed women everywhere gorge on it." He thanked her and ate the chocolate, and indeed seemed to feel a little better. He had, at least, stopped crying. Kagome's friends sat around the fire with them, though they kept their watchful eyes on Komali. Kagome smiled as she handed Komali yet another chocolate bar. "Tell me, Komali, how did Tenoch come to possess the Shikon shard?" Komali chewed thoughtfully, thinking.

"Some traders from far away brought it to him as an apology gift. Our kingdom keeps to itself, hidden away in the mountains. People here don't like our kind, so we don't venture out often. One of our merchants had taken his lover and gone into unfamiliar territory to get supplies, and a band of men from a local village attacked him. Our military acted immediately, and laid siege on the village men. We are a peaceful people, but once we are attacked, we attack back. We are very close to one another, very protective. It is the only way we have been able to survive."

"Did Tenoch's personality change after he came in possession of the jewel?" Komali chewed thoughtfully again. "Only slightly. He was a little more cocky and a lot more powerful, but he still had a good heart." Kagome sighed. "Tenoch attacked me, Komali. He said that because I could see the jewel I had to be destroyed." Komali knitted his brow. "That doesn't sound like him at all." Now, Kagome's thoughts were working furiously.

"Komali, the jewel shards feed off the darkness in people's hearts. Perhaps Tenoch did have a good heart, and he was good and just… but it is possible that anything that tormented him could have turned the jewel dark, infected it. In moments of weakness the jewel can make you stronger, but it comes with a price. Perhaps Tenoch was torn by what the people of the kingdom were telling him, perhaps he was upset with himself, lost himself to weakness and the jewel corrupted him. Understand, Komali… had we known the situation, we would not have killed him." Komali nodded, understanding.

"I see that now, Kagome-sama. We have a way of looking into people's hearts, reading their auras. We saw the darkness in the hearts of the village people who brought us the jewel… perhaps they knew the jewel would taint him, but Tenoch did not want to be rude. He took the jewel as a symbol of peace and let them go, free of injury. If I do not return to the kingdom in three days time, they will come looking to destroy you, Kagome. Tenoch was loved by his people. The Kingdom is outraged by his death. I asked to come alone, for it was my right to take vengeance. But if I do not return, they will think the worst. Which is why you must come with me, Kagome-sama, the lay Tenoch's soul to rest in the holy altars."

Inuyasha stood angrily. "Kagome is not going with you fruit cake! We have jewels to search for." Kagome stood, growling in offense. "Stop calling him that, Inuyasha! And I will do as I please! I haven't sensed any jewels since we've been traveling, so go back to the village and stock supplies. I will travel with Tenoch and meet you in Kaede's village later." Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, growling in her face, a mere inch from her own. Kagome pushed her forehead against Inuyasha's, growling and incapable of backing down. "Oh, so you're giving orders now? Is that right Kagome?"

"That's right, Inuyasha. You will listen to logic or I'll put you in your fucking place, understand? I am tired, so _tired_ of you demeaning people. You didn't like it very much when everyone was calling you a weak half-demon, a hanyou! You should take your own advice and stop being so cruel to people, or one day, someone really will put you in your place. Now listen to logic. I don't want to fight you."

Inuyasha stood there, growling in her face for a moment, and then he backed away angrily. "We'll go back to the village. I'm tired of looking at your face anyway. Freaking bitch." Kagome growled back, but said nothing more. She turned to Komali. "I will go with you, Komali. Gladly. I will help you lay Tenoch's spirit to rest. And who knows? Maybe I will find some answers of my own." Komali nodded, grateful. "Thank you, Kagome-sama." Kagome nodded, smiling. "I have one request. I need to go back to my home and stock up for the journey. You may accompany me, if you like. And then, together, we will go to the kingdom of Hasana."

Komali smiled. "Of course. Anything you wish." Kagome nodded. "Good. Let's be off then."

Kikyo gazed after the retreating group, an emotionless stoicism settled on her features. It was surprising, to say in the least. Her heart was swimming with emotions she had not felt in a long time, and she didn't know how to express them. She felt guilt for killing Tenoch, though she knew she was protecting Kagome. He would have killed her had her arrow not flown. And yet, she wondered, could she had stopped it if she had intervened earlier? Did she truly have to wait until the last minute to step in? If she had, she thought, perhaps Tenoch would still be alive. Perhaps this sadness that swept her heart would not have existed. Perhaps she could have stopped Komali from hurting.

That was another thing… Kagome, though the tiger demon she was battled for constant control of her mind, had shown nothing but love and affection for the hurting Komali. She had held him, shown him so much compassion and understanding… Kikyo had not witnessed such emotion in a long time, and it moved her into speechlessness. Kagome was tender, yet fierce. She had witnessed Kagome growling in Inuyasha's face, never once backing down. That was another odd thing… Inuyasha had always been so caring towards Kagome, so protective. And now, he acted as though her very existence annoyed him. She frowned. Something wasn't right about that.

She decided to watch Kagome just a little longer, just to see if she could figure out what irritated Inuyasha so. Kikyo wasn't one to interfere when she didn't know all of the facts, so she told herself she would remain stoic until certain things were brought to her understanding. She followed them silently, sneakily. It was normally not in Kikyo's nature to spy, but Kagome had brought about so many emotions in Kikyo's deadened heart that she couldn't stay away.

"We will be traveling through the bone eater's well. I'm not sure you can follow me to my world, but it's worth a shot. If you cannot pass through, don't panic. I'll be back as soon as I can." Komali nodded, taking everything into consideration. He looked preoccupied, and kept looking behind him. It seemed that only Kagome had noticed this, and hung back with him while the group walked ahead. "What is it?" he checked over his shoulder again. "There's someone following us," he whispered, "An older Miko, but her spirit doesn't feel right." Kagome's heart fluttered slightly.

"I think I know who it is. I am sure she has a good reason to stay hidden. She means us no harm, so don't alert the others of this, okay?" Understanding, Komali nodded and walked with a lengthier stride. "As you wish, Kagome-sama." It was Kagome who looked over her shoulder this time. She smiled a little. She was glad Kikyo hadn't abandoned her. She missed the older Miko terribly, and wished to see her again.

Moments later, they arrived at Kaede's village. Kagome said a quick hello to Kaede before walking with Komali towards the well. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed behind in the village to help Kaede, who had gladly put them to work collecting herbs for her. As the bone eater's well came into view, Kagome turned to Sango and Shippo. She looked at Sango pointedly. "Sango, I need to tell you something, and you can tell the others at your own risk." Shippo looked up at Kagome, who in turn smiled down at him. "You, too Shippo." The both nodded.

"I haven't felt any Shikon shards for a while. My guess is that Naraku has the rest of them stowed away. We have the majority of the jewel, and all I am pretty sure he has the rest of them. I have a feeling our shard-hunting days are over." Sango winced slightly. "Are you certain, Kagome-chan?' Kagome nodded. "I'm pretty certain of it. So if Inuyasha gives you a hard time, you can tell him that. Naraku will be coming to us soon, so I will hurry back as soon as I can, but please, do not come looking for me. I don't know how long I'm going to be away. Sango, please take care of Shippo." Shippo protested immediately by leaping into Kagome's arms, crying. "Kagome! Please take me with you… what if I never see you again?"

Kagome pat his head lovingly, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "Shippo, I promise I will come back to you. I could be gone a week or a month, I am not certain at this point. It could be dangerous where I am going, but I will be fine- I assure you. Please, Shippo, be good for Sango." He looked as though he would protest, but then succumbed to crying in her chest. "Another thing. Kikyo has been following us for a while now. I think she has something she needs to talk to me about." Sango quirked a brow.

"Kagome, how do you know that? Does she mean you harm?" Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"No. I do not mean her any harm." Komali, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome turned to Kikyo, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Kagome smiled at the older Miko. "I knew you were there. So what's going on, Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at Kagome, completely ignoring the flabbergasted looks Shippo and Sango were giving her. "I know someone who might be able to help you understand why you turned into a tiger demon. There is a tribe of lion demons, hidden away in the great mountains to the east. They are very wise, though not well-known, and I think they could bring some light to the situation. However, they are not keen on outsiders. The fewer people who approach them the better. You and I will have to travel alone."

"Why are you helping her?" Sango glared at Kikyo, feeling an immense hatred and mistrust for the woman. "You have tried to kill Kagome-chan many times in the past, and now you suddenly want to help her? Why on earth would we let her go anywhere with you, let alone by herself?" Kagome touched Sango's shoulder, forcing her to look at her. "Sango, she means no harm. Don't ask so many questions. I don't think she likes it. I trust her. Do you trust me and my judgment?" Sango looked as though she wanted to argue. "If that is what you wish, Kagome. I will remain in the village and wait for word from you. You are capable of making your own decisions. I cannot stop you." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Sango. I promise I will send word to let you know how things are going. Don't worry, okay?" Sango sighed, already regretting her decision. "I don't like it, and I can't help but worry. But okay." Kagome walked towards the well again. "Oh, and Sango? Please don't tell Inuyasha about any of this. I don't want him coming after me and interfering with what I could possibly learn about this." Sango laughed sarcastically. "You don't even have to tell me that." Kagome smiled, thankful for her understanding friend. "I appreciate it, Sango. Goodbye, my friend. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Kagome looked down at the crying kit in her arms. "Shippo, my love, don't worry about me. I will come home to you, I swear it. I'll hurry, okay? And I'll even bring you some chocolate back before I set out on my journey." Shippo nodded, though he was still crying. Kagome kissed his cheeks and sat him safely on he ground. Then, she turned to Kikyo and Komali. "Come on, let's go." Kikyo and Komali stood on top of the well with Kagome, who took their hands in hers. "We're going to jump. If you guys can't pass through, don't worry. I'll return shortly." Sango and Shippo waved goodbye. "Have a safe journey, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome nodded and smiled, and then, together, the three of them jumped into the well.


	6. Chapter 6

The waves of endlessness passed over Kagome's form readily, taking her into the next dimension. Even in the timeless vortex, she felt a wave of relief wash over her when she realized that she could still pass through the well, despite her demon transformation. And it was then that another comfort washed over her senses… Kikyo's hand was holding hers tightly. The soft, firm touch of the other woman sent chills down her spine. She took a chance and glanced over at Kikyo, who was staring around in wonder. Komali, on the other hand, had his eyes shut tightly.

Kagome felt the cold, soft soil beneath her feet and knew that she had come home. Kikyo and Komali glanced around the tiny well, as it had become quite cramped with the three of them wedged between its walls. Komali was blinking in confusion. "Has it gone dark? We are in the same place, are we not? Have we returned? Did it not work?" Kikyo beat Kagome to the answer. "No… we are not in the same place. The vines have gone, and there are no bones in this well. Kagome, this is your home?" Kagome smiled at the older Miko.

"Yes. We are in the well house. It's a storage shed that was built over the well. My home is just outside." Shortly after speaking, Kagome reached out and touched the rope ladder and began to climb out. Near the top, she looked down. Komali was staring up at her with childlike innocence, while Kikyo was staring right up her skirt, a sense of wonder washing over her features. Kagome felt her cheeks burn hot. "C…come on, you guys." Kagome turned away quickly, so that Kikyo would not see her blushing face, and clambered over the top of the well in a clumsy haste.

Kikyo's hands reached the top of the well, and Kagome took one to help her out of the well. Kikyo landed gracefully on the ground, and nodded to Kagome in thanks. Kagome watched her face carefully, but the eldest Miko seemed to be her old self, as if she had not stared at Kagome's rear end at all. Kagome blushed again at the thought and turned to help Komali out of the well. Perhaps she had been mistaken? Maybe Kikyo had _not_ looked at her derrière. Kagome walked to the creaky old door and pushed it open gently, in haling the scent of the blooming flowers just outside.

She called for Kikyo and Komali to follow her, and she walked outside. A flood of love and joy and comfort washed over her being as she caught a glance of her mama in the kitchen window, staring down at the sink. "I'll show you guys around. You can meet my family. Don't mind grandpa, he's a little odd." Komali and Kikyo took note of this, and followed Kagome to the door of her home. Kagome stopped at the doors, suddenly uncertain if coming home was the right thing to do. Her mama had been very understanding of all that had happened so far, but what would she think of her own daughter being a demon? She took a deep breath, tried to tell herself that her mama wouldn't care, that she was still Kagome, yet _still_ her hand shook on the door handle.

Sensing this, Kikyo placed her hand over Kagome's. Kagome looked at Kikyo, surprised. "Kikyo…?" Kikyo gave Kagome a rare, but small, smile, telling her silently that all was well and would be fine. Kagome smiled back, and together she and Kikyo pushed open the door. Kagome cleared her throat as she walked inside, and took another deep breath. "Mama? Mama, I'm home. Souta? Grandpa?" Souta was the first to come bounding out of nowhere. "Kagome! Kagome, did you bring Inu…" He stopped short, and dropped the back of potato chips he had been munching on. "Mama!"

Ms. Higurashi came running from the kitchen, holding her knife. "Souta, what's wrong?" She stared at her shocked son, then followed his eyes to where Kagome was standing. Kagome felt her eyes water, fear suddenly settling in her heart. "Mama…" Mama sat her knife on a table and approached her daughter carefully. "Kagome? Is that you? Oh my dear… what has happened?" Kagome nearly burst into tears as her mother's arms encircled her, accepted her. Kagome hadn't realized until just now how much turning into a demon affected her life, and she hadn't realized how frightened she had been of how her family would react.

At that time, grandpa came screeching around a corner, sutras in hand. "Has that damn dog demon returned? Ah-ha! _Demon… be gone!_" Kagome winced as her grandfather slapped a sutra on her forehead. Kagome sighed. "Hi, grandpa." The old man clutched his heart suddenly, staring wide-eyed at the cat-like demon. "Ka_gome_? What the hell happened!" She sighed again. "It's a very long story, grandpa. I can't stay long… I've just come for supplies." Kagome's mother shook her head defiantly. "Nonsense, dear. Come into the kitchen and tell us your story. I've just prepared some miso soup, and I would like to meet your new friends." Kagome nearly smacked herself at her rudeness, and urged Komali and Kikyo into the kitchen where mama corralled them all.

After mama had given everyone a healthy portion of miso, Kagome introduced Komali and Kikyo, and told mama, grandpa, and Souta her story. Even after the story had been told, questions erupted from all directions.

"You were nearly _killed_?"

"So Kikyo, you're a real priestess!"

"Inuyasha _attacked_ you?"

Kagome covered her sensitive ears, offended by the outburst of questions. "Please, everyone, not so loud. I'm still adjusting to these ears. Everything is _so_ much louder than it was before…" The table fell silent, and Kagome gathered her wits again. "Yes, mama. I'm not often in that much danger, but the Shikon shards taint our enemies and we are sometimes faced with violent demons. I know you don't like to hear about it, mama, but it's what I have to do and it is my destiny… and what has happened has happened. We may be able to find a way for me to be human again in Komali's kingdom. It was Tenoch's blood that changed me, and if I lay his soul to rest, I may be able to become human again. We don't yet have all the answers."

"Yes, Souta, Inuyasha attacked me. He didn't know who I was at the time. He _does _act differently around me now, but I imagine it's because he is offended with having another demon in the group. Shippo is a child, and Inuyasha still argues with him often. I think having full-blooded demons around make him feel small and impure. I'm not sure, though. Perhaps things will get better soon. And as for you, grandpa, I think I'll let Kikyo answer that for herself."

Kikyo nodded at Kagome and smiled. "It is true, Jii-chan. My family have generations and generations of priests and priestesses. We have all had a hand in guarding the Shikon jewel- the very same one Kagome wears around her neck now." Kagome smiled at Kikyo as she continued to talk to her grandpa. Warmth washed over Kagome in waves, calming her, soothing her. It was nice to have Kikyo here, in her home. Her mama and grandpa had already taken a liking to her. Kikyo was very well-mannered, mature… it had been so long since Kagome had been around someone like that. She continued to stare at Kikyo dreamily, and did not notice that the older Miko had been staring back at her for a few moments.

"Kagome? Kagome, did you hear me?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, suddenly feeling very embarrassed and foolish. "Huh? Wha?" She jerked her hands suddenly and spilled the remains of her steaming miso in her lap. She yelped as the hot liquid scorched her legs, and she slapped and rubbed at them furiously, trying to remove the steaming soup. Everyone at the table jumped up, and Kagome went reeling backwards. She closed her eyes, ready to meet the cold tile of the floor, when she felt gentle hands slide underneath her back and steady her.

She opened her eyes and stared at Kikyo, who was looking very concerned and very close. "Are you alright?" Kagome blushed at the simple question and leaped onto her own feet, embarrassed. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Silly me. I zoned out for a moment there." Kagome's mother was immediately at her side, examining the burns on Kagome's legs. "These need ointment. They will blister and scar if they are not cared for properly. Really, Kagome… you have to be more careful!" Kagome blushed even more and hid her face in her hands helplessly.

"Where are your herbs, Mrs. Higurashi? I'll take care of her." Kagome kept her hands clasped over her face as Kagome's mother told Kikyo where they kept the first aid kit. Kikyo helped Kagome up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she sat Kagome on the closed toilet seat. She looked around, dazed for a moment. "Kagome, where are those herbs?" Kagome looked at Kikyo, embarrassed. "Really, Kikyo, don't trouble yourself. I'm fine." Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Where?" Kagome pointed to the mirror, and Kikyo grabbed the edge of it gently and pulled it open. She found the box with the red cross on it as Kagome's mother had explained. Kikyo rummaged through it until she found a tube that suited the wound.

She looked almost excited as she squeezed some of the ointment onto her fingers. "It's nice to have this already prepared. Medicine has come a long way, hasn't it?" Kagome nodded, agreeing with her. Kikyo massaged the soothing ointment onto Kagome's wounds gently, careful not to cause the girl more pain. Kagome took a sharp breath at Kikyo's soothing caresses, almost moaning as she rubbed the cool ointment onto the burns. Kikyo apologized quietly, thinking she had applied too much pressure to the wounds. "Oh no, it's fine. It's just… it's a little cold, is all."

Kagome watched Kikyo as she worked. Her eyes trailed from Kikyo's determined eyes to her strong and elegant cheekbones, down her slender neck to the dip in her collarbone… Kagome was too dazed to blush at her wandering eyes. She took another breath as Kikyo's hands trailed just beneath her skirt, to her further burns, coming so achingly close to where she wanted to be touched…

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome blinked at Kikyo. "Oh… oh yes, thank you." Kikyo gave her a small smile and stood. "Is there a wash basin?" Kagome stood and turned on the faucet of the sink, which Kikyo stared at for several moments before putting her hands underneath the running water. Kagome smiled at Kikyo, thinking. Kikyo had been very calm about all the new things in the future, but Kagome knew Kikyo was burning with questions. It was in her nature to be calm and polite, so her actions did not surprise Kagome. Still, she felt the need to share her world with Kikyo. She didn't think twice about it, really. Something in her demon nature was telling her to.

"You must have questions, Kikyo. Don't you find all these things strange?" Kikyo finished washing her hands and turned the faucet off, then stared at Kagome with a look of disdain on her features. "Why, did Inuyasha?" Kagome took a step back, surprised by the question. "Of course he did. But everyone does, every time I bring something back, every time I show them something. I meant no harm." Kikyo shook her head quickly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just snapping. Please forgive me." Kagome nodded and smiled. "Of course, Kikyo." Kikyo smiled back.

"I do have questions. There are just so many things I don't understand… are we in the same place? Is this a different time?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. This is the same place. This is the future. I fell down the well a year or so ago, and fell into your time. This is my home, where I was born. This is years and years ahead of your time. The year is 2008 here, while your home is in the feudal era. I haven't figured out which year it is there yet, but I imagine it's somewhere in the sixteenth century.' Kikyo didn't looked as dazed as Inuyasha had, and was understanding quite well by the looks of it. "So the Bone Eater's Well links these two worlds, these two times… interesting." Kagome nodded. "Hai. And we have hospitals and doctors and scientists. The world is round, we have rockets that can go into the heavens, into space with the stars…" Kikyo laughed lightly.

"You know, when you first said 'my time' back in the meadows, I thought you were crazy. Now I see what you mean." Kagome laughed. "Yeah… my mouth has a way of running away with me-"

"When you're hungry."

Kagome smiled at Kikyo, feeling a strange, but comfortable, connection pass between them. Kagome laughed again, and Kikyo laughed with her. "Yeah." They stared at each other for several moments, and then Kikyo looked away. "So tell me, do all girls in your time wear that type of clothing?" Kagome looked down at her torn uniform, wincing slightly. "No, not really. We only wear this to school. We have regular clothes, too." Kikyo tilted her head slightly. "Oh? Like kimonos and robes?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, we wear kimonos and robes to festivals, but not everyday. We have new types of clothing, like shirts and pants."

"Girls wear pants too?" Kagome nodded. "Then why do you wear your school uniform to travel with Inuyasha? Aren't you worried that it will tear?" Kagome looked down at her ripped clothing. "Yes, it isn't very durable, is it? Not very proper either, considering. In this time, we got to school five days a week, for eight to nine hours, and we have these exams- out teachers test our knowledge, and it controls whether or not we advance to the next level. If we get bad marks, we fail, and we can't get really good jobs. I always wore my uniform in case I had to come back and take an exam. But now, it doesn't really matter."

"Why not? Isn't it important for you to get good marks and go to school?" Kagome shook her head sadly. "No, not anymore. I wanted to do well and get a good career, but now it's impossible. Inuyasha dragged me off for such a long time to hunt for shards that I didn't have time to study anymore. We were always in danger, so it didn't make sense to pick up a book. I'm pretty sure that I won't be passing this year. I was thinking that maybe I would become a priestess and work here, at grandpa's shrine."

Kikyo gazed at Kagome sadly. "He is very selfish, isn't he?" Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It was my destiny to come through the well. The jewel was inside of my heart because of you. The jewel allows me to pass through to your time. It was my destiny, Kikyo. Our destiny. I cannot blame Inuyasha because of fate." Kikyo looked away from Kagome for several moments. "Fate… hmm. We should be going soon. Will it take long for you to get your supplies?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, searching for answers. She wanted to continue her conversation with Kikyo, but she was quickly becoming stoic again. Kagome sighed. "No. I have everything I need in the house, actually, so we don't even have to go outside the shrine. Not that you would want to, anyway. There are these things called cars, and they make the air smell terrible, and they are very dangerous. They are big machines we use to travel. You can die if you get in the way of one, so its safer this way, I think. Besides, I don't think Komali would make it. He is very kind, but he doesn't have a lick of sense, you know."

Kikyo smiled, and stood from where she had been kneeling previously. "Yes, of course. Perhaps you would like to change? The journey could be very long. If Komali doesn't have the means to turn you back into a human, we will have to travel very deep into the east mountains, to the lion demons. They are a very proud people, and I feel that your clothing would perhaps…" Kagome blushed. "Offend them, right?" Kikyo said nothing, but Kagome understood. "of course. I'll get the supplies. I'm sure grandpa would love to talk more with you. Oh… does he bother you?" Kikyo shook her head. "Not at all. He is very knowledgeable, though he lacks real spiritual power." Kagome laughed. "Good. Just don't tell him that." Kikyo nodded. "Of course."

"Tenoch! Tenoch, wait!"

Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other. Komali was calling Tenoch's name from downstairs. Kagome leapt to her feet and ran down the stairs, Kikyo following her closely. The door was wide open and Mama was staring after Komali helplessly as he ran down the shrine steps and to the street. Kagome ran to the door and looked outside of it. Her heart nearly stopped. Komali was running towards a man who was standing quite still, quite frightened, at the bottom of the shrine steps. Kagome eyes him carefully. Dressed in a school boy's uniform with clean-cut hair and slightly paler skin, stood Tenoch.

Kagome stared at the pair, unable to believe her eyes. Tenoch was alive and well in this time, and was the spitting image of himself in the past. She approached Komali and Tenoch carefully, unaware of how this future Tenoch would act. The confused look on Tenoch's face told Kagome that he was confused and frightened. She sprinted towards them dutifully, and smiled at the new stranger.

"Tenoch! Tenoch, it is I, Komali! Don't you recognize me?"

"Mister… I have no idea who you are!"

"Forgive him! He's ill."

Komali shoved Kagome childishly. "I am not, Kagome! Look at him… tell me this is not Tenoch!" The man looked at Kagome, suddenly frightened. "You… you have cat ears! And a.. a _tail_!" Kagome frowned at him. "That's tiger ears and tail, thank you very much." The man looked frightened and turned to sprint, but Kagome snatched him up without thinking and dragged him towards the shrine home. Komali followed, all the while shrieking at Kagome not to man handle his beloved. Kagome tossed him inside her house and shut the door behind her. Kikyo was watching Kagome warily, watching for any minor slip in her demon.

Kagome, as if sensing this, eyed Kikyo back. "He saw me, I wasn't thinking. I can't have him running around town telling people that grandpa has a demon at his shrine." The man cowered against the wall, looking as though he wanted to wake up from some horrible dream. "I won't tell anyone! Jesus, just please… don't eat me!" Kagome frowned at future Tenoch and flexed her claws at her side. "If I was going to eat you, I would have already, now shut up!"

"_Kagome_! Don't talk to my koishii like that!" Kagome frowned at Komali, her temper getting the best of her. "He doesn't know you, Komali! He doesn't remember anything from the past. We can't do anything about that. If he's in this time, then he was supposed to be. There's probably another you walking around somewhere, too!" Komali's eyes filled with tears, and immediately Kagome regretted raising her voice at him. "Komali, come on now…"

"Komali."

Komali's eyes crashed back onto Tenoch, who was staring at Komali strangely. "I know that name from somewhere… Komali…Tenoch… Kagome… it all sounds so familiar. How do I know you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as her mind calculated the situation quickly. How could it be familiar? Was he not supposed to die in the past? Was he reborn into this time because of fate? Was Komali supposed to see him and take him back to the past? Kagome's head swam with all the thoughts. She forced herself to focus on Tenoch, to see what else he would say.

"Tell us about yourself, please."

The man looked at Kagome as if she were crazy, but his mind seemed to be working quickly on its own. He looked dazed, as if he were trying to remember something. Mama, Kikyo, and Komali were silent, their eyes on the man cowering against the stair wall.

"My name is Kajitsu…"

Kagome stared, waiting for him to continue, but he said nothing more. Kagome watched him carefully, suddenly realizing something. "That's… all you remember, isn't it?" The man looked confused again, and looked off to the side. "Four days ago, I was found wandering the streets of Kyoto. I was transferred to an orphanage in Tokyo and sent to school after leaving the hospital two days ago." Kagome felt her heart sank. Four days ago, they had murdered Tenoch. "You were in a hospital because you could not remember anything." Kajitsu looked at Kagome, shocked at her persistence of his lost memory.

"How did you know that? How do you know I cannot remember anything? Who are you?" Kagome felt her head spin, and had to suddenly sit down. "Four days ago, a man named Tenoch attacked my group of friends. He was killed in the battle. His fiancé's name is Komali, this man who stands to my left. You look exactly like Tenoch." Kajitsu stared at Kagome, and then at Komali, his eyes wide and calculating. "You can't be serious!" Kagome nodded. "I am serious. This is too weird…" The man suddenly clutched at his head and screamed in agony, and then began to writhe on the floor. Komali touched his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Tenoch! Tenoch, what is wrong with you? Are you ill?" Kajitsu looked up at Komali, a look of recognition flashing in his eyes. "Komali… run!" Kagome stared at Kajitsu, fear and realization darkening her heart. He was going to attack. Her mother was in the room. The jewel shard was still within him.

She grabbed Tenoch and sprinted with him to the back door. He screamed and slashed at her as he fought for control of his mind. She tossed him out into the large backyard, which was hidden from the streets with high walls. She took her battle stance as Kikyo and Komali sprinted out of the house. Komali grabbed Kagome's arm, begging her not to attack Tenoch, and Kikyo stood at her side, bow in hand. Kagome watched as Kajitsu transformed into the complete image of Tenoch. His skin darkened and his eyes glowed with evil. Komali watched helplessly, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Kagome! Kagome, please, this is fate! You cannot kill him again! Please, Kagome, _please_! The gods have sent him back to me…" Tenoch charged then, heading straight for Kagome. She pushed Komali out of the way and engaged Tenoch, blocking his attacks as well as she could. Kikyo aimed her bow, following their battle. Kagome continued to block Tenoch's attacks, mindful of Komali's plea. Tenoch landed a blow on Kagome's cheek, which sent her sprawling backwards onto the base of Goshinboku. She lay there, dazed for a moment, and then tried to stand up again.

Tenoch's attention was no longer on her. She followed Tenoch's eyes to where Kikyo was standing. Komali was curled into a ball on the ground, sobbing, begging Tenoch to come to him. Tenoch lunged for Kikyo, and she let her arrow fly, though it was not charged with her spirit energy. Tenoch knocked it out of the way and struck Kikyo in the chest, and Kagome watched, horrified, as she, too, fell backwards. Tenoch jumped backwards and then charged again, driven bloodlust and ready to kill.

"_Kikyo_!" Something took control of Kagome, something too powerful for her to control. Something feral, instinctual, and uncontrollable seized her like whirlpool tides, pulling her towards murder. Kikyo was harmed and in danger, Tenoch was going to kill her… She roared with rage and lunged for Tenoch at breakneck speed.

She collided with him moments before he reached Kikyo. She slashed at his face, his arms, attempting to rip him apart in any way possible. She did not hear Komali's scream, she did not see Kikyo's dazed and shocked face, she only saw a man trying to injure the one she cared for, and only wished for his demise. One swift blow connected with his cheek, and his body spun away from her. He hit the ground with a sickening crack. The sounds of his bones breaking charged Kagome's bloodlust even more than it had been. She stood over him, smirking, blood on her claws, ready to destroy him, when an angel's voice called to her from somewhere in the dark.

"Kagome… please, don't injure him further."

Kagome heard the voice and clung to it like a child would to its blankets in the heat of fear. She swiped at her eyes, closed them, unclosed them, blinked in attempt to clear her confusion. The angel continued to speak to her, whispering soothing words, and then she felt two strong, delicate hands encircle her waist. Home. Safety. Kagome blinked once more, and all the hate bled from her features. "Kikyo…?"

Kagome looked down at Tenoch's broken body. He was glaring up at her, growling, hissing, angry and injured. Kagome sighed, held her face in her hands. She had almost killed him. She had almost made the same mistake twice. She removed her hands and glared down at the angry, tainted Tenoch. In one swift movement, she held his wrists together, pinning him to the ground. Then, she took her free hand and ripped his pants from his body and tossed them aside. "Don't touch my man like that, you… you _home wrecker_!"

Kikyo sighed and restrained Komali while Kagome held her hand over Tenoch's very colorful underwear. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the shard wasn't where she thought it was. It was only half embedded in his skin, about two inches below his bellybutton where his underwear line began. From the looks of it, he had the jewel sewn into the underwear for decoration, and it had somehow come lose. A single thread kept the jewel from entering his skin completely, and Kagome grabbed the tip of the shard and pulled it from his body.

Immediately, Tenoch went limp in Kagome's grip. He stared up at her dazed, like a child who had been on the merry-go-round for too long. Kagome smiled down at him. "Is that you, Tenoch?" He blinked at her in surprise. "How do you know my name? What has happened?" Kagome held her hand out and helped him to stand. "What's the last thing you remember?" he shook his head, thinking deeply. "I was preparing for my wedding…" Komali lunged for Tenoch and embraced him, crying with happiness. "Oh Tenoch, you've come back to me!"

Tenoch looked down at the smaller man crying in his arms and smiled. He cupped Komali's cheek and caressed it lovingly. "My darling, when did I leave?" Komali could say nothing, only cried tears of joy and embraced Tenoch as he whispered comforting words. Kagome smiled at the scene. It was touching, it warmed her heart. "Tenoch… you were possessed by the jewel. I imagine your recent memory will come back to you soon enough. Drag that beautiful man of yours inside. We don't have much time left."

Two hours later, Tenoch was filled in on everything that had happened, and had apologized feverishly for what he had done. Komali only smiled smugly, telling Kagome that he knew Tenoch would never betray him. Now, Kagome was putting the final touched on her outfit. She had heeded Kikyo's warning about wearing modest clothes. She checked herself in the mirror one last time.

Her long black hair had been braided modestly, though she could do little about her unruly, curly bangs. Her shirt was a little low cut, but it was the most comfortable thing she owned. The red top was a little off-shoulder, with kanji sprawled across it randomly. She wore a pair of simple black jeans and a pair of boots. She had also remembered to pack a couple of jackets, candy bars, food, toothpaste and basic necessities. Of course, the first aid kit was nestled nicely at the top of the bag. She slung her backpack over the shoulder and turned to walk down the stairs. The journey was about to begin.

Though Tenoch had returned, Kagome still held a piece of his soul, which would explain his loss of recent memory. She held inside of her a piece of him, and the only way it could be returned was on the holy altars of Hasana. If she did not return to her human form, she would have to travel to the Lion Demons, deep in the mountains. She made sure she packed extra in case it came to that. As a matter of fact, she was hoping for it. Traveling to the lion demons would mean more time with Kikyo. For some reason, Kagome was not yet ready to part ways with her.

She descended the stair case dutifully, prepared for the long journey ahead. Kikyo's eyes were the first on her, and Kagome felt a slight smugness as Kikyo's eyes roamed her body, taking in the new clothing. Komali looked at her, biting his nails slightly. "Oh, girl… can I borrow that?" Kagome laughed at him. He seemed to have returned to his true self, now that Tenoch had returned. Kagome laughed again as she took the last few steps into the main room. Kagome's mother, however, was nonplussed.

"Kagome, are you not staying to take your exams on Friday?" Kagome looked at her mother, pleading silently. "No, mama. Please withdraw me. Tell them my sickness has taken a toll on me and that I will not be returning. I'll help grandpa take over the shrine. I'll find something to do. I'm too far behind, mama. This is my destiny. It's what I have to do." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter sadly, acknowledging the truth. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded at her mother, smiling. "Yes, mama. It's alright."

Mama nodded and embraced her daughter. "Please be careful on your journey. Visit me as soon as you can, okay? I'll miss you, my darling." Kagome hugged her mother and received a kiss on her forehead. Then, in turn, she hugged Souta and Grandpa, saying her goodbyes for what could be the last time. She turned to Kikyo, Komali, and Tenoch, who were waiting patiently. "Let's go. It's time."

They all said goodbye, thanked Kagome's family for dinner, said the idle pleasantries, and then proceeded to the well. They were more cramped than ever, but they all made it through fine. And as they set out across the field, Kagome looked back at the Bone Eater's Well one last time. She didn't know what the journey ahead would bring, but as Kikyo called to her, she knew she would be fine. She turned to the older Miko and smiled, and together, the four of them set out.

_Kagome settled into her place on the ground quietly. She had been here before… she knew this place. She knew it very well. Kikyo's scent was scattered about gloriously, blending with the smell of the lilies and bellflowers and morning glories. The smell was intoxicating to her, and she fell backwards, laughing and drunk with happiness. The sun glittered through the trees, intensifying the smell of the flowers Kagome lay in. A particular scent caught her nose, and Kagome sat up, smirking slightly._

_It was masked carefully, so Kagome figured she was in the river. She crept on all fours towards the underbrush that concealed the river and peeked through it primly. Kikyo was standing in the middle of the river, bathing her soft flesh. The alabaster skin glowed in the sunlight, making Kikyo look very much like an angel. Her hair cascaded down her back, covering the slender neck Kagome craved to see. Water droplets glittered on her body, adding to her natural glow. Kikyo's eyes were closed, and her body was half-turned away from Kagome, though she could see the outline of Kikyo's breast._

_Kagome's breathing became deeper as arousal took control of her body. After watching Kikyo for several more moments, she crept closer, towards the river bank. Kikyo remained blissfully ignorant to Kagome's approach, enjoying her bath without a care in the world. Kagome slid out of her clothes carefully, and slid into the water quietly. Kikyo turned just as Kagome's head disappeared beneath the water, leaving not a single rippled. Kikyo looked around carefully, alert. Shortly after, she decided it was nothing and turned to enjoy the water once more. Something grabbed her thighs from underneath the surface of the water, and she called out in surprise. Kagome slid around her body and popped up in front of her, her arms never leaving Kikyo's waist. Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome's lips pressed into hers, hungry and needy. Kagome's hands slid again, up Kikyo's body, brushing across her breasts, her collarbone, until her palms were cupping Kikyo's cheeks._

_Kikyo kissed her relentlessly, matching Kagome's passion with an intensity unlike any other. Kagome's hands slid underneath Kikyo's derrière , lifting her feet from the river bottom. She carried Kikyo to the bank, her mouth never leaving the soft lips of her lover, and then lay her on the warm sand. Kagome's mouth slid from Kikyo's lips to her neck, where she nibbled at the tender flesh. Kikyo moaned, calling out Kagome's name, begging her for what she needed. Kagome's hands slid down Kikyo's body delicately, caressing the tender skin beneath her claws._

_Her hand waited there, just above the soft curls of Kikyo's pubic mound. Kagome went no further, but continued to kiss Kikyo's breasts, gently taking a nipple in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it until the older Miko cried out. "Kagome-chan.. Koishii… _please_…!" Kagome lifted her face from Kikyo's breasts, smirking. "Do you want me, my little bellflower?" Kikyo nodded, panting with desire and unrest. Kagome lowered her head back to the breasts of her beloved, continuing her merciless plays of pleasure across Kikyo's breasts._

_Kagome's finger inched slowly to Kikyo's entrance, caressing the soft curls as she went. Kagome raked her fingernails over the curls gently, earning a gasp from the woman beneath her. Kikyo called out again, and Kagome finally obliged her by…_

Kagome opened her eyes then, breathing deeply with arousal and need. She sat up and rubbed the back of her sweating neck, tortured by her dream. She had dreamed about Kikyo all week long. She was always seducing her, touching her, making love to her… Every early morning she woke, covered in sweat and burning with desire. She sighed, trying to calculate how far the river was from here. She needed a bath. If any other demons smelled her arousal, they would come looking for trouble.

She slid out from beneath her thin blanket and grabbed her backpack. Komali and Tenoch were still sleeping, embracing one another beneath the leaves of a large tree. Kagome smiled at them, and looked around again. Kikyo was nowhere to be found, but this was a usual thing. Kikyo often took walks at night. Kagome was beginning to wonder if she ever really did sleep. The older Miko seemed particularly restless. The journey was taking longer than usual, but Komali had explained that he had sent word to the kingdom, and that they knew they would be arriving late. They couldn't travel at the usual demon speed, because Kikyo had insisted on walking. She had not wanted to be carried by anyone.

Kagome crept away from the campsite, beginning the short walk to the river bank. After reaching it, she stared out at the glimmering moonlight on the water. So much had already happened. The journey hadn't been difficult, so far. They had encountered no enemies, which Kagome thought was a rare and strange thing, and there had been no arguments, which was also strange to Kagome. She had never traveled without hearing an argument. Never. Being with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo was a promise of an argument, and there was no arguing here.

Occasionally, Tenoch and Komali would banter playfully, but they never yelled at one another. They just flirted senselessly, and several times already they had excused themselves from the camp site for some quality alone time. Kagome giggled every time they skipped off into the bushes, glad for them, glad that she had been able to fix the mistake of Tenoch's death. And Kikyo… Kikyo said nothing at all. She and Kagome would have short conversations for the sake of being social, but Kagome was no closer to understanding the older Miko.

Kagome sighed, and began to strip her top from her body. "All those demon senses, and you don't realize someone is watching you?" Kagome jumped slightly and turned, surprised to find Kikyo sitting in a tree a few feet above her. "Kikyo! I didn't realize you were there. Forgive me." Kikyo shrugged. "For what?" Kagome simply shook her head and sat down on the bank, continuing to look at the water. "Would you like me to leave so that you may bathe?" Kagome shook her head. "No, you're fine. I just couldn't sleep. Now that I have your company, I'm good."

Kikyo said nothing, only gazed out into the water, unblinking. Kagome risked a glance at her. Kikyo looked so wise, so serene… yet Kagome could see something was troubling her. The calm expression did not fool Kagome at all. Kikyo was always quiet, but she had been unusually quiet the past few days. Kagome couldn't figure out what was bothering her by watching her. The only way she would figure it out would be to talk to her… if she could get Kikyo to talk.

A particularly perverted way of doing that sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, and instantly she remembered her dream. She felt herself grow hot again and fought for control of herself. "Do you ever sleep, Kikyo?" Kikyo looked down at Kagome now, her expression stoic. "I sleep, but it is not the same as the sleep of the living." Kagome tilted her head slightly, unsure of what the Miko meant. "What do you mean?"

"I sleep, I can pass time by doing so, but I do not dream, and I do not wake up feeling refreshed. I always feel the same, no matter how much sleep I get. And food does nothing for me… I do not hunger." Kagome frowned. "So that's why you didn't touch mama's soup… I forgot that you didn't eat. But really, you don't dream? Not even a little? Or is it that you cannot remember your dreams?" Kikyo smiled ruefully at the younger girl.

"I do not know. Perhaps that is it, but after a year of sleeping my life away, I have yet to remember one dream. So I doubt I have any. I am just an empty shell with the capability of speech. That is all." Kagome felt sadness tug at her heart. She looked down at the river once more, feeling that the glittering waters were laughing at her. "I don't think you're a hollow shell. You are very kind, Kikyo. You're a good person."

"I am a good and dead person. I have no sense of duty anymore, no sense of life. My flesh grows cold when the sun disappears from the sky. I have no blood, no beating heart. No love or joy. Only imitations of what I used to feel. Memories that mock me." Kagome took a breath, unsure of how to react to Kikyo's sudden bitterness. Kikyo rarely mentioned the fact that she was dead, a reanimation created with bones and ash. Kagome could no longer imagine the older Miko as undead, though it was so.

"You can't give up hope, Kikyo. Everything happens for a reason. You were brought back by fate. You do have a purpose, even if you cannot see it yet. And what about all those people you've helped since you've returned to this earth? What of that? And what of me?" After Kagome's last words Kikyo looked at her quickly, analyzing her. "It gives me a sense of duty, but it is false duty. Helping people is all I know how to do. I get a small fulfillment from it, but the feeling fades shortly after. That is why I feel I have a half life. What I wanted before I can never have now. I am dead." Kagome furrowed her brow in compassion.

"And of me?" Kikyo continued to look at Kagome, sensing that the younger girl was restless as well. Kagome hadn't slept well, she woke up at all hours of the night, and she always seemed distressed once she had awakened. Kikyo smiled slightly. "I don't know. I only know how to help people. I feel I can help you, and helping you will take some time. I do not know why I do the things I do. I have nothing better to do, and for some reason I just want to help you. Does that make sense?"

Kagome looked away, unsatisfied with the answer. A simple 'I like you, Kagome' would have been nice. It was what she had been hoping for, but what Kikyo said would have to do. "Yes, it makes sense. I understand." Kikyo's eyes roamed Kagome's face, trying to find answers. "Something has been bothering you. What is it?" Kagome looked at Kikyo again, smiling slightly, though the question had thrown her off. "I have been dreaming."

"Oh? What of?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just… these dreams, I do not understand them. Ever since I was turned into a demon the dreams have become more powerful, more consuming… I do not know how much longer I can survive, having these dreams. My senses are taking control of everything, and I can't control myself sometimes."

"In the dreams? What exactly is it you dream of?"

Kagome frowned, blushing still. "I do not wish to speak of it. They just… they just drive me crazy. That is all." Kikyo frowned as well. Kagome was hiding something from her. Whether it was truly important or not, Kikyo did not know. But she did know one thing. "Kagome, you should tell me about these dreams sometime." Kagome frowned deeper, and narrowed her eyes at Kikyo. Her anger was taking over. She was frustrated because she could speak to no one about what tortured her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted Kikyo consciously… but that skin, those eyes…

"Why is that, Kikyo?"

"Because sometimes a Miko's dreams are not just dreams. Sometimes they are a glimpse of the future and what is to come. Especially if it is dreamed about regularly over a period of time." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "So if you feel these dreams are important, you should speak about them. What are they about? About you losing control of your senses?" Kagome chuckled deeply, somehow finding everything ironically funny. "Something like that. It's not too serious, though. I don't think."

Kikyo turned away again. "Very well. If you wish to discuss them, I'll help you figure out if they're real or not." Kagome smirked. '_I'm sure you could, Kikyo…_'

"But for now, we should head back. The sun will be rising soon and Tenoch will want to set off again." Kikyo slid out of the tree and turned to walk back to the campsite. "Are you coming?" Kagome flinched again, and a shiver went up her spine. She battled the dirty thoughts circulating in her mind and nodded, smiling at Kikyo sweetly. "Of course."

When they got back to camp, Komali and Tenoch had already awakened. Komali was cooking something over the stove, and greeted them energetically when they entered the campsite. "Where have you guys been? Breakfast is almost ready." Kikyo nodded at him kindly and sat next to a tree. She closed her eyes and appeared to be meditating. Kagome stared at her for several moments, then sat next to Komali by the fire. "Need help with anything?" Komali grinned at her slyly. "You, my dear, are the one who needs helping."

Kagome tilted her head, confused by his comment. "What do you mean?" Komali laughed lightly, and looked over at the Miko resting beneath the tree, a few feet away. "I can read auras, remember? And I see something very unsettling in your aura. I am not allowed to interfere, you see… I cannot abuse this gift. But for you, missy. I may have to make an exception." Kagome looked over at Kikyo, then back to Komali desperately. "Komali, what are you talking about?" He only laughed harder, which made him lose his grip on his spoon. It almost slid into the pot, but he grabbed in in time, though he did burn his finger. He yelped in dissatisfaction, which earned a concerned call from Tenoch, who was packing the supplies up.

"I'm fine, darling… just a little burn." Then, he turned back to Kagome. "Trust your instincts on this one, Kagome. Trust your instincts." Kagome sighed and looked over at Kikyo again. _"What's going on with you, 'Gome? Why can't you get her out of your mind?"_ She sighed and helped Komali finish breakfast. Something felt very strange about today, and Kagome doubted it had anything to do with her dreams and of Kikyo. Something was in the air, and it wasn't just sexual tension. Something was coming, and Kagome wanted desperately to be prepared for it.

Kikyo watched Kagome carefully. Her hair shone in the sun, her eyes glittered with color, yet the perfection she normally portrayed was marred by the distant looks on her face. She was upset, unsettled. Something was definitely wrong with her. She had been defensive about what kind of dreams she had been having, and this made Kikyo unusually curious. Would Kagome put them in danger? Were her dreams a reflection of the future? What unsettled the Miko so?

Kikyo shook her head. If Kagome felt she would put any of them in danger, she would leave. Kagome was selfless, kind. She wouldn't injure anyone if she could help it. It didn't make any sense. Perhaps she was having an inward battle with herself, just as Kikyo was. Maybe she was unsettled by everything that had happened. Maybe she was wondering what her life would be like if she had to remain a demon. Kikyo couldn't guess what it was, and didn't know how to approach Kagome. She could out right ask her, but she had tried that already. Kagome hadn't been ready to talk about it with her. Kikyo understood that.

"Ah! The kingdom is just ahead." Kikyo glanced at Komali, and then back ahead of her. She saw nothing but mountains in their path. She saw no divine kingdom, no abnormal beauty… just a dead end ahead of them. They stopped at this dead end, at this rock that seemed to thrust itself towards the heavens, awaiting entrance to the pearly gates. Kikyo looked up and down the rock face, figuring that if this was the kingdom, there must be a hidden entrance. Moments later, she realized she was right.

Tenoch touched the rock and whispered something in a foreign language, and then the rock began to glow where his hand was. He removed his hand, and a strange symbol appeared on the rock face. It glowed with the same energy that surrounded Tenoch and Komali, then it wavered like a mirage in the desert. Tenoch walked through first, hand clutched tightly with Komali's. Kikyo and Kagome looked at one another, then stepped through the rock with them.

They were met with no resistance. It felt like passing through a waterfall, yet they emerged safely, dry as they were before they stepped through the wavering image of the mountain. They were met with applause and cheers. Hundreds of mean and women greeted their king, glad of his return. Tenoch held Komali's hand in his, and extended them towards the sky. The crowd cheered even louder. Kikyo felt as though she were intruding and took a small step back. Tenoch turned to her and Kagome and held his hand out, beckoning them near. Kagome and Kikyo stepped next to Tenoch, and the crowd grew silent.

"People of Hasana… these women have brought me safely home to our beloved kingdom! They need our help, and will be staying with me as guests for the evening. Please treat them with the respect and courtesy we offer all of our friends!" The people cheered again, and the four of them continued the walk down to the kingdom. It was truly beautiful. People cheered as they walked down the path, shouting words of welcome and courtesy. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy.

As they passed through the kingdom, Kikyo took in the beauty of Hasana. There were flowers everywhere… flowers even Kikyo had never seen before. There were sunflowers, lilies, bellflower, fox gloves, and some strange flowers Kikyo had never seen before. Crystal clear waters flowed, the homes were all made of some smooth stone. The entire village was decorated with color. Kikyo was surprised to see women in the group. Some of them looked a lot like men, but they were all beautiful. Everyone had the same flawless skin as Tenoch and Komali, they all had the same bright, strange eyes in different colors… some had blue hair, lavender, burgundy, purple, pink, red, orange… the people themselves were as beautiful as the flowers.

Kikyo turned her head to look at Kagome, who seemed to be experiencing the same wonder Kikyo was. Her eyes were wide and examining every inch of her surroundings, her mouth open slightly in an expression that seemed to say 'Oooh!'. Kikyo smiled at her, and Kagome, who finally noticed Kikyo was staring at her, smiled back. The kingdom was very large, yet all the sights were so beautiful that no one minded the long walk to the palace. Kikyo and Kagome were even more impressed than before when they stood at the palace doors.

It definitely wasn't Japanese architecture. The palace was rounded in places, large and glittering in the sun. It was made of a material as smooth and strong as marble. A rich, velvety carpet laid entrance into its doors. Sculptures sat on the roost of the columns as the guardian lions stood in Japanese fortresses. Sculptures of men, women, all embracing and happy. Kikyo did notice one more thing, though. There weren't any male/female couples here, and the sculptures confirmed her suspicions. The women embraced one another and the men embraced one another, but never did man and woman embrace together. Kagome seemed to have noticed this, too.

"Tenoch… how come there are no male and female unions here? Is your race not attracted to the opposite sex?" Tenoch looked back at Kagome, proud of the way she worded her question. "You are right, Kagome. Our race bears attraction only to the same sex." Kagome looked shocked. "Then how on earth do you have children?" At that moment, a man came around the corner in a two piece outfit, his large, round belly exposed for all the world to see. He was pregnant.

"Your majesty! We are glad to see you return." Tenoch smiled at the man, who wore heavy eyeliner and a shiny bronze powder on his cheeks. "Ah, Daire! How are you, my friend? I trust your mate is treating you well?" The man giggled like a school girl, blushing. "Oh, that man. I had to sneak away from him just to greet you. He's very worried about his little daughter. If she grows anymore, I'm going to pop!" Komali squealed and rushed over to rub the man's stomach. "When is she due? Oh! I can feel her kicking!"

"Any day now. I hope she comes soon. My back is killing me!" Kikyo was careful to keep her jaw from dropping. She had never seen a pregnant man before. Kagome was not so quick to mind her manners. She stared at the man with wonder, surprised and curious as to how he had become pregnant. Daire looked at Kagome then, and quirked a brow at her. "Well, hello there honey. Do you want to feel her kick?" Kagome looked at the man, admiration shining in her eyes. "May I?"

"'Of course! Come here, come here." Kagome stepped forward and carefully placed her clawed hand on Daire's stomach. The child kicked, and Kikyo almost laughed at the look of childlike amazement on Kagome's face. "How wonderful for you," Kagome exclaimed, "Congratulations!" Daire beamed and told her thank you. Tenoch ushered her away from the pregnant man discreetly, saying that there was still work to be done.

"I understand you are tired from the journey, Kagome-sama, but we should go ahead and get this out of the way. We can answer your questions after the piece of my soul has been returned." Kagome nodded, agreeing, and she followed him through several hallways until they came to a door decorated with gemstones and silver and gold. "This is the room of the holy altars. This is where marriage ceremonies and various rituals are completed." Everyone followed him inside, and again Kagome was stunned by the beauty of the room.

Velvet curtains, marble floors, gemstones galore… but what interested Kagome most was the glowing light at the end of the room, brimming with white energy. Kagome and Tenoch approached it carefully. Tenoch looked back and told Kikyo and Komali not to follow, as he did not want their souls to get switched. Kikyo and Komali stayed behind, and watched as Kagome and Tenoch walked up the shrine steps to the glowing altar. Tenoch looked at Kagome seriously.

"I must recite the incantation. You must be very careful to clear your mind, or I might inherit your thoughts. Do you understand, friend?" Kagome nodded carefully and cleared her mind to the best of her ability. "I'm ready." Tenoch nodded and took a knife from the altar. Kagome held out her hand and Tenoch made a small incision on her palm. He caught her dripping blood in a platinum platter and sat it on the altar. He smiled at Kagome, reassuring her, and then held his own hand over the platter that contained her blood.

He whispered many words in his foreign tongue and Kagome's blood began to glow. Then, it lifted into the air as he continued to speak the incantation, and Kagome watched in wonder as Tenoch's blood separated from her own. She felt a cold sensation rip through her, as if thousands of tiny ghosts were escaping her flesh. She stared as the rest of Tenoch's blood separated from her veins and escaped through her skin as tiny molecules, then reformed. The glowing blood entered Tenoch's body, and he stopped speaking.

He closed his eyes as his blood began to flow together. He was whole again. Kagome looked down at herself, expecting to see her tail disappear, to see her claws disappear, anything to let her know she was human again. Her blood now lay dormant in the platter, no longer glowing or moving. Tenoch's blood had been separated from her veins, but she was still a demon. Tenoch was now looking at her, sorrow dominating his features. "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama." She began to glare at him, her blood began to boil in her veins. She snarled and reached for him, and he jumped back, barely escaping her claws. Komali cried out and darted for them, but Tenoch stood in front of him and drew him backwards.

"Kikyo! Her demon blood has taken total control. What should we do?"

Kikyo looked at Kagome, horrified. Her eyes were solid red, her tail was wishing back and forth wildly, and as if that wasn't bad enough, she was preparing to pounce on them. Kagome snarled viciously, her eyes still on Tenoch. Kikyo walked in front of the man, ignoring his warnings. "Kagome," she called calmly, "Come here. Come here, Kagome." Kagome snarled and stared at Kikyo now.

Her eyes seemed less vicious, but they were still blood red. She was still crouching, though now she looked unsure if she wanted to attack or not. Kikyo walked towards Kagome cautiously, mindful of the sutras tucked safely in her robe. For some reason, Kikyo was the only one Kagome seemed to listen to at all. Puzzled by this, Kikyo stood in front of Kagome, who now looked to be in pain. "Kikyo, no… get away from me!"

Kagome's body tensed, prepared to strike. But Kagome was still conscious somewhere deep within the bloodlust. Kikyo reached out and touched Kagome's face, and then pulled her into her arms and embraced her. She whispered comforting words in Kagome's ear, begging her to regain control of herself, begging her to come back. After several moments, Kagome's body was no longer tense. Kikyo pulled away from her slowly and gasped.

Kagome's eyes were no longer blue, but a feral, amber color. They were wild and alive with life, and outlined in dark black. Kikyo was reminded of embers crackling loose from a blazing fire as she gazed into Kagome's eyes… eyes that were now filling with tears. "Kikyo… it didn't work. I'm still a demon." Kikyo gazed at Kagome with compassion, and then embraced her again. "It's okay. We'll find a way to fix this, Kagome. You just have to stay calm. Trust in me." Kagome looked at Kikyo with tearful eyes and then succumbed to weeping in her arms again.

"Tenoch, is there anything you can tell us that might help?" Tenoch looked doubtful, and looked at Kikyo with a growing pensiveness. "Our blood has the capability to turn anyone into what destiny intended for them. For example, if someone grew to be sick by mistake, our blood would heal them. I thought maybe it was a freak accident that Kagome turned into a demon, because that's highly unusual, but… maybe it is fate." Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Are you telling me that your blood can make things be the way fate intended? That you are some god-given creatures that make everything okay with a little drop of your blood? Do you expect me to believe that you are _holy_?" Kikyo spat the last word, growing more angry by the minute. Tenoch seemed to be understanding of her anger, and gazed at Kikyo with a kind of 'don't-kill-the-messenger' face. "We only know what our ancient texts say. We only know what our blood is supposed to do. We can do nothing more to help… that is all I know how to do." Kikyo looked away, anger still building in her breasts. Kagome had stopped weeping, and seemed to be asleep on Kikyo's chest.

"Stay the night, Kikyo-sama. Here, in the palace. Let Kagome have the rest she needs, and you can do what you want from there. Think of your beloved, Kikyo." Kikyo looked at him with a wild animosity, unsure of what he had said. Was she dreaming? Had he just referred to Kagome as her _beloved_? "What are you talking about?" Tenoch shook his head. "Sorry, I apologize. I only assumed." Kikyo glared at him, though she knew if she had blood in her veins, she might have blushed.

"You assumed wrong. But we will stay."

Kikyo eyed Kagome with a growing suspicion in her chest. They would not be able to stay in the Kingdom of Hasana for long. Tenoch's blood seemed to have been controlling Kagome's demon side, and with that gone, Kagome was a ticking time bomb for violence. She had no control over her demon at all. They needed to make it to the lions as quickly as possible. Kikyo only hoped they could help the younger Miko.

If they even made it there. Kikyo sighed and looked out of the large bay window, glaring at the moon. Why had she done this? Why had she cared for Kagome, followed her, why was she willing to lead her to the lions when she knew she would face peril? Kikyo was already dead. The most Kagome could do was send her back to hell. To die an already undead death would be difficult for Kikyo. In order to completely kill her, Kagome would have to lay a heavy blow to her head.

There was something about Kagome that kept Kikyo close to her side. Kikyo felt that the younger woman needed her in some way. No one else would be willing to help her if she lost control-Not even her friends. To guide the younger priestess was a constant danger, yet Kikyo felt an odd sense of duty, of protection for Kagome all of the sudden. It had come out of nowhere, just like the first cool winds of fall. Kikyo looked back at the sleeping demon, tangled in her sheets in obvious dreamland. Her breathing was deep and steady, and her chest rose and fell in time with her breath. Watching her sleep like this, like she had done for the past week… it brought back terrible memories to Kikyo, memories that ran deeper than even those of Inuyasha.

"Haruko…"

Kikyo shook her head, trying desperately to clear her mind, yet she could not. Haruko, her beloved Haruko… Kikyo never spoke of her. She had tried her best to forget her, and yet… Kagome seemed to bring back all those memories. Kagome, of course, looked nothing like Haruko… but she had the same kind temper, the same love for all things. Haruko had been gently, loving, generous…

"Daire! Daire is having the baby!"

Kikyo looked towards the door, following the sound of the running man. Kikyo wondered briefly how a man could have a baby, then was sidetracked once more as Kagome sat up sleepily. "Daire is having the baby?" Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was Kagome for now. "That's what it sounds like." Kagome looked at Kikyo, hope and curiosity shining in her eyes. "Do you think we could…?"

Kikyo's brows rose. "I'm not sure we would be welcome." At that moment, Tenoch burst through the door, all excitement. "Of course you are welcome! It is a time for celebration. Come, both of you… this will help you understand our culture better." Kagome leapt from the bed and ran after Tenoch like a happy child. Kikyo only sighed and began to walk to the place they were running. Kagome was so interested in the things around her, so interested in life. She seemed to have a soft spot for children. Kikyo smiled a bit. So did she.

Kagome followed Tenoch closely, not once being more than two inches behind him. When he stopped suddenly, Kagome almost crashed into him. He turned to her, his eyes twinkling. "Keep in mind not to get too close. Daire's mate, as all mates are, is very protective. Let's keep the violence at an all time low, shall we?" Kagome agreed, nodding that she understood. Kikyo finally arrived as Tenoch entered the room, and Kikyo followed Kagome inside. Kagome looked back at Kikyo and smiled momentarily before setting her eyes on the moaning man in front of them.

Daire's mate, whom Kagome had never seen before, was petting Daire with a cloth, whispering soothing words to him. He seemed unaware that Kikyo, Kagome and Tenoch had entered the room at all. Daire looked pitiful, like any mother in labor did, but he was glowing softly. Even through the pain he was experiencing, Kagome could see that he was excited about bringing his mate's child into the world. Kagome herself was glowing. Kikyo noticed this, and stared at her for several moments, before the doctor began speaking.

"Now Daire, take deep breaths and you should pull through just fine." He was an older man with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He had very few wrinkles, but Kikyo could tell he was well up in age. She watched carefully, trying to take everything in. How in the world was Daire going to have the baby…? Had his water broken from somewhere? How did they know it was time for certain? Kagome watched as the doctor took a crystal blade, much like the one Daire had attacked her with, and made several incisions on Daire's stomach in purposeful patterns.

It seemed to be some rune, some word in their language. Kikyo remembered suddenly that many of the men she had seen in the village had this symbol carved into their stomachs as well. Was it perhaps a symbol for childbirth, or mother? The rune began to glow, and Daire let out a particularly loud screech. "Yolo! Why have you done this to me? I am going to _kill_ you, do you hear me? _Kill you_!" Yolo simply smiled down at his mate and continued to wash his cheeks with the cool cloth. "Now, darling… just take deep breaths, it will all be over soon."

Kagome watched in wonder as a ball of light appeared over the symbol. The doctor reached inside of the light and pulled gently, and a child's foot appeared. Kagome gasped as more of the child appeared. The rest of the leg, the tiny torso, and finally, the head. Daire called out once more in pain, and then the light vanished and the symbol stopped glowing. It left a beautiful scar where it had been carved, the symbol telling all that Daire was a mother.

Daire breathed slowly now, and his eyes were on the tiny baby the doctor was holding. The child was wrapped in blankets, and then handed to Daire, who cooed down at the baby, beaming. Kagome was still in shock. Daire's stomach was now completely flat. He was holding a baby. Yet the baby had come from a source of light. Tenoch looked at Kagome and Kikyo's shocked faces and laughed. "I'll tell you how it was done later, but for now, let's gaze upon the newest addition to our kingdom."

Daire and Yolo caressed the baby, cooed over it. "What shall we name her?" Daire looked up at Yolo, still beaming as brightly as he had when he first laid eyes on his tiny child. "Let's call her Itotia." Yolo's eyes sparkled with agreement, and he gently lifted the child from Daire's arms. "Welcome, little Itotia." Kagome clapped her hands with childlike innocence. "It's a very beautiful name. it suits her!"

As if on cue, the little baby squirmed in Yolo's arms. They all laughed. Yolo examined Kagome carefully, and the looked back at his mate, who nodded. Having permission, Yolo walked over to Kagome and extended the tiny baby to her. "Would you like to hold Itotia?" Kagome looked frightened, but as the baby was pushed closer to her, Kagome's arms automatically embraced the child gently. She looked down at the child, her eyes shining with wonder and excitement. Kikyo watched, concerned, as tears formed in Kagome's eyes. However, it was Tenoch who asked about her mood.

"Kagome-sama? What is the matter?"

Kagome shook her head, still smiling, her eyes never leaving the child in her arms. "It's just… she's so beautiful and tiny. It's so amazing that this is possible…" Yolo and Daire beamed. Daire extended his arms, and Kagome walked over to him, mindful of the infant in her arms. She carefully handed the child back to Daire, who cradled the baby in one arm and embraced Kagome with the other. Tenoch laid a hand on Kagome's back gently.

Kagome finished embracing Daire and smiled at Tenoch, who smiled back and then turned to Yolo. "We will leave you and your lovely mate to spend time with your little Itotia. Come, everyone." Everyone smiled at the happy couple and congratulated them, and then left the room silently. Tenoch led Kikyo and Kagome down several hallways until they came to another highly decorated door, also covered in platinum and precious jewels. "Education is very important to my people. This is the palace library. Please, come in."

Kagome's eyes fell on Komali, who had been curled up on a tiny sofa, reading a book. His eyes widened as they all walked in. He sat his book down and eyed them with worry and anxiousness evident on his features. "Did the birth go well, Tenoch?" Tenoch smiled at his mate, who rushed to embrace him. "All is well, my love. A beautiful child, named Itotia." Komali sighed with relief and embraced Tenoch even more tightly than before. "I cannot wait until we have our own child." Tenoch laughed lightly. "Nor can I, Komali. Nor can I."

They separated, and Tenoch led them further into the library. "These books may be of use to you, for your journey. You are welcome to take some on your journey. There is one in particular I would like you to deliver to the lion chief, Akili." Kagome tilted her head slightly. "The chief is female?" Tenoch nodded sagely. "Indeed. She is very wise, however, she is very impatient. She has had the throne for the past six years, since the passing of her great mother, Asabi. Akili is fairly young, but do not let that fool you. She is powerful and wise, possibly more so than even her mother."

Kikyo heeded this advice. She had never met the lion demon chief, only her officials. She had intruded on them accidentally, months ago, but had been able to help one of them recover his health. She had been forgiven and offered a temporary welcome to enter their village in emergencies. She was counting on that welcome now. They were a very proud people with fairly short tempers. They attacked intruders and defended their young at all costs… even in the event of their own deaths. Tenoch spoke again.

"This book will be of great interest to Akili. It was written for her mother, years ago, and has been safely tucked away in this library ever since. I cannot tell you what the subject matter is, as it is very personal. I can tell you to offer her this book. It may very well save your life if you arrive unwelcome." Kikyo and Kagome took this into consideration as well. Still, Kagome had answers about Hasana that had not been answered yet.

"Tenoch, weren't you going to tell me how it was possible for men to bear children?" Tenoch blinked, and then nodded, as if he had forgotten momentarily. "Oh. Yes, of course. It is a very long and very scientific story, so I'll leave out what I can to shorten it for you. Our men and women have always been able to conceive children via same sex couplings. The only other species who were ever able to accomplish this were the tiger demons, who vanished long ago. I imagine you are the only one, Kagome-sama."

"Anyway. Children are conceived pretty much the same way same-sex unions conceive." Tenoch blushed a bit at this, "It involves sexual acts without protection. Our men do not have ovaries, nor an egg, only a sort of pocket you could call a womb, in the lower bit of the stomach. The seed from our men acts as both an egg and a sperm. It is attracted by the womb and thus absorbed, and the rest is history. A baby begins to grow and nine months later, it is born."

"The light you saw was a dimensional vortex. The crystal knives we use has a very rare material the enables us to examine the insides of living things without causing harm. To pull something out or put something in causes great pain, you see, because we are actually moving around inside of the person's body, though we leave no external wound. The symbol carved into Daire's stomach was a rune that guided the knife into cutting a certain place. By doing this, the doctor could remove the baby from inside of Daire's womb without causing damage to his body. You see?"

Kagome's mouth was hanging wide open, as she was very amazed .Even Kikyo's mouth was parted ever so slightly at the telling of the information. Kagome furrowed her brows suddenly, trying to understand. "Wait. How did the babies come out before? How have you always known to use the rune and the knife? What happens if you don't have the knife?" Tenoch looked a bit queasy. "It's dangerous. If the knife is not available, the baby will have to be removed through natural incision. The men bearing the children often die, especially if the baby cannot be removed. The children rarely die, due to instincts. If they are fully developed in the womb, and the man carrying them dies, the baby will seal itself in a hibernating barrier, and it will sleep until the man carrying them turns to ash, leaving only the hibernating shell with the baby inside."

"That's terrible! Well… good in a way, because the children survive, but still! The men die if the baby is not removed in time?" Tenoch nodded gravely. "That is why our villages aren't spread out throughout the world. We live in packs, in one big group. If this information is not passed on, our people would die. Here, we have all the materials we need to ensure a safe childbirth. If one family went outside of the walls and had children, and then died before they could educate those children, this sad fate would control them. As I've said before… knowledge is very important to our people. Without it, we could not survive."

"What about the women?" All eyes fell on Kikyo, who had asked the question suddenly. Tenoch smiled at this. "The women are luckier. Because they have eggs and ovaries and an opening for the baby to pass through, they do not meet the same sad fate. It is more dangerous to have the baby naturally, so the women usually get the same treatment the men do, but they are more likely to survive if they are out on their own. The women couples do not leave the village either. All male couples have female offspring, and all female couples have male offspring. So if the females left the village and became impregnated, it is possible that their male children could meet a sad fate if the knowledge was forgotten. Does that makes sense?"

Kagome beamed. "Your people are very interesting and well-developed! This technology, this wisdom… it's amazing." Tenoch smiled lightly. "Ah, indeed it is. But it is also a curse, you see. We must stay hidden from the rest of the world. They would murder us all and take our technology for their own. Our powers and technology could be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Which is why I must ask you to be very careful with any books you take with you. Do you promise that?" Kagome and Kikyo nodded solemnly. "We understand." Kagome grew slightly aggravated as she realized what Tenoch said was true.

His people would be destroyed. The outside world didn't take kindly to same sex couples. Anything other than tradition was frowned upon. Technology was called sorcery… Tenoch and his people would be scattered and wiped off the face of the earth. Kagome knew it was in Tenoch's heart to help others, but it was too risky. To help others would mean the secret of his people would be let out, and that spelled nothing but destruction. She sighed, thinking of the sad ways humanity had separated from one another.

She was still floored by the miracle of Tenoch's people, and wondered briefly who she would have taken as a mate, had she been born here. It certainly would not have been Sango, or any of the girls back home. Her mind had carried her to Kikyo lately, but perhaps it just wasn't right. If she had to choose any female mate, it would be Kikyo, but that wasn't possible. Kikyo was undead. She had no blood, no capability to carry children. Kagome almost cried as she thought of this. Kikyo had wanted to be a normal woman with a normal life… and now she was denied that, still. She could not have children, nor a lover for that matter. She could only wander about and help people accomplish what she could not.

She looked at Kikyo now, her heart saddened by the new thought. And all those dreams she had been having about Kikyo… it was apparent that her demon was attracted to Kikyo, yet she could never have a life with her, even if she consciously wanted to. Kagome was denied the one person who had stood by her, offered wisdom and help to her. She almost screamed with fury at it all, but reminded herself that she had not previously expressed these thoughts, and probably should not now. It was inappropriate to explode with fury in front of all these people. She bit her tongue and said nothing, and held back the tears that wanted to desperately to spill from her eyes.

"Kagome?" She looked at Tenoch, who had apparently been speaking the whole time. "Yes?" He smiled at her sadly, as if he knew the thoughts she was having. "There are three things I wish to give you before you go. So please, have breakfast with us, and then we will prepare the two of you for your journey." She wondered briefly what these three things were, but by the look in his eyes, she wasn't supposed to receive them in front of Kikyo and the others. She simply nodded that she understood, and followed Kikyo around, selecting a few books to take with them on their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome chewed her lip more than she chewed her lunch. Kikyo frowned at Kagome's distant behavior. She had barely said a word since they left Hasana, which was very unusual for her. Kikyo also wondered what three things Kagome had received from Tenoch before she left. Perhaps it was none of her business, but despite being dead, Kikyo's mind was still very, very human. And her human mind was currently telling her that she was curious.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at Kikyo, startled. She berated herself for being so obvious, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed with thoughts." She said nothing more, and simply went back to chewing her lunch. Kikyo fought back the urge to demand the information she sought. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kagome stopped eating and looked up at Kikyo again. "Don't tell me you're curious to know what's on my mind, Kikyo? It's very out of character for you to ask so many damn questions."

Kikyo frowned. Kagome's demon blood had made her very, very snappy. It was strange for Kagome to be so rude. Kikyo had thought several things of Kagome in the past and in the present, but rude had never been on the list. Something was troubling Kagome, yet she refused to speak. Even more strangely, Kagome's lack of conversation had made Kikyo frustrated. Odd to say, but she missed the cheerful, somewhat annoying Kagome who smiled too much and didn't know when to stop speaking.

"If something is bothering you, you should tell me. I don't want to put up with your brooding all the way to the mountains." Kagome growled slightly. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? If I'm bothering you, I'll leave for a while, how's that?" Kagome had expected Kikyo to fall silent, but she did not. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and continued their argument. "Listen well, Kagome. I will only say this once. I did not and do not have to help you. I am here because I have nothing better to do, because I wanted to be here to help you. I do _not _have to stand for your rudeness _or _your snappy attitude. Now you can tell me what's wrong so that we can get it out of the way, or you can keep snapping at me until I leave you alone out here."

Kagome growled again and continued to glare, but she said nothing. She looked away, realizing how rude she had been, and sat down her lunch. Her temper was out of control. She would have to watch it better. She did not want to be left alone, and she desperately needed help with controlling her demon. Kikyo said the lion demons could help her with that, and if she were going to lead any kind of happy life, she would have to learn how to control herself. Kikyo had generously offered this help, and now she was snapping on her life some common tart.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I don't know what's come over me. I apologize. I really don't want to talk about it, though. Not yet. I'll try not to brood so much, okay?" Kikyo said nothing at first, and continued to stare at the younger woman. "Very well. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. Your mood is rubbing off on me, though, and it's making me very ill. I accept your apology, but you have to learn to get better control of yourself." Kagome nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Kikyo. I'll try."

Moments passed and the two women fell silent. Kagome remembered not to scowl so much and to keep a cheerful face, but she did have things to think about. Tenoch had indeed given her three things before she left: A vial of his blood, a crystal dagger, and some advice. She had accepted all three gifts with a bit of reluctance, but accepted them nonetheless. The dagger, he explained, contained drops of Hasanian blood, which would help her control her youkai. The blood was hers to give to those she felt needed it. His advice on what to do with it… well, that was another story.

Kagome didn't like meddling in fate at all. Tenoch had explained that the blood would correct fate, not alter it. Hasanian blood fixed the tears of fate in people, he had explained, so Kagome shouldn't feel that she was meddling but rather _correcting_. That didn't sit well with Kagome, for, being a priestess, her grandpa had always told her that it was God's place to fix things. Tenoch said sometimes God was so busy he had to overlook smaller, individual matters. Kagome felt blasphemous now, carrying the little vial of blood around. Several times she had imagined herself tossing it out, but feared who would find it. And that advice…!

Give the first drops to Kikyo, he had said. He had mentioned that there was something incorrect about her aura, and it wasn't just being undead. Kikyo, aside from being un-living, was incomplete. Kagome had grown to respect the woman immensely, and couldn't imagine meddling in her life now. And then, there was another fear that kept her from giving Kikyo the blood. If Tenoch's blood corrected fate… what if Kikyo became alive again, but ran into Inuyasha's arms? Kagome felt selfish all of the sudden.

She was jealous. She was jealous and uncertain and she had tried so hard not to think of it, but she was. She simply was. If Naraku was never meant to intrude on Kikyo and Inuyasha's lives, wouldn't the two of them gallop into one another's arms like some love struck fools? Kagome wanted to spit at the thought. She had taken it out on Kikyo earlier. She couldn't say these things aloud to the Miko, though! Yet, she felt terrible to keep the truth from Kikyo. She deserved to know. If Kikyo could have that back, would she accept the blood that could correct her own fate?

And then, Kagome wondered what fate she would take on. Already her entire life was altered. She was now a demon who could never return to school or live a normal, human life. Everything she had wanted before had vanished like ashes in the wind. The one thing that had changed for the better was that now she and Kikyo were friends. She didn't want to lose the one thing she had gained from all of this. And besides, she imagined that Kikyo wouldn't exactly be happy about having her life turned around either. Kagome began to look at Tenoch's blood like she looked at the Shikon Jewel. She respected both items immensely, and feared them for the power they had. Wishes, like fate, were fickle. One wrong word, one tiny slip in fate, and the entire course of history could be altered.

She sighed, not wanting to think anything else of Tenoch's advice, but it rang in her ears as clear as church bells. Kagome knew in her heart that she would have asked Kikyo if she wanted the blood had it not been for her demon taking control of her emotions. She was jealous, and though she wasn't ready to admit it, she didn't want to share Kikyo with anyone else. As the days had passed, she had grown increasingly fond of the older priestess, and wasn't as willing to let her go this time. Kikyo had been the first person Kagome lay her demon eyes on, and now her demon wanted her. Wanted her… for what? Kagome could not let herself answer that question.

She looked up and was surprised to find Kikyo staring at her. Kagome wondered how long Kikyo had been gazing at her. She said nothing, only held Kikyo's intense gaze. Kikyo's eyes softened somewhat, as if she had sudden sympathy for the Miko-demon. "You're hurting, aren't you?" Kagome wasn't necessarily confused by the question, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to answer it either. Instead, she gave Kikyo a rueful smile and shook her head. "It's nothing, Kikyo. But, thank you for asking." Kikyo nodded.

Kagome turned to pack up their things. She wasn't hungry anymore. The sooner they got to the lion demons the better. Perhaps if they got there soon enough, Kagome wouldn't grow so attached to Kikyo. Perhaps when they got there, Kagome could do what Tenoch had instructed her to do… to give Kiyo the blood and let fate take it's course. Tenoch had called it fate that they had met. He called Kagome blessed, said that fate favored her. Kagome wasn't so certain of that now. She felt fate was laughing at her. And she didn't like it at all.

Several hours of walking later, Kagome and Kikyo stopped to make camp. The sun was once more touching the earth, bidding goodnight to the planet it warmed. Kikyo had climbed a tree as Kagome lay their nighttime supplies down, and now Kagome looked up at her curiously. In one swift leap, Kagome was in the tree next to her, seating herself on the wide branch. Kikyo didn't seem to notice her. Kagome took this time to gaze at Kikyo.

Kikyo was staring directly at the sunset with a vacant expression of wonder on her face. Kagome smiled slightly. "What do you think about all day, Kikyo?" Kikyo leaned back into the bark of the tree, sighing. "Sometimes I don't know. My past life, usually, and what I will be doing for the rest of my undead life. Sometimes I wonder when I will return to hell. Everyday I expect some ghoul to drag me back down into the fire. Yet fate is cruel, and I keep on living." Kikyo's mention of fate made Kagome think of Tenoch's generous gifts. Should she tell Kikyo now? About the blood, and how it could correct her fate…? No. Not yet.

"Perhaps fate has another plan for you. You are here for a reason. It was Urasue who brought you back, but surely fate had some control over it. Perhaps it is a blessing in disguise, and the answers just haven't presented themselves to you yet." Kikyo looked over to Kagome, smiling despite her grim situation. "You are very wise for your age, Kagome." Kagome laughed sheepishly and crossed her arms behind her head, leaning back into the tree with Kikyo. "Perhaps. You have to be clever to live in these times. Always have to look out for danger. With everything I've learned here, my mind just can't seem to stay in my home world. Seeing all these new things made me think of other things I might not know. Fate has dealt me a seemingly cruel hand, but it was meant to be, apparently. I can only keep a positive attitude and hope for the best."

Kikyo continued to smile at the younger Miko, proud of her optimistic outlook. "That is very true. I wanted nothing but to return to Hell and drag Inuyasha with me when I was brought back into this world. I was filled with anger and spite and was nothing like my old self. I imagine that even now I am far from where I once was… far from the priestess who once roamed this world. But I have not yet given up. I did not curl up inside a tree and sleep until my time came again. Something kept pushing me forward. At first, I thought it was simply the hate that I had for my old life, the hate for Inuyasha. Then I realized I was just angry at myself for falling into Naraku's trap."

Kagome winced at the mention of Inuyasha, but kept her face expressionless. He was not important now. He was miles away in the opposite direction. He was a part of Kikyo's old life, and it was not unusual for her to mention him. So she simply smiled and stared at the sunset with Kikyo, glad to be sharing this moment with her. "Naraku… he has made many people suffer. His day will come soon enough. The jewel is almost complete anyway. He will come to find me soon enough, and I'll do my part in making him pay for all the betrayals and hate he has caused."

Kikyo quirked a brow at her. "Oh? And what is your quarrel with Naraku, little Miko?" Kagome frowned. "He is responsible for the sufferings of my friends. Because of him, Miroku will eventually be consumed by the vortex in his hand. Sango lost her entire clan because of him. You and Inuyasha's future was ruined because of him. And he has indirectly altered my life by causing you two to betray one another. The jewel might not have reappeared in my body, had he not been after it in the first place. So I, too, have a quarrel with him. I have seen the pain he has caused. I can't just turn a blind eye. I've never been good at that sort of thing. So my choice is to fight him as soon as the time comes."

Kikyo looked thoughtful, then agreed. "I see what you mean." Both of them sighed and stared at the depleting sun, when the silence was interrupted by a mother bird who swooped down from the branches above. It flew between Kagome and Kikyo, slipping them with it's wings. Kagome's first instinct was to reach out and grab the bird, and she almost did, but she sensed Kikyo was falling. She watched as the beautiful priestess' mouth formed a small 'o', saw her hands flailing out to catch something, anything, and Kagome reached out to grab her.

Grab her she did, but that resulted in both of them losing their balance. Using only her instincts, Kagome pulled Kikyo's body on top of hers so that she would not be injured, and landed on her back. They hit the ground with a thud and a duo of 'oof!', and then the forest was silent again. Kagome and Kikyo gazed after the retreating bird, who cawed as if it were laughing at them. Kikyo, who was still on top of Kagome, looked down at Kagome with wide, concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kagome nodded stupidly, stunned by what had happened. "Yeah. I mean… I'm great. Didn't hurt at all. Are you alright?" Kikyo looked dazed for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. I think so." And then they looked into each other's eyes for several long moments… and then burst into fits of laughter. Their laughter echoed throughout the forest, and it was a sweet, melodic sound. They laughed for a long time, for several very long moments, and then they were looking into each other's eyes again.

Kikyo was staring down at Kagome with the strangest expression. The longer Kagome stared into Kikyo's eyes, the longer she realized what position they were in, the stronger and redder the blush was that appeared on her face. Kikyo finally noticed the redness and blinked. She slid away from Kagome's body quickly, almost as if she had been burned. "I… I haven't fell out of a tree since I was a little girl." Kagome sat up, also wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Haha… I'm pretty clumsy, actually. I used to fall out of trees all the time. That's the first time since I've been a demon, though. And I thought I was supposed to have better reflexes. Haha. And I'm a tiger demon, too! Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet? Haha…" Kikyo gazed at Kagome with a look on confusion on her face. "Are you hungry, Kagome?" Kagome blushed again and shook her head wildly. "No, of course not! What are you talking about? I'm not like Inuyasha, ya know, I don't have to eat every five minutes and… why do you ask?" Kikyo covered her mouth and giggled in the most feminine manner Kagome had ever seen.

"What? What's so funny?" Kikyo laughed a little while longer, then gazed at Kagome with a twinkle in her honey brown eyes. "Because you've said that you babble senselessly when you're hungry." Kagome looked down at the ground, embarrassed again. "Oh." At her simple response, Kikyo laughed lightly again. "Well, you should be getting some sleep now, ne? We still have a long journey ahead of us." Kagome was not at all tired, and she didn't want their conversation to end, but she honestly didn't know what else to say. She had grown embarrassed and clumsy, and there was no immediate remedy for that. So she nodded, agreeing with the beautiful, undead priestess.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I should be getting some sleep now." Kikyo nodded, her soft smile never fading. Kagome gazed at her for several moments, thinking of how beautiful and elegant Kikyo was, and how lovely it was when she smiled. She was careful not to stare too long, and walked to her sleeping bag moments later. Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned against the tree as Kagome lay down, meditating. She wouldn't sleep for the rest of the journey. She had sworn to keep watch over the young demon-Miko as she slept. Which brought her to another question… but it could wait until tomorrow.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag for several moments, but was unable to sleep. She still couldn't forget Tenoch's words about fate and how Kikyo's fate had been turned in the wrong direction. She opened her eyes and gazed at Kikyo from across their small fire. It was wrong to keep that information from Kikyo. It pertained her, and was therefore her right to know. Kagome bit her lips for several moments, than gave into her righteous thinking.

"Kikyo? Are you sleeping?" The undead priestess opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at Kagome. "I am not. Is something troubling you?" Kagome bit her lip again. She had already started, she couldn't stop now. "Yes. It… it concerns you and the gifts Tenoch gave to me." Kikyo raised her brows with curiosity. "Oh?" Kagome nodded sullenly, suddenly regretting her decision. But no, she couldn't stop. "Yes." Several moments passed and Kagome said nothing, and Kikyo grew impatient.

"Well? What is it?" Kagome sighed. It was now or never. "Tenoch gave me three things, like he said he would. He gave me a vial of his blood, a crystal dagger, and some advice. The advice was partially about you. He told me that he sensed your fate had turned in the wrong decision, and that you should take some of his blood into yourself. He said it would correct your fate and set you on the right track, if you wanted it so."

Kagome held her breath. She had said it quickly, and for a moment she though Kikyo hadn't understood her. The undead priestess was staring at Kagome with a kind of blank apathy, but as Kagome looked into Kikyo's eyes, she could see an inward battle. "What exactly would it do?" Kagome shook her head helplessly. "I don't know what it will do. I didn't want to keep it from you any longer, because it concerns your life and what you choose to do with it." Kikyo laughed slightly.

"I think I'll deny fate a little longer." Kagome hadn't realized she was so tense until the relief came flooding over her in waves. She was glad Kikyo had said that, but she couldn't give herself away. "Why, Kikyo? Don't you think it would set things right with Inuyasha?" Kiyo laughed, bitterly. "I have spent many nights alone since my reawakening, just thinking about my past life. Even if I had the chance, I would never go back to Inuyasha." This burned Kagome with a kind of quiet curiosity, and she spoke before she could think. "Why?"

Kikyo looked at her, puzzled, as if she hadn't expected Kagome to say anything more at all.

"We are different people now. He has met you, he has lived part of his life without me already. It was the way things were supposed to happen, I know. Naraku was supposed to interfere. I was never supposed to be with Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because he is no longer right for me. Perhaps you…"

"No!" Kagome spat the word so suddenly, so violently, she hadn't realized it had come from her mouth until she noticed Kikyo staring at her with a baffled and shocked expression. Kagome blushed slightly, and turned her head to gaze into the fire that was slowly dying. "Inuyasha is _not _right for me. For so long I thought I loved him. I… I've never been in love before. I care for him, I do. But ever since I've turned into a demon, I just don't feel the same way about him anymore."

"Why?"

Now, it was Kagome's turn to look at Kikyo, baffled and confused. Kagome searched her mind deeply, searching, searching for any answer that would solidify her sudden resolve. "I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I'm just not drawn to him anymore. I can't explain it myself. It's just not right for me. But what about you? Why is he not right for you, Kikyo?"

Kikyo stared off into the distance for a while, deep in thought. Kagome continued to stare at her, however, because she knew Kikyo would speak when she was ready. And she did. "There was someone else… before Inuyasha. Someone I cared for more deeply than I have anyone before. And my heart was broken. Inuyasha was easy to trust because he was so innocent. Rough around the edges, but all around innocent. And we grew to care for one another over time. I thought it was right, that it was my key to being a normal woman with a normal life… but it wasn't as I thought."

"Who?"

"Hn?"

"Who was it? That you cared for more than Inuyasha?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as if she were in pain, then she turned away from Kagome altogether. "No more talking for tonight, little priestess. You should get some rest. I'll think on what you said about fate, and Tenoch's offer. But for now, you sleep." Kagome felt as though Kikyo had slapped her in the face. Kagome had obviously asked something that wasn't appropriate, and she cursed herself now for prying. She still needed to know, but apparently it was something Kikyo wasn't keen on talking about. "Kikyo… if I offended you in any way, I apologize. I'm really sorry."

Kikyo sighed, and turned back to give Kagome a rueful smile. "I know you meant no harm. But like you said earlier… it's something I do not wish to talk about at this time. Maybe someday. But for now, I'd rather leave it alone. Now please get some sleep. We need to be alert on this journey, and a tired Miko-demon is a spell for disaster in the coming mountains."

"I haven't tested my spiritual powers since I've been turned into a demon. I'm not even sure I still have them."

"We'll find out tomorrow. Now sleep."

Kagome knew she had been defeated, and she was feeling a bit tired now. She sighed and pulled her covers up to her chin again. She had the strangest urge to sleep in a tree, or on a warm rock somewhere, but she shook the thoughts away. If she tried to remain domesticated, she might have better control of herself. She closed her eyes and bade goodnight to Kikyo once more, and then she drifted into another dream-filled sleep.

Kikyo gazed exasperatedly at Kagome, who was heaving in her sleep again. Kagome still hadn't told her anything about what she dreamed of. The night had gone without incident, and Kikyo had grown very bored. How was it possible for her _not _to notice Kagome's chest rising and falling in deep, panting breaths? Kikyo was a bit concerned for her, wondering if she was having a nightmare of some sort. It frustrated her that Kagome had not told her about these dreams yet. What if Kagome would be in some kind of danger in the future? Is that what she dreamed of?

Unable to stand it anymore, Kikyo stood and walked over to where Kagome was tossing and turning fitfully. The sun was just beginning to peak over the distant mountains. They should have already set out for the day. Already they were behind schedule. Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder timidly, and Kagome let out a particularly loud moan. Again, Kikyo wondered if she were in pain and began to shake her lightly. "Kagome? Kagome, are you alright? Wake up." Kagome's eyes snapped open, gloriously glowing gold in the early morning light. She looked up at Kikyo, focusing on her face, and for a moment Kikyo thought she saw a flicker of lust. The look, however, was replaced with confusion and fright. "Kikyo! What are you doing over here?"

Kikyo stood again, feeling as though she had suddenly intruded on something private. "You were tossing in your sleep. Were you dreaming you were hurt?" Kagome rolled over in her blankets so that Kikyo would not see the blush on her face and answered as calmly as she could. "Yes. There was a battle. Naraku, I dreamed he slashed me…" Kikyo crouched next to Kagome, concerned. "Do you dream of this every single night?" Kagome shook her head, which was still covered in her blankets. "No, not every night. It's always a different fight with someone. The last time I slept I dreamed I was kicking the crap out of some dog-demon…"

Kikyo seemed unconvinced, but backed away from the other Miko nonetheless. "Well, if you start having the same dreams over and over, let me know. It could be serious. Then again, it could just be your demon trying to get some bloodlust out of your system." Kagome felt the blush from her cheeks fade, and she sat up and stretched. "Maybe so. Oh? The sun's coming up. We should get going soon, ne?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome jumped out of her sleeping bag, ready to start another day.

"I miss having Shippo sleep next to me. I've been worrying about him for a while now. I should have sent word back to them already. It's been over a week now, hasn't it? I'm sure they're worried. Don't you think they're worried?" Kikyo nodded, albeit unenthusiastically. "I'm sure they are. We'll leave word in the next village. Don't trouble yourself with it too much." Kagome nodded, satisfied with Kikyo's answer. "Do you think I have time to take a bath? After the bird attack yesterday, I didn't think much of it… but I've never gone a whole day without a bath and now it's driving me crazy."

"There's a river half a mile down that way. We're going in that direction, so you can bathe there. We have to cross the river to get to the mountains anyway." Still a bit frisky from her dream, Kagome eyed Kikyo lecherously. "Do you bathe, Kikyo?" Kikyo thought it to be an odd question, but answered. "Of course I bathe. But I don't sweat as you do, so I don't have to bathe as often." Kagome nodded. "Oh. We can go swimming in the river if you like! Do you like to swim?"

Kikyo smiled slightly, glad that Kagome had reverted into her old self. Of course, it didn't show on Kagome's face, but she was mentally kicking herself for having such lecherous thoughts. '_Damn you, Kikyo. Why do I have to dream about her every freaking night? What the _hell_ is up with me?'_ Kagome bustled about as usual, collecting their items for the journey ahead, and soon they were walking towards that bath she wanted so desperately. She could smell the arousal all over her body, and it was making her quite ashamed.

Kagome had never experienced such feelings in all her life, and still didn't understand her dreams. She had never had those sort of dreams before. Perhaps it was her demon taking over? Perhaps it wasn't what she wanted at all. Perhaps once the lion demons taught her how to control herself she would stop having such perverted dreams and stop thinking such uncharacteristic thoughts. She shook her head dutifully, trying to clear her thoughts once more.

She and Kikyo had light conversation. Nothing, of course, like they had the night before, and when the river came into view, Kagome let out a little whoop and made a beeline for it. "A bath! Oh yeah! Come on, Kikyo!" Kikyo sighed, but followed Kagome down to the water. "Don't spend all day in there, now. We have to make it to the lions' village as soon as possible." Kagome muttered something and began to take off her shirt and pants. Kikyo turned away from her, as she always did. Which confused Kagome.

"Come on, Kikyo! You're a girl, too. It's not like you have something I haven't seen before. Come on, why don't you swim with me?" Kagome told herself she was innocent. Completely. Utterly. Innocent. Kikyo kept her back turned, but answered. "I don't think so. It's not respectful, Kagome."

"Come on. We can leave our undergarments on! Just come swim with me- I've been bored out of my damn mind!"

Kikyo sighed, but knew she could not argue. She took off the outer layer of her robe and her pants, which left her shivering in the thin cotton of her under-dress. Kagome splashed her playfully, and surprisingly, Kikyo felt rebellion rise up inside of herself. She dove in the water and splashed Kagome back. They played for several minutes until both of them grew tired, and then Kagome swam to shore and reached for the shampoos and soaps in her bag.

Kikyo watched her pull out the plastic bottles curiously. Kagome squeezed some shampoo in her hair and began to lather it generously. Kagome noticed Kikyo staring at the white foam, and beckoned for her to come over. "It's shampoo. We use it in our time to clean our hair." As Kikyo swam nearer to Kagome, the scent of the shampoo enticed her. It smelled of wild berries and sweet green apples. Kagome finished washing her hair and ducked her head under water to rinse it. She came back up and poured even more shampoo into her hand, and held out her arms patiently. Kikyo quirked a brow.

"What?"

"I'm going to wash your hair for you! Come on, it doesn't hurt."

"I don't think you should."

"Kikyo, stop being a baby. You'll like it, I promise."

The shampoo did smell wonderful. Kikyo closed the space between them and turned her back, and allowed Kagome to massage her scalp. "Does that feel okay? Am I rubbing too hard?" Kikyo almost laughed bitterly. "I can barely feel it, to tell you the truth. My senses are limited. It smells nice, though." Kagome frowned, but continued massaging the shampoo into Kikyo's hair. "It makes your hair really soft, too. Trust me, you've never felt so pampered in your life as when you have a nice bottle of shampoo." Kikyo made a noise in her throat, apparently saying that she agreed. Kikyo's thoughts weren't on her scalp anymore.

Yes, her senses were limited. She could only half-feel what she had fully felt before. She could feel pain if she was injured, but she could not feel hot or cold. She could sense the temperature change in the air, but she never felt it on her skin. And now, she could feel Kagome's soft breasts pressing into her back slightly. She was glad she was dead at this point in time. If she had the capability to become aroused, she would have been in trouble about now. Kikyo could never be a normal woman, no. Not just because she was dead, but because she had secrets. And now that she could feel Kagome's breasts pressed against her back, she did wonder if Tenoch's blood would make her alive once more…

She stepped away from Kagome swiftly. "Thank you. I think it's clean now." And she ducked her head underwater. Kagome blinked, her hands still full of shampoo foam. _'How odd…'_ Kikyo came back up from under the water, and immediately Kagome felt a sudden feeling of déjà vu. A dream came rushing back to her, a dream of Kikyo bathing in the water, with the sun making her skin glow like that of an angel…

Kissing her body, her lips, laying her gently on the shore and then… "Kagome, we should be leaving soon." She blinked. "Huh?"

"Leaving. We're behind schedule."

Kagome sighed, but scampered out of the water and reached for her clothes. She was trying so hard not to look at Kikyo that she didn't notice the eyes that were traveling all over her body. Kikyo hadn't been able to catch herself in time. The modern saying would have been that she was 'checking Kagome out', but seeing as she didn't know that phrase, she simply acknowledged that she had done something inappropriate. She stalked out of the water sullenly, ashamed of herself. She told Kagome not to turn around and then removed her now transparent underclothing and squeezed the water from it before putting it back on. When they were both dressed, they gathered their things once more.

"We have to get over this mountain first. The next mountain is where the lion demons reside." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Ah, good. It's not that far then." Kikyo laughed bitterly. "You say that now. This is just the base of the mountain. It rises so high in the sky that it grows bitterly cold, and there is snow all around. Then, we have to make our way back down and then halfway up another. It's at least another four days away." Kagome groaned. "Couldn't we get there in a day or so if you just rode on my back?" Kikyo shivered slightly at that, but regained her composure quickly.

"No. I refuse to be carried like an infant. Besides, it will give us time to see if you still have your Miko abilities." Kagome sighed, but nodded. "Okay. Fine." They walked about mile or so around the mountain until they found a safe place to climb. Kagome leapt up and down it for several feet to make sure it was sturdy, then offered her hand to Kikyo.

"It's pretty solid here for about a mile up. It should be safe." Kikyo took her hand, allowing Kagome to pull her up far enough to get her footing. "How nice. And if I fall, I trust you'll catch me?" Kagome smirked. "Or maybe we'll both fall down, kind of like we did in that tree." Kikyo laughed and began to climb up the mountain. "Perhaps. Is there any flat ground higher up?"

"Yeah. About fifty feet up, there's a little pathway where we can walk. Not too far."

Kagome was scaling the mountain easily, even with the large yellow backpack fastened safely around her shoulders. She would go five, sometimes ten or fifteen feet above Kikyo, teasing her about climbing so slowly, which earned her a few loose rocks tossed in her direction. The somewhat flat ground finally came into view, and Kagome leapt on top of it thankfully. She turned back and looked down at Kikyo, who was still about fifteen feet below her. "Be careful. It's a little loose near the top."

Kikyo shouted that she understood and climbed carefully to the top. Her slender hands finally touched the top of the flat ground, and Kagome took it gently and helped her up. Kikyo nodded her thanks and looked back. "Can you imagine how hard it's going to be to climb _down _something like this?"

"I don't see how it's a problem. We're just going to toss you down it anyway."

Kagome and Kikyo turned to the rough voice. Kagome's eyes fell on the vulture demon perched on a rock face about ten feet above them. She glared at the revolting demon with hatred in her eyes. "I think you'd better fly away, friend. We don't want any trouble." The vulture demon threw his head backwards and half-laughed, half-screeched. Several other bird-like demons appeared, their heads popping up all over the hidden canyons. Kagome looked back at Kikyo, who had her bow in hand. "Kikyo, get away from the ledge. These guys look sneaky."

Kikyo walked to Kagome's side a bit, where a rock jutted out like a squared- in wall. Confident now that Kikyo would not fall to her second death, her eyes fell back on the enemy, who was now glaring at her. "Well, you're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Kagome crouched, ready to fight. "I told you, we don't want any trouble. Let us pass and you'll leave unharmed." The vulture demon was repulsive. He grinned at Kagome with his beak-like mouth, and his large eyes seemed to be popping out of his half-human head. His body was covered with ragged, scruffy-looking feathers. Kagome's sensitive nose picked up the rotting stench of blood, which was probably covering those nasty-looking feathers. She growled, her demon taking over.

"You guys stink. I thought birds were clean, and here you are smelling like trash. I'll say this one more time- Get out of our way!" The vulture demon cawed loudly, like a mutant crow, and swooped down at Kagome suddenly. His clawed feet lunged for her, and she dodged just in time, and then spun around and landed an open-handed slash on one of his wings. He screeched in pain and curbed his wings, coming back at her for a second time. The rest of the demons took immediate action, and flew at Kagome from all directions.

She dug her boots into the ground and waited for them to arrive. An arrow brimming with a familiar blue aura shot past Kagome's head and hit one of the demons in the chest. It screeched and fell down the canyon walls to its death. Kagome looked back at Kikyo momentarily and locked eyes with her. They both understood the message clearly. Kikyo shot another arrow, and then another, and another, and the demons kept falling from the sky. Kagome estimated that there were at least thirty of them, and she could hear the far-off cries of others eager to join the hunt.

When the first wave of vulture demons reached her, she was ready. She landed a kick to one, a slash to another, taking them out as swiftly as she could without losing her footing. They scattered from her, retreating, only to be met with Kikyo's arrows. One caught her arm and slashed a nasty gash in it, but Kagome did not focus on the pain. The demons were screeching to one another in the skies, formulating a plan in a tongue Kikyo nor Kagome could understand. They swooped towards Kagome again, but this time, they flew past her, heading straight for Kikyo.

Damn it all! Kikyo's arrows could not hit all of them at once. They were clever for ball-headed scavengers. Kagome leapt into the air and took several of them out before the could reach Kikyo. Kikyo, who had taken stance the moment they swooped past Kagome, held out her hand quickly. A ball of blue energy crackled from her palms and burned several of them before they could reach her. One, however, escaped unscathed, and took his great talons and hooked Kikyo's shoulder, throwing her sideways. Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo was shoved from the safety of the rock wall and then slung to the edge of the cliff. Kikyo's feet tried to find balance on the rock carefully, but the stones gave way, and the undead priestess fell.

"_Kikyo_! _No_!"

Kikyo's eyes locked with Kagome's as she fell backwards over the cliff. Kikyo's eyes were unafraid, yet helpless as her body was forced backwards and down into the canyon below. Kagome screamed in surprise and rage and the vultures swooped down on her, clawing and pecking at her. She broke away from them swiftly, slashing in pure, unabashed anger, and then leaped over the side of the canyon, forcing her body down as fast as she could after the falling Miko below. The leader of the vulture demons flew down with Kagome, and caught her by the feet and threw her back up into the air, and then swooped down after Kikyo once more.

Kagome growled and hissed as her eyes bled from golden to crimson. The vultures swooped back up and threw her onto another canyon top, screeching and slashing. Were there no end to them…? Kagome slashed away again and prepared to jump back over the cliff, when she heard something crash into the rocks below. Her demon heart stopped beating. Kikyo… She looked over the ledge quickly and saw Kikyo's body, twisted at an odd angle, unmoving twenty feet below.

Kagome continued to stare down at the twisted body of the older priestess, feeling rage build in her heart like she had never felt before. She felt every individual blood cell pulse in her body, through her heart and into her temples, she felt it all. All conscious disappeared, and she turned on the vulture demons who were cackling behind her. "Why don't you jump with your lover, little Miko? We can't all pick at that skinny bitch laying down there. We'd starve!" They all cackled again. Kagome's breathing became hard, deep and labored as she glared at the leader.

Her heart pulsed once. Twice. More laughter. Three times. More laughter. Unable to control herself any longer, Kagome let her demon blood take complete control. She blacked out. With claws, tail and teeth she attacked swiftly, eliminating them all one by one. The black blood foes soaked her once alabaster-pale skin, and she attained wounds unlike any she had encountered before, and still she slashed and slashed until they were nothing but tiny pieces of meat and matted feathers. Once all her foes were eliminated and the laughter and screeches of pain and fear faded away, so did Kagome's bloodlust.

Still, her eyes remained red and her blood still boiled. She leapt the full twenty feet down the mountain to the fallen Miko, whose eyes were staring blankly at the sky. Kagome's demon was overwhelmed with sadness, and as she took the broken woman in her arms, she roared her anger to the skies above. Her demon eyes wept, her clawed hands ran over Kikyo's face gently, continually, begging her to wake from her dead sleep. She buried her nose in the woman's hair, frightened and alone. She continued to roar angrily. She shook with rage, but most of all she shook with helplessness. The one she would have called mate was truly gone from this world, and this time… there was no bringing her back.

Kagome lay next to Kikyo's broken body, unaware of how much time had passed. She was not conscious, she could not think solid thoughts. Her demon was still awake and uncontrollable as she held Kikyo gently, weeping tears of sadness into her hair. The sky had grown dark and the moon had risen high in the sky, yet she took no notice of it. Kagome wept bitterly, and attempted to roar with anger, but only choked growls erupted from her throat. Her mate was dead, gone from this world. There was no sense in living any longer. She simply could not go on without her beautiful Kikyo at her side.

"Do not weep, sister. Your mate has not yet left this world completely."

Kagome looked up at the faint image shimmering before her eyes. She growled angrily, warning the outsider, even as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. The image of the woman came closer, and Kagome continued to growl, yet her hands never left Kikyo's unmoving body. She could not bring herself to let go, even as the shimmering image touched her shoulder. The moment the woman touched her shoulder, Kagome was filled with a warmth, a comfort she needed so desperately. She stopped growling and simply stared at the woman as the red in her eyes was slowly replaced with gold. Kagome wept even harder now as she held Kikyo close.

"She's dead. They killed her. What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to go on? Leave me alone. I wish to die at her side." The woman raised her eyebrows at Kagome in question.

"You would rather die than go on without her?"

"I would. I would rather die, now please… just go."

The woman removed her hand from Kagome's shoulder and knelt at her side. "Come to your senses, Kagome. Perhaps your demon did not hear, but she is not entirely gone from this world. It is so unlike you to give up, little Miko demon."

"What do you mean, she is not yet gone? She was already undead, and now she is gone. Her soul has returned to hell, hasn't it?"

The woman shook her head, her ears twitching back and forth. Kagome jerked upright, holding Kikyo to her breasts protectively. "You… you're a tiger demon!" The woman nodded sagely. "My name is Tora. I am responsible for sealing away all the tiger demons of the past." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Then you've come to kill me, too, then."

"No."

"Then what are you here for?"

Tora was beautiful beyond all imagine. Her golden eyes narrowed with sadness and compassion as she gazed at Kagome. Her beautiful face was laced with pain for Kagome and her lost would-be lover. Kagome watched as Tora pushed a long, red lock of hair behind her ear. "I have come to tell you of the ancient prophecy, and to bring your mate back to you."

"Kikyo and I are not mated."

"Not physically. But your demon recognizes her, whether you are ready to accept that or not."

"How can you possibly bring her back?"

"I can only bring her back if you listen to my words. It is of the utmost importance."

"Fine. Tell me what you have to say. Anything to bring her back."

"Do you promise not to interrupt?"

"I promise, just say what you have to say!"

Tora nodded sagely, and began her tale. "I wept for my people as the princess of the tiger demons. We were one big, great clan… spread out all over the world. We killed one another, raped, pillaged, plundered, _murdered _those weaker than ourselves. I was ashamed of my people, and even though I was their leader, their princess, they would not listen to me. They were too wild, too drunk with power. They had no honor or compassion."

"Once I realized that our species would wipe out the planet, I had no choice. I sought to murder my own people to save the rest of the world, to save people I would never meet… the task at hand weighed heavily on my shoulders, and several times I almost succumbed to my own dark desires. But I did not. I started killing the men first. They posed the greatest threat. They were reproducing faster than I could kill them, and it was then that I realized I could not kill the mothers of my people, the children, and the innocent women who had been raped and impregnated by them."

"So I used my priestess powers, forged with my insight as a princess and as a tiger demon myself, and I took them all and locked them inside a vortex in which they would never escape. I followed them there, and watched silently as they killed one another. Years passed, and eventually, I was the only one left. I was sick with sadness and my heart wept for my people, but it also wept for myself. I could never have a family, I could never fall in love… all because I knew the cycle would restart again. And in that moment of weakness, I took my own life without seeking the answers that were waiting to be found."

"Listen well to this, Kagome. As I died and traveled to the other side, to the afterlife, a great voice spoke to me of a prophecy that would come to be. A human-born female who could pass through the gates of time would be involved in a battle with a Hasanian. His blood would mix with hers, and the fate of my people would be set right again. This young woman would become the only tiger demon in the entire world. With her mate, a once dead priestess, she would reclaim the life of my people by passing her blood through a new generation of demons. She alone would forge the future of this planet. Kagome, this girl is you."

"Do not look at me with those questioning eyes. I cannot tell you how you will do this or when or why. I was told not to mention any of that to you. This is fate, my darling. You have to figure it out on your own. But I have come to set things right with you. This was foretold far in the distant past. Fate knew that your would-be mate would fall, and it was my job to come back and tell you of the prophecy… and to bring your mate back to life."

"This is what you must do. I will bring your mate back, Kagome. But the moment she wakes, you must give her three drops of blood from the vial of the Hasanian. This is the only way fate can be set right. Do you understand?"

Kagome's head spun with the tale, of all the information, of the weight that would be placed on her shoulders. Kikyo would return, but she would be forced to drink the blood of Tenoch? This is what she had to do to get Kikyo to return to her? She looked at Tora, still broken and saddened by Kikyo's fate. "She absolutely has to have Tenoch's blood? Is there no other way? Won't she be angry with me?" Tora gazed at Kagome with the love of a mother.

"There are many things neither of you understand yet. It will all fall into place. But yes. She must drink it. Tell her you have seen me, and that this is what must be done. It is possible that she will grow angry, and even after that you will face many hardships together, but you must _never_ part. This woman must remain at your side throughout all of eternity, no matter what the cost."

Kagome nodded, tears still collecting in her golden eyes. "I understand. I will do as you say. Just please, bring her back." Tora smiled at Kagome sadly. "I have told you all of this to give you a subconscious idea of what must come to be." Kagome looked at Tora, suspicious with the words 'subconscious idea'. "What do you mean subconscious?" Tora sighed, her final task weighing heavily on her heart.

"You will remember seeing me, speaking to me, but you will not remember that I have told you Kikyo will be your mate, or that the future of our race depends on you. Your demon already knows, so fear not. You are in the right direction. But you will remember nothing I tell you except that this was the only way to bring her back. Oh yes, you will recall that what I say is important, but you will never be able to recall until the tasks you need to do have been done."

Kagome gazed at Tora for several moments, then nodded. Tora smiled, with love and tenderness shining brilliantly in her eyes. "I have waited for centuries to meet you, Kagome. You are a great and beautiful woman. Your heart will grow weak many, many times, but you have a fire in you, a passion, that will always bring you back to the light. Trust yourself. And trust Kikyo."

"I am glad to have met you, too. Thank you for your troubles. And I understand. And I am ready."

Tora nodded one final time, and placed her hand over Kikyo's forehead. She whispered several words, purred and growled, and then removed her hand again. Kagome stared as something black glowed from the center of Tora's palm. The blackness _moved _as though it were alive and angry. At Kagome's questioning gaze, Tora spoke. "It's the seal that binds her to Hell. It has been removed. She will wake in a few moments. Remember to do as I say. Now I must go. I have to drop this off in hell and then rest above in the heavens, free at last. I'll be watching over you Kagome. Be well."

Kagome could say nothing more, for Tora had disappeared into the night, and Kikyo stirred in her arms. Kagome looked down, almost unable to believe her eyes. Her heart leapt with a joy and for things she hadn't dreamed to ever hope for. And then, Kikyo's eyelashes fluttered, and her eyes opened and found Kagome's, and they both were silent. Kikyo stared at Kagome for several confusing moments, focusing on her face. "Kagome? What has happened? I don't feel heavy anymore…"

Unable to contain herself, Kagome squeezed Kikyo with all her might, weeping and sobbing and trying to talk all at the same time. "Kikyo, I'm so sorry… you went over the cliff and I didn't catch you… There was nothing I could do, and the vulture demons were everywhere and I… I was so frightened that I had lost you forever! And then Tora, she came to me, she brought you back…"

"Kagome, wait! Slow down, what are you saying? Why are you covered in so much blood? Are you hurt?"

Kagome's eyes formed fresh tears, but she took a breath and tried to tell Kikyo everything that had happened as slowly as her racing heart would allow. "You were gone, Kikyo. I came after you, but the vulture demon caught me in the air and kept me from reaching you in time. You were gone from this world forever, Kikyo. And I went into a blood rage and I killed them all, every last one of them. I came down to you, but it was too late. You were gone. I cried and I held you, even when the sky turned black, and then Tora Musha Hime, the princess of the tiger demons… she appeared before me and told me she could bring you back."

Kikyo stared at Kagome, wide-eyed and dazed. "Well, what did she say to you?" Kagome wiped her tears, and then stopped crying altogether. "I can't remember everything. She told me I wouldn't, though it was important. It was fate, she said, and I would have to figure it out on my own. I remember one thing, and it's very important, something you must do." Kikyo sat up slowly, testing her limbs, anxious and frustrated, ready for Kagome to tell her what had happened.

"Oh Kikyo, please be careful…"

"What did she say, Kagome?"

Kagome chewed her lip, and then she stopped that too, and tightened her jaw. "You have to drink Tenoch's blood. You must infuse three drops of his blood with your own. We have to set your fate right again." Kikyo stared at Kagome in disbelief, and then stood angrily. "You brought me back on _that _condition? It wasn't your choice to make!" Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes again. "Kikyo, I had to…"

"No! No, you did not have to do anything. Now you have sealed my fate. Now I have to accept whatever happens. I have no choice now, Kagome! What have you done! What gave you the right to decide this for me?"

Kagome fought back more tears and stood to face Kikyo. "It's important that you live and that we complete this journey! She told me Kikyo. It's so important. Please, can't you do it? You must!" Kikyo glared at Kagome, angry that she had no choice in her own fate. "You're right. I must. I have no choice now, do I?" Kagome tightened her fists, frustrated and helpless. "It will work out for the best, Kikyo. That's what she told me. We have to trust her."

"Why," Kikyo spat, "Because she's your princess?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and began to yell. "You should be thankful you're still here! This isn't like you at all, Kikyo. Why are you so upset? What greater harm could it cause that what occurred today?" Kikyo turned away from Kagome. "You could have let me sleep for all eternity. I was just fine right where I was." Kagome's face was suddenly set to one of compassion, and all her anger drained from her being. "Where you was, there was nothing. At least this world is something, Kikyo."

With that, Kagome jumped to the ledge where her bag had been dropped from her body, and carried it over to Kikyo. She opened it and took out the vial of Tenoch's blood and pulled the top from its container. Kikyo glared down at it, not wanting to touch it at all. "I still don't see why I have to drink it." When Kikyo made no move to touch the vial, Kagome turned it upside down and let three drops of it drip onto her finger. Kikyo stared at her incredulously, but did not move away. Kagome said nothing, only extended her finger to Kikyo's mouth.

Kikyo glared for several moments, and then opened her mouth sullenly, allowing Kagome's finger to touch her tongue. Kagome bit her lip as she made sure Kikyo got all of the blood that was on her finger, almost delighting in the innocent, yet sensual touch. She finally drew her finger back to herself and watched Kikyo carefully. Kikyo shrugged. "I don't feel anything." Kagome shook her head.

"No. Remember what happened to me? It takes a while to work. A few hours at least. Please, let me carry you to the river so that we can wash this blood off of ourselves. It's not safe here. Demons will come looking for us if they smell the carnage here."

Kikyo said nothing, but nodded her consent and allowed Kagome to pick her up bridal-style, then hop down the mountain with her. Halfway down, Kagome's nose caught the scent of something far more refreshing than the river, so she changed her direction and continued to leap sideways along the mountain. Kikyo asked where they were going and Kagome said simply that she should trust her. Five minutes later, they were gazing at an inviting hot spring.

Kagome sat Kikyo down gently on the rock pool surrounding the spring. "This mountain must be somewhat volcanic." She stuck her finger in the water carefully, testing the heat. She beamed. "It's the perfect temperature, too! Not too hot or cold. Good for aching muscles." Kagome turned to Kikyo, who hadn't moved. "Kikyo? What's wrong?" Kikyo said nothing, and tried to remove the top part of her robe, but could not. Her movements were very stiff, and moving looked painful for her. Kagome moved to her side immediately, but Kikyo held up her hand.

"It's nothing. I may be awake, but my limbs are stiff from the fall." Kagome walked around Kikyo's body so that she was facing her. "Kikyo, I know you are very proud, but please, let me help you. It's all I want to do." Kikyo didn't really have a choice, seeing as she couldn't move. And the demon blood had to be washed from her clothes and body… "I won't look. I promise." Kikyo seemed relieved by this, a nodded her consent. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled and peeled Kikyo's robe off, her eyes never leaving Kikyo's face. When all Kikyo's clothing was removed, Kagome removed her own, and then picked Kikyo up and carried her into the warm waters of the spring. She sat Kikyo on a raised rock, and then took a cloth from her bag and soaked it in the spring waters and soap. She caressed the blood from Kikyo's skin gently, ignoring the stings of her own wounds. She was demon. They would heal soon enough.

Kikyo had fallen silent once more, and said nothing while Kagome removed the blood from her skin. Kagome slid the cloth over Kikyo's skin gently, over her neck, her shoulders, her back… the warm water of the spring was making the smell of the soap stronger, and Kagome was almost drunk with the smell of it now. Her hands slid down Kikyo's side, to her stomach, and then under the water to caress her legs clean of the grime she had accumulated.

Soon, Kikyo was clean again. "Would you like for me to help you out and dress you? It's no trouble." Kikyo shook her head lightly. "No. The warmth of the water is easing the stiffness in my limbs. I can move a little bit now." Kagome nodded, and propped Kikyo up against the rock pool, and then shifted to the other side to wash herself. Kikyo watched Kagome with an odd fascination. Kagome was moving stiffly, too. Now that Kagome was nude, Kikyo could see the gashes that covered her small frame. The gashes worried her so much that she didn't think about Kagome's complete nudity.

Kagome was making sure that her privates were covered at all times anyway. She held one arm over her breasts while she used the other to try and cleanse her shoulders. Kikyo shifted her body closer to Kagome's. "Let me do it. You're in pain… I should return the favor." Kagome protested at first, but Kikyo pulled the cloth from her hands and began scrubbing tenderly, mindful of the gashes. It was a pity. Kagome had beautiful skin, and it would be a shame if it scarred. "Do you think you will have any scars, Kagome?"

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It'll scar for a little while, then it should go away completely. If I heal half as fast as Inuyasha, there shouldn't be any marks by morning." Kikyo made a noise in the back of her throat to show that she had heard. Kikyo didn't want to focus on Kagome's beautiful skin any longer, so she forced her mind to wander elsewhere. She had cleaned wounds so many times she could be gentle with her eyes closed.

"What do you think Tenoch's blood will do to me? How will my fate alter?"

Kagome was thoughtful for several moments, making sure she chose her words carefully. "Tenoch explained that it was something fate had missed. It fixes things, physical and emotional things that have gone awry in the past. He also said that it awakened what sleeps within." Kikyo scoffed.

"What sleeps within, ne?"

"Hai. What sleeps within."

Kikyo tried to act as careless as possible, but she was both curious and frightened about what would happen to her. How would it alter her life? What about her would change? Would she become a living, breathing woman again? A red-blooded woman with desires? She guessed that was part of what would happen to her. The pain she felt in her joints was unlike any pain she had felt since she was brought back. She was feeling things at a greater intensity already. She was _excited_… excited about being _alive _again.

'_What sleeps within. There's no telling what sleeps within _me_.'_

_The smell of dew in the grass assailed her senses, pulling a complete feeling of content over her tired shoulders. The sun was rising over the forest trees beautifully, and the morning glories glowed with the brilliance of the pale sunlight. Kikyo opened her eyes and stared out into the trees. The forest concealed some mischievous spy, she knew. Kikyo had a good idea of who it was, but stood anyway, alert and excited. "So you want to play, do you little youkai?" _

_Kikyo smiled in the direction of the trees, and then turned on her heel, running across the meadow into the trees across the clearing. She felt the grass beneath her bare feet cushion her pounding steps, exalting her into large, bounding leaps that filled her heart with joy. She laughed as she ran into the forest. She could sense the young demon behind her, smirking as she partook in the thrill of the hunt. _

_After running for several moments, Kikyo stopped and looked behind her. The young Miko-demon was nowhere to be seen. Only the low call of the morning birds reached Kikyo's ears, and the feeling of being someone's prey excited her senses. Her eyes scanned the treetops and the land around her. Her heart pounded in her chest as something wonderful and dangerous swam over her form, leaving her slightly weak in the knees. "Come on… where are you, Koi? I know you're there…"_

_A dark form emerged from the trees at Kikyo's back. Kikyo's eyes continued to scan the area in front of her, unaware of the figure sneaking up to her back. The Miko-demon revealed a fang-filled grin as she crept closer to the unsuspecting woman. Soon she was inches from the Miko's neck. Her hands eased out and grasped Kikyo's hips, earning her a slight gasp. Kagome breathed into Kikyo's hair, letting the warmth of her breath excite the sensitive skin there. Kikyo moaned slightly and went limp in her arms, and then she tilted her head to allow Kagome better access to the tender flesh of her neck. Kagome took the offer, and nipped at the skin lovingly, showering it kisses and licks that drove the older Miko wild._

_Kagome turned the other woman and lay her on the soft earth, hovering over her like cat toying with a helpless mouse. Kikyo gazed into Kagome's wild eyes, knowing what was coming next. The look in Kagome's eyes excited her beyond all imagination…Kagome had complete control over her. Kikyo whined her submission as Kagome's mouth assaulted her neck once more, her lips, her jaw line, her collarbone…_

_Kikyo burned with desire, eager to be naked underneath the beautiful, dangerous woman that hovered over her. "Kagome, my koishii, my love… take me. I am yours, koi, please…" Kagome smirked lovingly at the woman and ran her clawed fingers over Kikyo's clothed breasts. In on swift movement, her claws slashed through the material through the middle. Kikyo cried out in surprise and need, mewling her eager pleas. Kagome moved her index finger over the opening slowly, then flipped it to the side, leaving Kikyo's swollen breasts exposed to her eyes. _

_Kagome lowered her head once more and tentatively, seductively licked and kissed at the exposed flesh, teasing the moaning Miko beneath her. Kagome licked and nipped at Kikyo's swollen nipples gently, earning her a cry of pleasure. Kagome's hand moved over the soft skin of Kikyo's side, sliding up to grasp a breast and knead it gently. Mindful of her claws, Kagome took a peaked nipple and rolled it between her fingers. Kikyo grew tired of the senseless teasing and cried out once more, begging to be taken._

"_Make love to me, Kagome… make love to me, I need you…" Kagome's head moved below Kikyo's breasts, down to the silky smooth skin of her stomach, kissing her way down to where Kikyo's desire burned. She lay little kisses around Kikyo's bellybutton, lower still to the flesh just above her pants. Her hands moved to the cloth and pulled it down slowly, revealing a tuft of soft, black hair. Kagome kissed it, inching closer and closer…_

The morning birds sang as the sun began to rise over the mountains. All nature was at peace, unaware still of the events to come. Kagome's eyes cracked open slightly to greet the morning sun. She blinked sleepily, trying to clear her mind of the night haze. Her eyes fell on Kikyo, who was still sleeping. Something was amiss. Kagome's eyes shut tightly as the sweet smell of the Miko's arousal hit her nose full-force. She shivered, and opened her eyes and gazed at the sleeping Miko once more.

Something primal took hold of her, and inched closer to the sleeping woman. Kikyo's was moaning and panting heavily in her sleep, obviously dreaming of something deliciously sinful. Kagome crept closer, on all fours. So Tenoch's blood had truly brought Kikyo back to the world of the living… Kagome lowered her head to Kikyo's neck and inhaled the scent of sweat and desire. It burned her mind like an obscene craving she was trying desperately to resist.

She tried to tell herself to back away, that she was far too close… but she was unable to move from where she was. Kagome fought desperately for control of her mind, and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself, but the deeper she breathed the more the Miko's scent intoxicated her senses, pulling her closer, still… There was something different about Kikyo's scent, other than the smell of arousal and sweat that coated her alabaster skin.

Kagome suddenly took note of the adorable markings on Kikyo's face, of the animalistic ears that sat on her head… Kikyo smelled of bellflowers, and sweat, and arousal… but she smelled of something else, more dangerous and primal than anything Kagome had ever smelled before. She felt her body shake with desire. She leaned closer, closer, eager to capture Kikyo's lips with her own, unable to control her mind and body. Flashes of heated thoughts assaulted her mind, and Kagome was unable to hold them back anymore.

She leaned closer still to the woman's face, held her lips a mere centimeter above Kikyo's own, gazing down lovingly at the sleeping Miko. And then, Kikyo's eyes opened. Reality came crashing down on Kagome all at once. She was hovering over Kikyo like some sex-hungry animal. She did not move, but shut her eyes tightly and winced, expecting a slap or words that would embarrass her beyond all reasoning. Yet, neither things never came… and then, Kikyo's soft lips touched Kagome's, making her eyes open wide with shock as the older Miko kissed her senselessly.

Kagome's primal desires came flooding back immediately, and she kissed the Miko deeply, hungrily. The kisses became more and more heated with passion, and Kikyo's hands were tangled in Kagome's hair, pulling her closer still, sliding down to touch her hips, pulling her into the soft flesh that tortured her so. Kikyo rolled over, the demon-Miko still in her arms. Kagome cried out as her back was thrust into the soft earth, and as Kikyo pressed herself on top of her again, kissing her, letting her hands wander over Kagome's soft flesh.

Kikyo's hand slid underneath Kagome's shirt and kneaded her breasts imprisoned by the cloth bra. Kikyo's own claws ripped it from Kagome's chest, allowing her hands to roam freely over the soft flesh. Her mouth went to Kagome's neck, licking and sucking, relishing in the salty taste of Kagome's sweat. They were both underneath the spell of their own heart-felt desires, unable to break away. No words were whispered. Only moans of pleasure echoed throughout the deserted area, driving both of them to the brink of something that could not be taken back. Kagome had never felt such pleasures before, never felt the touch of another assault her in such _sinful_ ways. No longer able to stand it any longer, she moaned Kikyo's name. And Kikyo stopped.

Kagome opened her eyes, prepared to protest, when she realized that Kikyo had a lost expression on her face. The slits that had been Kikyo's pupils filled out more, giving her an innocent, child-like appearance. Kikyo's eyes lowered to where her hand was cupping Kagome's breast. A blush crept up to her cheeks, and then she crawled off of Kagome quickly, unaware of what had just happened. Kagome almost screamed in dismay. She burned, she pulsed, everything in her wanted Kikyo's touch back more than anything.

"I… I'm… what just happened?"

Kagome sat up and covered her chest, thankfully still clothed with her red shirt. She stared at Kikyo fearfully, wondering how the Miko would react to her new senses. Kagome couldn't find the words she was looking for, even as Kikyo searched her eyes, desperate for answers. When Kagome said nothing more, Kikyo sighed and stood, suddenly very ashamed of what just happened. "Did I take advantage of you? I wasn't in control… I, I'm sorry." Kagome stood, too. "No, don't be sorry! I don't think it was _all _you anyway…"

Kikyo's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and now she stared at Kagome wild-eyed. "What the hell? Why do I _burn_ like this? I… I'm alive, I'm _hot_…" Kagome stared in bewilderment as Kikyo began to laugh hysterically. She jumped around and took Kagome's hands, pulling the Miko up and down with her. Kikyo's laughter was contagious, and Kagome laughed with her, relishing in the spontaneous bliss. They couldn't laugh like fools forever, however, and Kikyo eventually stopped jumping and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I'm alive."

Kagome grinned, happier than she had ever been. "I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Kikyo nodded, a lost smile still etched on her alabaster face. She released Kagome hands and walked around, rubbing her head, searching for something. And then a tail swished to the side, catching Kikyo and Kagome's eyes at the same time. Kikyo stopped moving, shocked, and took a hold of it. "Oh my Kami…"

Kagome froze. She thought Kikyo realized…? "Don't panic, Kikyo. Remember what Tenoch said. Fate, right? Right?" Kikyo looked back at her, slightly frightened. "Kagome, what direction was the spring in? I need to see my face." Kagome stood there, at first shocked and unaware of what Kikyo had asked. Then, she jumped and ran to her bag, digging through it purposefully until her hand wrapped around the mirror. She extended it to Kikyo slowly.

Kikyo took the mirror and looked into it. She touched the markings on her cheeks, the ears on her head… went to feel underneath the dark-rimmed eyes, which were a wild golden color, like Kagome's, only slightly darker. She looked at Kagome again and then sank to her knees. "I'm a lion demon." Kagome's eye wandered over the streaks on Kikyo's face. There were three, just like Kagome's markings, two black ones above and below one golden one. Kikyo's were not orange like Kagome's, but a deep brown-gold that accented her eyes perfectly. Kagome took a breath.

"For what it's worth, you look more beautiful than ever before." Kikyo stared at Kagome for several moments, then smiled slightly, a look of bewilderment still dominating her features. "Thank you. For what it's worth." Kagome laughed slightly and moved to sit down next to Kikyo, never taking her eyes off the beautiful Miko. Kikyo gazed into Kagome's eyes, blocking out the thoughts that crazed her this morning. "I wonder if I still have my Miko powers." Kagome smiled and took Kikyo's hands in hers, then held them up together. "Let's see, then."

They both concentrated deeply, and almost immediately a soft glow surrounded their hands. Kikyo's blue mixed with Kagome's pink, making a lovely purple aura swarm like little currents of wind. They both laughed lightly, amazed that they still had their Miko powers. "Well, at least we're still half normal." Kikyo smiled slightly as she watched her power and Kagome's mingle, accepting one another. "We have to make it to the lion demons as soon as possible. Now that I am one, I'll need all the advice I can get." Kagome smiled and nodded, agreeing.

"Now that you're a demon, too, we should be able to get there faster." Kikyo smiled. "Yes, I suppose that's one good thing. She gazed into Kagome's eyes for several more seconds, taking in the moment, analyzing everything. "Well. We should get going then." They released one another's hands, and they were both sad to see their auras go. They felt cold somehow, now that they were no longer linked. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and walked about, picking up the things they had left out.

Kikyo sat there, still, thinking of the wonders of Tenoch's blood. She hadn't thought much about it at first, but now that she had been altered by it as well, she couldn't _stop _thinking of it. She realized again, just now, that she was slightly disappointed that she had become a lion demon. She had been hoping secretly in her heart that if she became any demon, she would have been a tiger demon, like Kagome. Now they were even more different that before. _'But we're both _alive_."_

Thinking no more, Kikyo stood. The journey would be over more quickly than she though. Time was on their side now, for they would both be faster than they had ever been. And as they both leapt, ran, dashed over the mountains, Kikyo wondered if she was ready to part with Kagome. Would Kagome return to Inuyasha and the others? Would Kikyo be left alone again, to start this new life? It would be hard. Kikyo was no longer human, and couldn't blend in as well as she did before. It was new, it was dangerous, it was all too much to take. And what happened this morning, between herself and Kagome…She had no choice but to keep moving, though. That was life, and she could not stop now to think about it.


	8. Chapter 8

They did stop, though. The lion demon village laid just a few miles away. Kikyo knew it was hidden, concealed by magical barriers that kept it from the world's view. Kagome sensed this too, and was now standing still beside Kikyo. "Are you ready?" Kikyo looked at Kagome, not sure how to answer the question. She was, in a way, to learn about herself so that they could get the help they needed. Then again, she wanted to be near Kagome a while longer, just the two of them. Her stomach growled suddenly.

"Let's wait a while. I'm… I'm hungry." She was surprised at the thought. She hadn't eaten anything since her death nearly fifty-two years ago. Kagome, however, was beaming. "Great! I'll cook something for you, and you can finally taste a chocolate bar for dessert! This'll be great, you'll see…" And Kikyo smiled as Kagome sat her large backpack down and began rummaging through it purposefully, choosing the perfect lunch for her. It felt so natural for them to be near one another, to be traveling on this journey together. And now, it was nearly over.

As Kagome prepared the meal, a look of questioning spread over her features. Kikyo noticed this, even more so before due to her new demon senses. "What troubles you, Kagome?" Kagome looked up from the steaming pot (Which contained something that smelled delicious, Kikyo noted) to gaze at the older woman. "I don't really know how to say. This morning…" Kikyo blushed slightly. It was contagious, and soon Kagome was blushing, too. "Kikyo? Is it natural for women to…" Kikyo knew what she was asking. Kikyo had asked herself that question many, many times before. She didn't have a truthful answer for her, so she thought deeply until she knew what to say.

"The rest of the world would tell you no."

"But what would you tell me?"

Kikyo looked at the sky, still thinking. Perhaps now it was the time for them to uncover all the secrets they had. Now was the time for talking, and getting to know one another. They owed one another that much. They wouldn't go into a village full of wise demons while not knowing one another well enough. The demons would sense this, and immediately mistrust them. They had a way of doing that, Kikyo remembered. They had discovered her secrets in a matter of moments when she met them before.

She looked at Kagome, the pre-strain of her words weighing heavily on her shoulders. They would have to get this out of the way sooner or later. "Kagome… when I was fifteen, I met a girl named Haruko…"

Kagome's breath caught in her chest. Was Kikyo saying that she had a romantic relationship with a female in her past life? It was almost too much to believe. She didn't dare open her mouth, from fear of scaring Kikyo into a silent corner. So instead, she controlled her expression and focused on the soup she was preparing, all the while listening intently to Kikyo's words. Kikyo's eyes revealed that her mind was years and years and miles away from where she was now. Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I had completed my Miko training and had already taken over the village. I was very frightened, so desperate to do a decent job. I was patient, but still very, very young. I was scared and determined. Strange combination, ne? Mother had passed recently, and I was alone. I had Kaede to care for, an entire village of people to look after. One day, I ventured into the forest to gather herbs. I needed to get away from the people, away from their proud eyes. Somehow I felt small, even though I had control over everything."

"Anyway. As I was gathering the herbs, a weak cry for help echoed through the trees. Being that I was a priestess and healer, I immediately put down my herbs and followed the voice, to where a young girl with brown hair and green eyes lay bleeding and severely injured beneath a tree. A demon had attacked her. She managed to escape with her life, but just barely. She was covered in blood and badly broken. She passed out shortly after I found her."

"I carried her to the village and looked after her for many months. As she got better, so did our conversations. She told me her name was Haruko, and that she was from a fishing village far to the east. She told me personal things, so I thought it fair to confide in her as well. She was betrothed to the son of their village chief. She had been frightened and ran away, wanting nothing more than to be free. I told her I craved the same thing. Everyone's eyes were on me, and every day I had to hide the pain of losing my mother. I hated the responsibility and everything that came with it."

"We grew closer to one another. One day, she asked me what I wanted most out of life. I could not answer at the time. I felt so close to her. She was my best friend, and what I wanted most in that time was to have her remain at my side in the village, so that we could grow up and grow closer to one another. I could not tell her that, though. It felt strange, too strange. So instead I simply gazed at her, and she gazed back at me. And then she…"

Kagome was hanging on every word, curious and slightly jealous. She had to hear this, though, she wanted to. And Kikyo was stalling. This must be a painful memory for Kikyo, Kagome knew…but the story was half told now, and she needed desperately to hear the rest of it. "Go on." Kikyo turned to Kagome, searching her face for any sign of disgust or uneasiness. She found none. Kagome was smiling at her patiently, genuinely. Kikyo sighed and looked down at her feet.

"She kissed me. It was as if my entire world had exploded into a rainbow of colors, with no particular direction. My joy burst through my skin and mingled in the air around us. Then, she was on top of me, doing things to my body that I didn't understand, but things I loved. Somehow I knew it was wrong. I was a priestess, a holy woman. I wasn't supposed to be touched like that, but I couldn't contain myself. We made love that night, and my soul sang with joy for several days."

"Then, the people began to look at me strangely. They looked at me with uneasiness and something else… they could see it. The touches we shared, the looks of love and adoration… they knew we had become more than friends, and they whispered behind my back. I cried several times, asking God why I loved her so much and why I needed her so sinfully. She could see the strain it caused me. It was the first step towards the end."

"We continued to make love, to be by each other's side. We tried so hard to be happy. Then one day, she looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said it was time for her to leave, to go back to her village and her responsibilities. She told me she couldn't bear to ruin my life. I was the leader of the village. My people should come first, she said. And they were beginning to hate me because of the love she and I shared."

"I protested, of course. I told her it didn't matter, that I loved her more than anything, and that I would do anything to keep her. I was young and foolish, though. It ended with us making love for one last time, and her broken promise that she would stay. When I woke the next morning, she was gone, nowhere to be found. One of the villagers told me that she had left earlier that morning, heading east into the forest. I went after her, searched for her… but many miles and many weeks later, I gave up and returned home."

"I was so depressed, so saddened… I would not find the will to go on. Some of the girls in the village even came to my tent, offering their bodies as if that would make me happier. I resisted them as well as I could, but they were skilled… very skilled. I calmed myself with the union of their bodies, with the strongest liquor in the village, but it just wasn't the same. I stayed angry, and eventually it all stopped. I told them I didn't like it, that I didn't want it. That I would return to the way I was. It was just a phase, I said. The result of me losing my mother."

"After they stopped coming into my home, the people began to encourage me, to embrace me once more. Kaede needed me, the villagers needed me. I had no choice but to move on. So I became silent and mature, always caring for others more than myself. It was all genuine, but my broken heart helped with the maturity. I was angry for the longest time… and then, a letter came for me one day."

Kagome saw the tears forming in Kikyo's eyes, and as a result, her own lashes became wet. Kikyo took several breaths, blinking back the tears, and then continued.

"It was from her. From Haruko. In the letter, she apologized for leaving me so suddenly. She said what she had said before, that she wanted to best for me, for me to be happy, and that she wasn't the person to do that. I needed the people, she said. I was their leader. And it was not only my responsibility, but my joy to care for others. She also said that she had married the village chief's son, and that she was with child and happier than she had ever been. 'Be happy for me, Kikyo. And find happiness for yourself.' That is what she told me. And strangely, I did. I didn't hurt anymore. My heart was still stoic from the pain, but I had found my redemption."

"I was happy for her, and glad that she found that happiness. And because I loved her so, I was able to release her into her own life, away from me. I no longer felt angry with her. Just content and glad for the closure. I sent a letter back to her with the messenger that had brought it, telling her that I wished the best for her. I would miss her, but with time the pain would lessen. And it did. Months went by, and my heart healed. The village ignored what happened, and we buried the secret. We never spoke of it. It never happened. And it was better that way."

"Shortly after, Inuyasha arrived. My heart had mended, but I was vulnerable. I allowed him to enter my heart, but it was nothing compared to that of Haruko. That is when I knew, the moment I died… that I didn't love him as I had her, and that I would never be the same. That was the source of my rage. And I am happy to say that now my heart has let go of the past. I am alive now. I am ready to accept the future."

Silence. Silence dragged on for several more moments. Kagome could think of nothing to say at first. She was stunned. Kikyo had been with a woman she loved, had been with several women in a sexual manner. The squeaky-clean priestess had a past, just like everyone else did. She had sinned. She had lost herself. Somehow Kagome hadn't been able to imagine Kikyo as anything but graceful and elegant and in control before, but now… now she saw. Kikyo was a normal woman with normal feelings just like everyone else. And that was exactly what it was. Normal.

"I'm sorry for all your losses, Kikyo." Kikyo looked at her, eyes still wet with tears. She was smiling though, smiling at Kagome with the strangest expression on her face. "Come now, don't tell me you don't think less of me. Kikyo, the perfect priestess is stained with sin. I have done something unnatural." Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No! I don't think there was anything unnatural about it at all, Kikyo. You loved her, it was innocent! And what happened afterwards, when she left… no, I do not think less of you. If anything, I think more of you. You are human just like the rest of us, and there is no shame in that. We try our best. It's all we can do. And if love offers itself to us… Kikyo, love is the most important thing about life! It doesn't matter what shape, color, form or gender that it comes in… love is love. And I am glad that you experienced that."

Kikyo looked at her, shocked. Kagome did not find her strange? Stained? Dirty? No, not at all, apparently. She was not angry, disgusted, or anything of the like. Kikyo smiled, fighting back the tears that had began to form again. "Thank you, Kagome." Kagome continued to smile, and simply nodded. Then, she thought of something else. "Kikyo… did you and Inuyasha ever… you know…" Kikyo blushed and shook her head violently. "No, of course not! No, no, no… I took an oath of celibacy after what happened with Haruko. After everything that happened I couldn't very well lose myself in that again…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, until Kikyo turned and asked her the very same question. "What about you?" Kagome laughed sheepishly, blushing slightly. "No. Never. I've never been with anyone like that before." Kikyo smiled. "That is good. You are still pure, then." Kagome didn't know how to respond, so smiled sheepishly instead. "So, um… soup's ready. Still hungry?"

Kikyo nodded and took some of the soup Kagome offered her. She took a bite of it slowly, allowing it to cool before it touched her tongue. The moment it did, her jaw locked up as deliciousness dominated her senses. "Kagome, this is great! You cook very well!" Kagome accepted the compliment with a smile and a thank you, and they ate in silence again, for Kikyo could barely contain her manners because of how tasty the food was. Kagome ate her own at a slower pace, never taking her eyes off the Miko sitting opposite of her.

"Well, since you've come clean, I guess I should too. Do you remember those dreams I was having? And I said they were about me fighting all the time?" Kikyo nodded absently. Kagome bit her lip, still no believing what she was about to say. "Well, I wasn't fighting in them. I lied." Kikyo looked at Kagome now, her brows raising ever so slightly. "Oh?" Kagome nodded as a lovely pink began to decorate her cheeks.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I lied."

"Well, what were they about then?"

"About other things."

"That has been established. But _what_ were they about?"

"You."

Kagome had said it without thinking. Kikyo began to blush slightly, unsure of what to say. She knew now what Kagome meant. Kagome seemed desperate, unbelieving that the words had come from her mouth. She was jumpy, and knocked several things over as she reached for her bag, then jumped up, triumphant, wielding two rectangular packages. "H… here! Try some chocolate." Kikyo was also unsure of what else to say, so she took the chocolate quickly.

"Thank you." She peeled the plastic back and nibbled at it tentatively. Her eyes widened as the sweet taste of sugar and cocoa exploded in her mouth. She nearly moaned at the delicious flavor. "This… this is amazing! This is chocolate?" Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Great, isn't it? It's made from cocoa beans. Yum, right?" Kikyo nodded, giving Kagome a strange look. "Yeah. _Yum_…"

Kagome laughed nervously and went back to eating her chocolate in silence. How could she have possibly told Kikyo _that_? She sighed, feeling suddenly dizzy. She wanted to finish quickly so that they could enter the lion demon village. If Kikyo asked her exactly what went _on _in the dreams, she was certain she would faint. _'God, Kagome… what have you gotten yourself into?'_

They packed up everything quickly, and were soon on their way again. Kikyo took a turn at the rock face of the mountain and they ventured deeper into a forest that seemed to come out of nowhere. Kagome was silent as she followed Kikyo, still disturbed by her thoughts. Was it possible that she and Kikyo could be…? She shook her head, no longer wanting to think of it. She had to focus. They were about to meet some very wise creatures, and Kagome wanted nothing but her confidence to show.

Kikyo stopped at a large bonsai tree. It was the largest Kagome had ever seen. It's branches reached high into the sky, and the base of it was about twenty feet in diameter. Her moth formed a small 'o' as she gazed upon it. Kikyo sighed. "This is it. Are you ready?" Kagome nodded. "Yep! Ready as I'll ever be." Kikyo nodded and ran her fingers over the smooth bark of the tree, caressing the wooden wrinkles.

"Wacha noma, bonga amani." Kagome tilted her head at the foreign language, unsure of what it meant. She didn't think of it for long, though, because as the last word left Kikyo's tongue, a doorway appeared where Kikyo's hand had been. Kikyo looked back at Kagome with stern eyes. "They could be violent. Let me go first." Kagome nodded and followed Kikyo as she walked through the door.

They were met by what looked like the whole damn village. Several fierce looking men and women where glaring at them, wielding spears and swords and bows. The largest of the group, a man-demon looking to middle aged, shouted to them in a cold, clear voice. "Sister lion… why do you bring that bad luck charm into our village? Who are you and what do you want with us?" Kagome realized that by sister lion, he meant Kikyo. Also realizing this, Kiyo answered back as clearly as she could, but not before dropping her bow to the ground.

"We mean you no harm. I am Kikyo, a priestess of a village far from here, and this is Kagome, who is also a priestess. We have been changed into demons and seek the advice of the mother Akili." The lion demon growled furiously and appeared in front of Kikyo, his face growling into hers. Kagome growled her own warning, but Kikyo held her hand out. "What makes you think you are welcome in this village, outsider?" Kikyo kept her expression cool.

"Months ago, I met members of your pack in my travels. I nursed one back to health, and I was told I would be allowed a temporary welcome here. I am also here to deliver something to chief Akili, sent by Tenoch, King of Hasana."

"You lie!"

"No, Kasim! Stop. It is as she says." The crowd parted to reveal a younger lion demon, male with a stout chest. Scars lined his body, an Kikyo eyed one in particular. Kasim, the older demon, growled. "What is this, Kimoni? You know this woman?" Kimoni nodded, his golden eyes never leaving Kikyo. "That is most definitely the woman who saved my life all those months ago. Let her pass. All of you!" The crowd parted, and Kimoni walked up to where Kikyo and Kagome were standing. Kasim glared at Kimoni for several moments, the growled again. "And I trust you are taking responsibility for them?" Kimoni nodded. "Of course."

That being said, Kasim left them, following the rest of the crowd that seemed to be heading back to their tasks. Every one of them looked back in turn, however, curious of the new visitors. Kagome watched all of them, her demon spiking to a potential threat. As they all returned, her eyes fell on Kimoni. "Kikyo, was it? It's been a while. You have changed, but I sense that it is you. What has happened?" Kagome watched him carefully, alert to anything he may do. Kikyo, however, seem to trust him completely.

"It's nice to see you again, Kimoni. I am glad to see that your wounds has healed. Can we talk along the way? It is very important that we see Akili." Kimoni nodded, and turned. "Of course. This way." Kagome continued to glare, but she followed Kikyo and Kimoni to the village chief's home.

"It was the blood of the Hasanian king that has made me like this. The same for my companion, Kagome. We seek Akili's knowledge on the matter."

"If anyone can help, she can."

"That is what we have heard."

"So fate has wronged the two of you. So convenient that you've found one another."

"Don't be crass, Kimoni. It was Tenoch's choice to distribute his blood. We are not taking it lightly."

"I trust you are not taking it lightly. I do not know what to say for your companion. She's very rude. Not once has she stopped glaring at me."

Kagome growled, and Kikyo turned to her. Kagome's face was etched deeply with dislike and disdain, and her fangs were slightly bared. It wasn't unnatural for Kagome's demon to dislike these people. They hadn't exactly given them a warm welcome, and Kagome was on edge with alertness. Kikyo brushed her hand against Kagome's lightly, which at least got Kagome to stop baring her teeth.

"She doesn't know of the customs here. She is still new to her demon senses, and the welcome we were given has her on edge. You'll have to forgive her, Kimoni."

"I sense that in her aura. She is a good person, I know, but she is very impatient and wild, is she not?"

"Yes. That's why we're here. We both need help controlling our demon blood."

"You are welcome here, both of you. We are very prideful and protective, so we tend to be on edge a bit ourselves."

"Humph. Prideful my ass. Where is the honor in shoving spears into the faces of two young women, huh?"

Kikyo turned to Kagome, sternness set in her eyes. She couldn't say anything to her because Kagome's demon needed respect in order to return it. Her pride was great, and her power even greater. It was dangerous to berate her for it. Nothing could be done. Luckily, Kimoni laughed in good nature.

"There there, young demon. Just imagine what your reaction would be if two outsiders intruded on your village suddenly, and you had no idea if they were friend or foe. Would you not defend your companion in a manner as we did?"

Kagome frowned one last time, but she had stopped glaring. She wouldn't apologize, but she nodded swiftly to show that she understood what he was saying. She stayed close to Kikyo's side vigilantly, never once straying more than six inches from her. Kimoni smiled at this. It was apparent that the two women had feelings for one another. Kagome was just being protective. Being a lion demon, Kikyo automatically had a better rate of control over herself than Kagome did. Kagome was another story… a tiger demon, brimming with hidden strength, impatience, and a ridiculous amount of pride. It was understood.

"This is Akili's place. Please wait a moment." Kagome and Kikyo stood while Akili approached the guards at the door. They whispered back and forth, and then one of the guards called out something. Kagome picked up Akili's soft, husky voice saying it was fine for them to enter. Kimoni gestured for them to come forward. "You may enter. Please, be as respectful as possible. She has been on edge lately for reasons I cannot tell you, but heed my warning." Kikyo and Kagome both nodded, and then entered the door.

There were furs strewn about everywhere. A spicy smell Kagome didn't recognize assaulted her senses. Her eyes fell on Akili herself, who was sitting in a large chair at the head of a small fire, examining them with great scrutiny. She was young, as Tenoch had said. Her black-rimmed eyes glowed, golden in the firelight. Her skin was nearly as golden as her eyes, only a darker shade. Her limbs were muscular, yet every bit as elegant and graceful as the branches of a willow tree. Kagome gulped.

"Greetings. What is it I can do for you?" Kikyo bowed her head slightly. Kagome was still too frozen to move. The smell of this place was calming, and it made her limbs feel heavy and subdued. "We have come to deliver something from King Tenoch of Hasana, and also to seek the advice on our well being." Akili held out her hand elegantly. Kagome, realizing what she wanted, sat her pack down and pulled the book from its prison. She approached Akili carefully, but confidently, and lay the book gently in her hands. Kagome backed away with as much respect as she could muster, and nearly breathed a sigh of relief once she had reached Kikyo's side again.

Akili ran her fingers over the book, tracing the elegant, golden vines that decorated its cover. She seemed distant as she opened it. She picked up a letter that had been folded behind its front cover and read it carefully. Kagome and Kikyo said nothing, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment. Moments later, Akili placed the letter back inside of the book and sat it on a table near her chair. She examined Kagome and Kikyo once more.

"I thank you for bringing this to me. I have been waiting for it for a long time. I know what you seek, and I can help you. But please, explain the case to me fully." Kikyo raised her head, standing proud before the great lion chief. "Kagome and I were blessed with the blood of the Hasanian king. She was a human priestess before, and I was an undead human priestess. I seek advice and guidance on my species."

Akili's eyes traveled over Kikyo, and then her eyes fell on Kagome. "I see, priestess Kikyo. I can grant you what you need. And you, Kagome. What is it that you seek?" Kagome's eyes had been on Akili's the entire time, and now she felt small. She felt that she was somehow in the presence of greatness, and had to be careful of what she said. All the aggression she felt towards the lion demons had long since faded. Akili had known their names. Was she a fortune teller of some sort as well? Kikyo had mentioned they were very wise, but were they psychic as well?

"I can't control myself at times. I go into blood lusts. Tenoch gave me a crystal dagger, infused with his blood, that is supposed to keep me calmer than usual, but control is still hard. I am the only one of my kind, and I have no one to help me. I also seek your advice and guidance. If it's not too much trouble, that is…" Akili smiled gently at the young demon-Miko, which made Kagome even more nervous.

"How adorable you are. You are quite shy, aren't you?" Kagome shook her head, her nervousness getting the better of her. "No ma'am… at least, not all the time. I just…" Akili smiled at her again. "I know." Kikyo kept herself from glaring at Akili, trying to remember that she was very wise and commanded respect. Kikyo hadn't missed what just went on, though… Akili was flirting senselessly with Kagome. And poor Kagome probably didn't realize it at all.

"You two will remain in the village for as long as it takes. You will be trained and educated until I feel you are both ready to be on your own. Young demons constantly learn things from birth. There is a large difference between growing up a demon and being transformed into one suddenly. Do you accept my offer to help you?" Kagome and Kikyo both answered with a firm 'yes.' Akili smiled as her eyes fell on Kagome again. "Very well. Feel free to roam the village. Your lessons will begin tomorrow. Tonight, we will have a feast to celebrate our new guests. You may go."

Kagome and Kikyo thanked her again, and then backed out of the little house with as much respect as they could muster. Once they were outside, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "What did she mean 'as long as it takes'? What if she keeps us here forever, Kikyo?" Kikyo shook her head, reassuring Kagome. "The faster we learn, the sooner we can leave. It could take one week, one month, or one year. It all depends on us." Kagome blew her bangs out of her face and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes scanned the village for several moments. "Well then, where does she expect us to stay…?"

At that moment, an adorable little lion girl who looked to be about five years of age ran up to them. Kagome blinked down at the girl in surprise. She looked very much like Akili, only she had green eyes. "Hi! I'm Nimeesha. Mommy told me you were going to stay with us." Kagome looked down at the little girl with child-like surprise. "Your mommy…?" Nimeesha nodded energetically. "Yeah, my mommy. Akili." Kikyo's brow rose ever so slightly. So, Akili was mated and had a daughter? She certainly hadn't expected that, the way she was looking Kagome up and down.

"Oh! Of course. Can you show us where we'll be staying?" Kikyo watched as Kagome's eyes lit up. She really did love children. The little girl nodded again and took Kagome's hand, and then dragged her further into the village. Kikyo followed silently, for once, not being the one who did the talking. All the villagers offered them smiles, and several vendors in the marketplace offered them sweets and whatnot, which they politely refused. They had eaten lunch only moments earlier, they explained. Kikyo wondered about this now.

It seemed that the lion demons had some kind of telepathic ability. Nimeesha had known to meet them at the front of Akili's hut, and all the villagers welcomed them now. Was it possible that Akili was capable of speaking to everyone by simply using her mind? Kikyo wondered if she, too, had this ability. She hadn't noticed Kagome and Nimeesha had stopped walking, and she nearly ran into them. She looked at the large wooden structure ahead of them. It was made partly from oak, metal, and bamboo.

"This is our house. I'll show you to your rooms!" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the plural word 'rooms'. Did Akili intend to separate them? She hoped it was just the child misusing her past and present tense words and followed them into the house. They were led through several hallways until they came to a great room with three doors. The biggest door was in the center. Nimeesha pointed to it. "That's my parents' room. The one to the left is where my sister, Kainda, and I sleep. Kagome, the room on the right is yours."

Kikyo almost spit with rage. Akili _did_ intend to separate them! Nimeesha turned back to Kikyo. "We passed your room already. Yours is down the second hallway to the right." Kikyo couldn't help but glare at the little girl, but Nimeesha didn't even notice. Kagome was looking at Kikyo with concerned eyes while Nimeesha prattled on to her about the gardens out the west door. "Whelp, I have to go play now. I'll see you guys at dinner!" And with that, the little girl was gone, running down the hallway, disappearing as quickly as she came.

"Kikyo, why is she separating us? Is it intentional?" Kikyo didn't know what to say to Kagome. She was so innocent, so naïve to what was going on around her. So Akili had a mate. So what? Something about this wasn't right. "I don't know. I'm sure she has a good reason." Kagome shook her head almost desperately. "Kikyo, I can't be away from you. You've been with me this whole journey… I can't sleep alone. I have to have someone near to me." Kikyo turned away from her. "Someone will be near you. Akili and her _mate_ will be in the room right next door to yours. You have nothing to worry about."

"Kikyo, _please_!" Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed Kikyo's shoulder. "Please, Kikyo… don't leave me alone. Come into the room with me. I'm sure she'll let us stay in the same room, it'll be okay."

"No, she will not."

Kikyo and Kagome turned to the new voice. A woman had just emerged from the large double-doors in the center room, scowling. Kagome looked at her innocently, bewildered by the sudden interference. "What? Why?" The woman's brows rose like that of a school teacher. "Are you two mated?" Kagome and Kikyo blushed and shook their heads. "Well then, there you go. You cannot be in the same room if you are not mated." Kagome stamped her foot, hands on her hips. "Well that's stupid! We're just friends. What's the big idea?"

The woman slammed the door behind her and walked up to Kagome fiercely, a fire burning in her eyes unlike any Kikyo had ever seen. "Do not _spit_ on our traditions, little girl. We have our honor and any idiot can see what you two are up to, so let it go. There will be no shenanigans in this house. That is the final word on it. If you have a problem, take it up with Akili." Kagome glared back, growling slightly. "And exactly who the hell are you?" The woman gave Kagome a sickening smile. "I'm Lehana. Akili's mate." Kagome bit her tongue, but still glared. "Now, you two keep it down and get situated in your _separate_ rooms. I'm trying to read."

With that, the woman turned on her heel and retreated back into her room. Kagome glared at the door long after it had been closed. "The nerve! Come on Kikyo, let's go see Akili again." Kikyo didn't have time to protest, because Kagome was tugging her relentlessly down the hallway, determined with eyes of fire

Kagome spat with fury. Who did Akili think she was? There was no way she was going to be away from Kikyo. No way in hell. When she reached Akili's hut, she didn't wait for the guards to introduce her. She pushed past them , furious and uncontainable. They rushed to grab her, but at Akili's request, they backed out to leave Kikyo and Kagome standing before her for the second time that day. Kagome put her hands on her hips, determined not to be argued with. The tradition of the lion demons meant nothing to her. She could respect them, she was sure… most of them, at least. But she would not allowed herself to be governed by them. Not on this.

"Akili, why have you separated Kikyo and me?" Akili's brows rose. "It is our tradition." Kagome growled in warning. Kikyo's eyes glared into Akili's, backing Kagome up one hundred and ten percent. If this went badly, Kikyo would help her. She would always be here to help her. "I've heard all about it from Lehana. What does that have to do with us? And what the heck did she mean by shenanigans? Kikyo has been with me since I turned into a demon- I will not be separated from her!" Akili sat down the book she had been holding and leaned forward slightly.

"That is precisely why you need to be separated. You both require separate training. Being in the same room will confuse you. Your demons are drawing off one another. Do you know what that means? It means that your demons are communicating with one another. This occurs mostly when you sleep. The closer you are, the stronger the connection will be. It will only hinder your training."

"Well then, we're willing to take that chance." Akili's eyes fell on Kikyo as she spoke. Kikyo did not miss the flicker of intense dislike that covered the lion chief's face. She made sure not to glare back, though she wanted to. This was a difficult and complicated situation. "You have no choice. These are my terms. If you do not follow them, you will receive no help from me." It was now that Kikyo lost her calm face. She glared at the woman with all her might, angrier than she had ever been. It was a stupid _'tradition'_. Kikyo didn't have a chance to speak, because Kagome beat her to it.

"If that is how it has to be, then maybe we don't need your help. And besides… why is _my _room next to yours while _Kikyo's _is on the other side of the _goddamn _house?" Akili turned her glare on Kagome. Kikyo could feel Kagome's demon preparing to attack. All respect and power Akili had over Kagome faded with her anger. Kikyo drew nearer to Kagome, fearing that Akili may attack her. They couldn't take on an entire tribe of lion demons, but if it's what Kagome wanted, she would sure as hell try.

"You are the one who needs watching. Tiger demons are not trusted by _anyone _here. We know what your kind has done in the past. Should you need to be controlled, I will be the one that controls you. It is my responsibility as chief. You are an immature ball of circulating rage and power and I cannot allow you to be away from me when you are sleeping. Tiger demons… their minds work in strange ways. They often lose themselves in bloodlust when they are groggy with sleep. Now, I will explain nothing more. Leave me now, or both of you will be removed from the village."

Akili then blatantly ignored their presence, ignored all protests by picking up the book she had lay down. Kagome's fists clenched and unclenched. Kikyo looked at her, disturbed to see the red pooling into her eyes. Kagome's demon began to circulate wildly around her, disturbing the calm aura of the hut. At this point, Akili did look up from her book. Her eyes fell on Kagome and a look of disgust and superiority crossed her features. "See what I mean, _tiger demon_? Immature."

Kagome's demon faltered at the words. A look of pure hurt and helplessness took Kagome's face hostage. Kikyo watched in horror as tears welled in Kagome's eyes, washing the redness of rage from the golden. Kagome stood there, uncertain and helpless at first, and then she turned as her accumulating tears began to fall, and ran from Akili as fast as her body would allow her. Kikyo turned back to Akili in rage. "Are you so certain she's the one who is being mature? Perhaps it is you. Your mother wouldn't have stood for this." Now it was Akili's turn to be shocked. She had no chance to say anything, for Kikyo had already ran after Kagome, leaving her alone in her hut once more. She narrowed her eyes where the Mikos had just left, her mind coldly calculating the situation.

Kikyo ran after Kagome, begging for her to stop. Kagome did not stop, though. She ran into a forest opposite Akili's hut, running from everything that had burdened her. Kikyo did not halt. She followed Kagome deeper into the forest. After several minutes of running, Kagome stopped and collapsed against an old tree. She beat her fists against it senselessly until it fell over altogether. Kikyo felt the ground shake long before she reached her. She found Kagome crouched on the ground, holding her face.

Kikyo knelt next to her, uncertain, and lay a hand on Kagome's shaking shoulders. Kagome removed her hands from her face and turned to gaze at Kikyo. Kikyo felt her heart break as she watched the tears slip from Kagome's swollen eyes. How could a noble, honorable, pride-filled woman do this? Akili was nothing like she had imagined. She was cruel. And if it was one thing lion demons were not supposed to be, it was cruel. Kikyo fought back the frustrated tears that threatened to moisten her own eyes.

Another heartbreaking moment of falling tears passed, and then Kagome hugged Kikyo quickly. Kikyo was surprised by the embrace at first, but then she held Kagome softly as she cried. She wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of Akili, which was unusual. Kikyo never fought unless she had to. She never killed unless she had to. She was a calm, kind priestess, and she always had been. But now, anger and violence darkened her mind, and she fought against it desperately. Part of her conscious mind knew she had to be calm and diplomatic if they were going to make it through this alive.

"Kikyo, why does she have to be so _mean_? It isn't fair, it isn't! I've been strong through all of this… turning into this… this _thing_, learning to fight the best I ever could… and when I thought I lost you- I thought that was the end! And I can never be normal now as it is, and the only help we could possibly get is from two hateful _bitches_!" Kikyo knew what she meant. It had been hard, it was hard. They were both the kind of person who pushed on, no matter what happened… but everything had been turned upside down, and this was just adding to the heavy load they already had to carry.

"I know, Kagome. It has been a strange and difficult thing to go through for both of us. You have been strong through it all, even stronger than I have. You didn't meet this transformation with anger as I did at first, you haven't complained… you do everything that is difficult and meet your tasks with a smile. You are a kind person, Kagome. And you are not immature as she so stated. You have handled everything amazingly well, despite what has been thrust upon you…"

She was babbling now. She realized this, though she knew in her heart now that she would do anything to make the younger girl more comfortable, happy. Kagome looked up at her hiccupped slightly, her cheeks still wet with tears. Kikyo brushed them away absently, though gently, with the sleeve of her robe. She cradled Kagome's face in her smooth hands, smiling down at her. Kagome looked so sad, so helpless. So broken. Kikyo wanted desperately to make those tears disappear forever. She was no longer thinking logically, but she didn't care.

Before she could stop herself, her face was coming closer to Kagome, closer, until her lips touched Kagome's own. The touch was a sensation of pure bliss and joy. Kagome accepted her, began to kiss her back, and for a moment Kikyo almost turned it into something more. However, she took control of herself, repeating to herself that Kagome was very vulnerable right now, very fragile. So Kikyo kissed her softly one last time, and then kissed her forehead and held the small girl to her chest.

"Please, Kagome. Just be strong a bit longer. Let's just see how it goes the next few days, and if nothing helps, then we will leave together. We'll go back to Inuyasha and the others, you can see the fox demon again, and your Taijiya friend… everything will be alright. I promise you." Kagome's heart raced with exhilaration. Kikyo… Kikyo had kissed her…! Consciously! Did this mean that Kikyo truly cared for her? Of course she did… she wouldn't have stood behind Kagome when she faced Akili if she didn't.

Kagome couldn't figure out what this strange infatuation was, their strange need for one another. She simply let it be, not forcing anything on the older Miko just yet, nor on herself. She embraced Kikyo back, though she had long stopped crying. And they sat there for several moments, just holding one another, enjoying the comfortable silence. Kikyo's embrace was calming Kagome as she had never been calmed before. Soon, she was calm enough to sort through her thoughts and answer Kikyo's earlier suggestion.

"I know you're right. We don't have a choice. I'm willing to stay, but only if you are. I… I can't do this without you." Kikyo watched Kagome with careful eyes, and then nodded. "I wouldn't leave you. I'll stay here for as long as you do. I meant it. We'll leave this place together. But before we go back to the village… well, she can probably hear everything we're saying, but I don't care… Kagome, watch Akili carefully. I don't like you being so close to her. I mistrust something in her eyes. I fear for you. So please, please just be careful."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean. I'll be careful. Why do you think she can hear us?" Kikyo scoffed in annoyance. "Didn't you realize before? How all the people suddenly knew that we were friends, not foes? How the little girl appeared out of nowhere to lead us exactly where Akili wanted us to be led? They are telepathic, I think. They can speak to one another with their minds. It's dangerous to have any kind of violent thoughts towards them, any suspicion. They can sense it." Kagome looked confused at first, and then her expression faded into one of cockiness. She smirked slightly.

"Of course…they can't sense what I'm thinking." Kikyo looked at her, surprised. "Why do you say that?" Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, though a look of smug victory was on her face. "Did you realize Akili got angry when she looked at me? I don't think it was entirely because of what I said. She couldn't read my thoughts. Words are not enough to make her angry. Being unable to do something, however, seems to make her pissed. My grandpa taught me how to block telepathy." Kikyo looked at Kagome in awe. So there was a way to keep Akili out of their minds!

"How do you do it, Kagome? How is it possible?" Kagome looked troubled at this point. "It's very difficult to do. Grandpa has been training me since I was very little. He was babbling about demons trying to get into our minds, so he taught all of us how to do it. I didn't think it was useful until now. I thought he was crazy… I guess my demon did it automatically when we entered the village. I was so alert that I just found myself doing it." Kikyo's mind was working quickly. "That why Kimoni was so crass with you! He could read my mind, but he couldn't read yours… he could only sense your aura. Quickly Kagome, before we go back, you have to show me how to do it."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Besides, you'll probably be better at it that I will, being that you're a lion demon and all. But listen, it only keeps them from reading our thoughts. They won't be able to hear what we're thinking, but they can still speak to us mentally if they put forth an effort, okay?" Kikyo nodded her understanding, then another thought struck her. "Kagome… I can probably communicate with you telepathically. Surely they'll teach me… all lion demons seem to be able to do it! We might be able to beat this yet!" Kagome clapped her hands, excited. "Right! Okay, so here's how you do it…"

"My beloved people, heed your proud chief's words! We are gathered at this great table tonight to welcome our new visitors, Kagome and Kikyo!" The people cheered, all eyes on Akili. She held her hands up for silence and continued. "They will be training with us, eating with us, and gracing us with their presence for an indefinite amount of time. They seek our wisdom, and I, Akili, have granted this to them! Treat them like one of your own. They are hereby welcomed to this village for as long as they need our assistance! Now please, eat and be merry. Let the festivities commence!"

Akili's words were met with an uproar of cheers and whatnot. All at once, several things happened. Akili had turned Kagome and Kikyo's visit into a kind of festival. The sorcerers of the tribe threw powders into the fire, which would shoot up and decorate the sky with dozens of fascinating colors. Several of the villagers danced around it, all enjoying themselves and having a good time. Kagome and Kikyo did not crack a single smile, unless it was to an unknown villager that welcomed them with kindness. Akili sat across from them, now eying Kagome with a cool sort of suspicion.

Kagome and Kikyo noticed this, of course, and made a point not to look directly at her. Akili's mate, Lehana, seemed to be ignoring them altogether. Kikyo's unwavering eyes watched Lehana carefully. They didn't act like mates at all. Their union was too young for them to be ignoring one another… when a demon took a mate, they were constantly being protective, always touching their mates with a certain tenderness every few moments. Gazing at one another, talking to one another… Akili and Lehana did none of this. _'I wonder why…?_

Kagome noticed Kikyo's wandering eyes, but she said nothing. She didn't want to give Akili further a further reason to read their minds. Kikyo was a fast learner, and already she had nearly mastered the art of concealing her thoughts from others. This seemed to upset Akili, but again she said nothing. As their food and wine was brought to them, Kagome and Kikyo discreetly checked it for traces of danger, and then began to eat carefully.

"It's nice to see that everyone can still celebrate, despite their stoic wisdom." Kikyo looked at Kagome with a smile as she continued speaking. "Most of the people I know who are wise and educated never have any fun. They just work all the time. It's a nice change of pace, isn't it?" Kikyo nodded and nearly responded, but Akili interrupted her. "We are not dismissive as the legends say we are. We know how to have a good time when something great is in our midst. You should have been here for the fertility festival a few weeks ago. It was certainly a sight to behold."

Kagome bit back a sigh. She had no choice but to speak. They could avoid Akili as much as possible, but they could not be rude. She and Kikyo had discussed this earlier. So Kagome smiled. "Is that so? It is a nice thing to see, isn't it?" Akili nodded, smiling. "Don't let our joviality fool you, though. We are always serious. Our wisdom is beyond everything anyone could ever think of. You'll see that when you start training tomorrow." Kagome nodded kindly and resumed eating her food, staring at anything but Akili.

Akili watched her for several moments, then turned her head to stare at the celebrating people. She couldn't read their minds, and that disappointed her. It was dangerous to be unable to know what they were thinking, but she couldn't throw them out of the village without probable cause. Besides, she wasn't quite ready to let them wander away. There was something very suspicious and forbidden about Kagome, and Akili didn't want her leaving just yet. Lehana elbowed her roughly in the ribs, and Akili turned to glare at her. Being mated to Lehana meant that her thoughts could be read easily. Oh, how she hated that. She growled at Lehana slightly, then turned once more to the fire. She cleared her mind for the time being and watched the sparks and smoke rise leisurely. The time would come. Now was just not that time.

Kagome woke, breathing heavily. She could not remember what she had dreamed about, but it was terrible. Fire, her body in chains… she shivered. The night air was cold, and her window had been opened. She pushed herself from beneath the covers of her bed and walked to the window. It was the only window in her entire room, but it was large. Her room was at the very back of the enormous home, and her window faced the greenery behind it. The garden wrapped around the house to the back, and Kagome sighed as she gazed over it.

The sun had turned the night sky a pale gray. It would be rising soon. There was a waterfall in the distance that towered over the trees and fragrant flower bushes. The smell of dew and the sweetness of the flowers assaulted Kagome's senses, and as she caught the smell of a bellflower, she began to miss Kikyo terribly. She turned from her window and walked to her door, but not before listening carefully. Lehana and Akili's breathing was deep and even, betraying the fact that they were still sleeping. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out of her room silently.

Her feet felt cold on the smooth, wooden floor, but Kagome paid it no mind. She had to keep herself from running to Kikyo's room. She went down the stairs, through several hallways, all the while anticipating her meeting with Kikyo. She had barely slept the night before, because she missed her so. It was difficult to fall asleep when Kikyo's presence was not near. She finally came to Kikyo's door and lifted her clawed hand to knock quietly, but the door opened swiftly, revealing Kikyo.

Kagome was at a loss for words as Kikyo gazed at her in surprise. "I was just coming to check on you." Kagome smiled at Kikyo's words and took her hand, leading her out of the house and into the gardens out the side door. She didn't want Akili to wake just yet. She needed to see Kikyo in private. Their training would begin soon, and they would be separated once more. They stepped out into the cool night air and flinched slightly when the cold grass touched their feet. Once they were a fair distance from the house, Kagome released Kikyo's hand and sighed.

"Did you sleep well?" Kikyo shook her head. "I didn't sleep. I stayed up all night listening for trouble." Kagome frowned, scolding her quietly. "You're alive now, Kikyo. You have to sleep or you'll become ill. You're going to be so tired today. Promise me you'll rest from now on, okay?" Kikyo nodded grudgingly. It was now that Kagome noticed the heavy bags beneath the older Miko's eyes. She frowned even more deeply, sad and concerned for her dear friend.

"I will, I promise. But was there trouble? Did she say anything to you?" Kagome shook her head. "No. I did have nightmares last night, though." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself at the memory. "What about?" Again, Kagome shook her head, trying desperately to catch and image of what she had dreamed about. "I don't know. I just remember fire and chains, nothing more." Concern passed over Kikyo's features. "That's very odd. Those with holy powers often remember their dreams. Do you think Akili had something to do with it?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not certain. It might be just me trying to block it out subconsciously. If I have another one I remember, I'll let you know." Kikyo nodded, and they both turned to watch the sun rise in the distance. "It's very odd, you know. It was hard for me to fall asleep without you." Kikyo smiled slightly.

"That is also another reason I could not sleep."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, you'll be so tired tonight, you shouldn't have any trouble sleeping."

"It's her own fault."

Kagome and Kikyo turned to Akili, who was standing behind them. She was fully dressed in her lion furs and leathers, her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you two were running away from the inevitable training you'll be receiving today?" Kagome and Kikyo frowned. "No. We just wanted to see one another before the training began." Akili smiled slightly at Kagome, nodding. "Understandable. Well, I know Kikyo didn't sleep last night. For shame, too. The training will require great concentration. But tell me, Kagome, did you sleep well last night?"

Kagome smirked. "Perfectly. My room is very comfortable, thank you." Akili's brows furrowed slightly, as if she were confused by something. The expression faded as quickly as it had come, however, and she spoke again. "Good. I am glad it meets your expectations. Now follow me. We will have breakfast, and then the two of you will begin your training." With that, she turned, and Kikyo and Kagome gave one another a look before following her. Apparently, Akili hadn't heard the entire conversation. Kagome was thankful for that. If Akili wanted to play mind games, that was fine. Kagome was quite good at them herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The breakfast conversation was dull. Lehana ignored Kikyo and Kagome as usual, Nimeesha and her sister, Kainda, chatted about what and where they would play that day, and Akili informed them of their schedule. How convenient that they would be training away from one another at all times. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes as she listened. They would meet with and array of priestesses, sorcerers, and warriors all day. They would break for lunch and dinner only. When breakfast was over, she and Kikyo said goodbye to one another, and then went their separate ways. Kagome sighed. The sooner this was over, the better. She would try her best to ensure that.

The day went by quickly, and without interruption. Kikyo and Kagome had met for lunch, and now they were meeting for dinner. It was all a lot to take in, and frankly, Kagome's head was spinning. It had been a successful day of training for both of them, and they were relived to see one another. Kagome giggled at Kikyo, who was now about to pass out in her dinner. Her eyes would flutter shut, and then her head would drop quickly, as if she were going to pass out on the table, and then she would catch herself and open her eyes.

"I bet you'll get some sleep tonight, won't you?"

"Dear Kami, I think I will. I had forgotten how troublesome it was to be tired. I feel as though my body is being beaten into the floor with every passing second!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Yeah, it bites. One thing about being alive is that we are constantly in need of rest. Just imagine what it would be like if you were human. You would have fainted hours ago."

"I know. That training was nothing to joke about, was it?"

"Nope. I thought I was going to faint several times, and I got more sleep than you did last night. Did you meet with Ajani and Genet?"

Kikyo smiled slightly now. "Yes, I'm particularly fond of them. They were very kind, weren't they?" Kagome smiled and nodded, agreeing completely. Ajani looked a lot like Kasim, only he had green eyes. Kagome found out during the day that he was the father of Lehana. He was the greatest warrior in the entire village, and his strength was only matched with his kindness. He was far more powerful than both Kikyo and Kagome, but he always offered his hand when they were knocked down.

And Genet was a wonder in herself. She was also middle-aged, and the head priestess of the village, aside from Akili. She had trained Akili herself years ago in the art of being a Miko, and had also trained Asabi, Akili's mother. That alone told Kagome and Kikyo that she was far older than she looked. Then again, demons lived to be very, very old. Genet was kind and motherly, and was a wonderful teacher. She had told Kagome and Kikyo both how to better control their Miko powers, and had also taught them a bit of telepathy. She praised them both on their skill in protecting their thoughts.

"Shouldn't you two be getting some rest now?" Kagome looked up at Akili, remembering to put a smile on her face. "I think we will, very shortly. You weren't kidding about that training, were you?" Akili's wise eyes passed over Kagome as she smiled. "I was not. Lehana and I are retiring for the evening. If you need anything, just knock at the door. I bid you two goodnight." Kagome and Kikyo both said goodnight to her, and then turned to one another as she left.

"You really should be getting some sleep, Kikyo. I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but we're no good for one another if we're tired and cranky. Lack of sleep weakens the body." Kikyo took Kagome's knowledgeable words kindly. "Yes, I realize that now. Goodnight, Kagome. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome nodded sweetly and offered to walk Kikyo to her room, and Kikyo accepted gladly. She offered to walk Kagome to her room first, but Kagome refused, saying that the sooner Kikyo got to sleep, the better. She could not argue.

When they reached Kikyo's door, they both turned to one another. Kagome was instantly reminded of dropping a date off at their home, and the look on Kikyo's face suggested that she wished to kiss her again. Kagome blushed slightly and smiled at the older demon-Miko, unaware of what to do at first. And then, thinking quickly, she leaned forward and kissed Kikyo's cheek sweetly. Kikyo looked surprised, and then smiled at Kagome kindly.

"Goodnight, Kikyo. Get some rest, okay?" Kikyo nodded. "Of course. Same to you." And then, Kikyo leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek, too. Kagome took on Kikyo's previous expression, and then they both laughed lightly. "Well… goodnight then." Kagome walked away quietly with a smile, trying hard not to jump up and down like a silly school girl. When she reached her room, she dove into her makeshift bed, squealing into her fluffy pillow. She rolled over and giggled lightly. It was very strange for her to act like this. She had never felt this way before.

She sighed, imagining more serious thoughts. She was becoming even more attached to Kikyo than before. And it wasn't like the relationship she shared with Sango, or even Inuyasha. It was something different, something more… _committed_. Kagome almost shivered as she thought of Kikyo now. Her feelings ran suddenly, and deeply for the older, wiser Miko. She wondered briefly if this was what Kikyo had felt for Haruko all those years ago. She frowned slightly. Would she end up hurting Kikyo like Haruko did? Was _this_ as serious as _that_? Would Kikyo accept her? Would they become… dare she say, _lovers_? Or would it fade after she returned to Inuyasha and the others?

And then another thought struck her. She no longer wished to travel with Inuyasha anymore. Her heart pounded with the realization, and she turned over and pulled the covers over her body, curling into a little ball. She wished to take Shippo away from the group, to only visit with Sango and Miroku… Inuyasha was only thought of as a friend now, if that. She wished to remain with Kikyo, wherever she went. She was frightened with the thought now.

But as she though of the kiss she shared with Kikyo in the forest, and of their cheek kissing tonight, and of the happenings at the hot spring the morning after… she couldn't help but giggle again. She didn't think any deeper into it any longer. What happened was the way it was supposed to be. Her fate and been set right, and now her tail twitched beneath the covers in happiness. She always took things as they came, and whatever her companionship with Kikyo brought her would be good enough. Only a portion of her subconscious mind was concerned with being (_possibly_) in love with another female. And now, she didn't think of it at all. She smiled as she slept, hoping she would dream of the Miko that now rested one flight of stairs and several hallways away.

Weeks went by without suspicious physical event. Now, Kagome and Kikyo were nearing the completion of their training. Their teachers were impressed, each one giving praise for them learning so fast. Kikyo had learned the extent of her telepathic abilities and now talked to Kagome from her room until they both fell asleep. Kagome had also learned some telepathic ability, and was quickly mastering it. They could combine their Miko and youkai powers now, so they were stronger than ever.

They were trained in battle, in spirituality, in mental ability… no one in the village could defeat them now, and they were gazed upon in awe wherever they walked. Today, they had defeated their final teacher, Ajani. There was nothing else the lion demons could teach them, they thought. Kikyo had learned much about her heritage, and Kagome had as well. They had read every book of knowledge in the village. Though there weren't many, they were very insightful and had helped them to better themselves immensely. Kagome hadn't even had a slip in her demon temper in the past few weeks.

And now, they were on their way to their separate rooms to gather their things together. They had only one task left, and that was to confront Akili. The villagers said they had to take an oath before they left, and oath of secrecy… saying they would not reveal what they had learned to any other, that they would not reveal the secret dwelling on the lion demons. Simple things, which would be easy and over quickly. Kagome was dying to see Shippo again, and gathered her things in haste.

A knock at the door and a familiar scent told her that Kikyo was behind it, so she shoved the last thing she owned into her bag and rushed to open it. Kikyo met her with a smile. "Are you ready? We just have to go see Akili now. We'll be leaving soon, Kagome… can you believe it?" Kagome smiled brilliantly, excited and eager for their departure. The people had been kind, but…

There was one thing Kagome had kept from Kikyo all this time, and it was only because she did not want to hinder their training with worry. Kagome had not stopped having those dreams. They grew more vivid with each passing night, and now Kagome felt as though she would explode if the images got any more powerful. She woke each morning unable to remember what she had dreamed about completely, but what she did catch images of disturbed her deeply…

"I know! I'm so ready to leave now. Let's go take that oath thingy with Akili and get the hell out of here!" Kikyo nodded and turned, and Kagome followed her outside the door eagerly. Kikyo stopped suddenly, and Kagome almost ran into her. She started to ask what the matter was, but as she stepped around Kikyo's back she saw the source of their halt. Akili was standing there with her arms cross, a tired, but teasing expression on her face.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Kikyo smiled this time, feeling that now it was she who held the trump card. "We have finished out training. We were just off to find you to take that oath." Akili laughed lightly.

"Yes, you two are far more insightful and powerful than I had imagined. No one has ever completed training that quickly… though there have been very few who have endured it. But you cannot leave today." Kagome hissed impulsively, a look of incredulousness on her face.

"And why the hell not?" Akili's face turned into one of menace, and she smiled as though she knew something they did not. "Why, we cannot just up and say the oath. It is tradition that we hold a grand festival, and that you take it in front of everyone. It will take careful planning." Kagome fought to hold her temper, and approached Akili as calmly as she could, until she was standing a mere few inches from the woman. "I have _had _it with your traditions. I miss my friends and my home and I want to go _home_. And just how long will this damn festival take? How much longer do we have to be near you, _Akili_?"

Akili seemed disappointed with Kagome's words. If she was this eager to leave, Akili could not keep them here much longer. The seriousness in Kagome's eyes told her so. She was careful to hide her emotions, however. "Kagome, my dear… do you really think you have learned everything we could possibly teach you? We all hold great secrets within us, visions of the future, truths of the past… we are far more wise than you could ever imagine. Wouldn't you want to stick around a bit longer and learn those secrets? Or is knowledge not important to you?"

"How long will the festival take, Akili?"

"Two weeks."

"One night."

"One week."

"_One night_."

"Tomorrow night."

Kagome was silent as she eyed Akili, searching for traces of deceit. It was all very suspicious. How could Akili possibly complete a two-week festival in one full day? Something wasn't right about this, but the negotiation seemed fair. Kagome glared at her, toe to toe and eye to eye for several moments, then she stepped back to join Kikyo. "Fine, Akili. But that's all the time you get. Tomorrow night, we are leaving, and we will not return to this place ever again, do you understand?" Akili glared.

"All I have done for you, and you're still acting like an ungrateful _twit_."

"Akili, it is your people who have done kind things for me. Not you."

"They are _my _people. It was _my _decision to help you. Without me, none of them would have helped you. _None _of them, do you understand?"

"Those people have genuine kindness in their eyes. They have a certain sternness, oh yes, but they are genuinely good people. There is something cruel in your eyes, Akili. I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you're going to remain fit to rule these people you need to re-evaluate yourself."

Akili growled now, her claws centimeters from Kagome's neck. She growled in Kagome's face fiercely, but Kagome never flinched. Kikyo growled low in her throat, warning Akili that she was too close. She did not move, though. Akili remained where she was, growling and snarling. "You are so _insolent_. How dare you disrespect any lion demon, especially the _chief_? Do you have any idea how much we are _revered _and _respected_? Apparently your training hasn't helped! You are still an immature…"

"Don't even go there, Akili. I'm not the one growling in your face and threatening to end you right now. Though I am quite certain I could. And it is your people who are great, your species… not _you_." Akili gazed at Kagome in surprise. There was no fear in Kagome's eyes, no hurt in them as there had been that first day. The Miko was angry, but she was hiding even that. Akili nearly snarled. Why couldn't she read their minds? That was one thing the lion demons did not do in the village walls… they kept their minds open, ready for orders from their chief. Their village lived in harmony, never once sealing their thoughts. And now these two outsiders had surpassed all in her village, and they were hoarding their thoughts…

Akili stepped back from Kagome, took a breath, and composed herself. "I apologize for my rudeness. It is not in my nature to be so… I apologize. Please forgive me and relax today. I will have all the villagers prepare for the festival. Excuse me."

Kagome and Kikyo watched Akili retreat, and their eyes never left her until she had gone around the corner. Kagome turned to Kikyo. "She was concealing her thoughts against us. She's been doing it this whole time." Kikyo was still glaring at the space where Akili had been moments before. "She might just be doing it because we are outsiders. She feels threatened because she cannot read our thoughts, so she conceals her own." Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so. I have a bad feeling about this. I think Akili conceals her thoughts at all times, even from her people. Lehana can sense them, though. She's been growing more irritable by the day. Akili is up to something."

Kikyo turned to Kagome now. "You think so?" Kagome nodded, certain now. "I'm sure of it. Let's take it easy today. I don't want to sleep tonight. Something is going on, and I want to be awake when she reveals it." Kikyo's eyes fell once more on where Akili had been. Kagome was correct, as usual. She sensed it to. And then, remembering something, she smiled. "You controlled yourself even better than I did." Kagome grinned sheepishly. "It was harder than I thought it would be. God, I wanted to rip her apart."

"You accept that part of you now. That's good." Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps. I don't accept it completely. I'm still fighting for control of myself, just a little. I have to keep myself from saying rude things all the time. I've changed, Kikyo. I may appear calm, but now I'm just so… tense."

"I sense that, but you are still handling it well. You will get better with time."

Kagome smiled, hoping that Kikyo was right. Sometimes she wanted to give in to those words and thoughts that assailed her mind. It felt almost _natural_ for her to say and do the things that crossed her mind. She wondered briefly is she was just supposed to let them take her over, but then she dismissed the thought. She had to hold on to who she was a long as she possibly could. She couldn't risk losing herself in bloodlust any longer.

"Come on. Let's go to the gardens."

The day passed too slowly for the two Mikos in the garden. They tried to avoid the people as much as possible, uncertain if Akili had told them what had happened. The villagers they did see smiled kindly as usual, though most were busy preparing for the festival. They reclined in the trees and simply talked all day, but two subjects, which were of the utmost importance, were never discussed. It had not been decided what Kikyo would do once they returned to Inuyasha and company, and the relationship they shared was never discussed. Kagome was at peace with it for the most part, sticking to what she had decided on before. It was what it was. What happened, happened. However, the two questions nibbled at her, assaulted her mind like two annoying gnats flying around her head.

By the end of the day, it was ripping at the folds of her brain, and she almost asked Kikyo, but they were interrupted by a villager who sent word that Akili had suggested they get some rest. Kagome answered the villager kindly, telling him that they planned on turning in soon. Kagome sighed. Her questions would have to wait. And then, something else struck her. "Kikyo… what if Akili is planning to do something at the festival tomorrow, instead of tonight? Do you think we should sleep or not?"

Kikyo seemed torn by the question, and she thought for several moments before answering. "We'll sleep in shifts. When it is time for you to wake, I'll contact you telepathically, and you can do the same for me when it is my turn." Kagome nodded. But who would sleep first? "Kikyo, I think you should sleep first. Ajani wore you out the most today. No offense, but you seem better equipped at spiritual powers, not physical fighting." Kikyo smiled plainly. "You're right. But are you certain?" Kagome nodded. "I think it's the best decision." Kikyo agreed, and they walked back to the house slowly, their minds calculating as to what could possibly occur between now and the end of the festival.

"Kagome?"

Kagome groggily opened her eyes. The deal she and Kikyo made came flooding back to her, and she was immediately awake and alert. She spoke to Kikyo then, via their telepathic connection.

"I'm awake. Any trouble?"

"None so far. Do you need more sleep?"

"No. I slept well. You can rest now."

"Alright. If you need me, wake me."

"Of course. Goodnight, Kikyo."

"Goodnight."

Kagome sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to her wash basin and splashed her face with the cool water. She was more tired than she thought she would be. She was used to getting very little sleep, but the nightmares she had been having the past few weeks and taken their toll on her. She was mentally exhausted. First the dreams, and then the training… it was almost too much to take. Kagome shivered, thankful that they would be leaving tonight.

She dug through her backpack until she found one of the books she had taken from Tenoch, and propped up on her pillow to read. There was still an abundant amount of oil in her lamp, so she officially had light until the morning came. She began to read about Hasana, its civilization, the history of its people… she found all these things interesting, but the more she read, the heavier her eyes became. It was difficult to focus on the small words, and she was forming a bit of a headache. She tapped her cheek gently, trying to wake herself.

However, as her headache worsened, she leaned back on her pillow further, and lay the book on her chest. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples gently, telling herself that she mustn't fall asleep. But the sensation of her fingers on her temples was lulling her into dreamland, and she was far too tired to realize it. Kagome cracked her eyes once more, the last thing she saw being the flicker of the dying lamplight.

"_Kagome, why do you refuse me? Why do you haunt my thoughts?" Kagome's eyes were shut tightly, but the tears continued to form and fall down her cheeks swiftly. "No! Leave me alone…" Her hands were on Kagome then, caressing her naked breasts and thighs. Kagome screamed, but no one could hear her. The fire blazed around her and the chains dug into her tender flesh, causing her physical as well as emotional pain. And then her tongue was on her neck, sucking at the flesh roughly. "You will be my new mate. The mistake will be set right tonight. I've waited so long for this…"_

"_Akili… _No_!"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open. At first, she was calm, realizing that what she saw had only been a dream. Yet, as she moved her hands to wipe the sleep from her eyes once more, she realized she couldn't move. She struggled against her restraints, and as she heard the metal clank of the chains, her blood ran cold. She couldn't sit up or move her legs, either. She struggled against the chains restlessly, screaming out for help. Kikyo… where was Kikyo? She closed her eyes and focused her energy, trying to reach the Miko downstairs.

"It's no use. I've blocked everything. No one can hear you, no matter how loudly you scream or how desperately you try to reach them with your mind. And that _damn _woman downstairs can't hear you, either. She is sleeping peacefully."

Kagome's eyes opened again, and she lifted her head as far as she could. Akili was standing before her, arms crossed, with a satisfied expression on her face. Her skin glowed with the firelight. The entire room seemed to be engulfed in flames, but there was no smoke, no smell of anything burning. Kagome heaved and began to break into cold sweats.

"Akili! What are you doing?" Akili laughed, and it was a cruel sound. "Are you ready to beg now? All those disrespectful remarks you've made towards me… and now you're ready to beg? You should have listened to me! My people know a lot, Kagome, and at times I think we know too much. But it suits me at this time. Like those chains. Wonder why you can't break them? Do you wonder why you've been having those dreams the past few weeks?"

Kagome glared. Akili had put and enchantment on the chains. It had been Akili who invaded her dreams. Why the _hell_ hadn't she told Kikyo about these dreams before? How could she have fallen asleep? How could she have been so _stupid_…! "Akili. Release me now, or you will regret it later." Akili laughed lightly, her hands running over the furs that barely covered her chest. "I will regret nothing. Once you are taken as my new mate, you won't be able to hurt me. And anyone that does hurt me will injure you as well. Never saw this coming, did you little tiger-Miko?"

Kagome's mind rushed with questions, and panic was beginning to take over her thoughts quickly. "Why me, Akili? Why are you doing this? I deserve to know that, at least. Tell me!" Akili moved closer to Kagome, lowered herself to the bed where Kagome lay, straddling her hips. "Lehana was a mistake. All my life, the villagers told me she was the one for me. My _mother_ told me she was the one for me. I had no choice in the matter, really. Lehana is a rude, insensitive _bitch_. I was practically forced to mate with her! And now we have children together… it is a terrible twist in fate that I cannot allow."

"I suffered for years, wondering why I had been forced into such a predicament. And then _you _came here, Kagome. Your aura was like a drink of cool water to a parched and dying thirst… your eyes, your _skin_… you have captivated me. I am drawn to you like I have never been drawn before… and you will be _mine_, you were meant to be _mine_… regardless of what you think now. Lion demons are wise, remember? I _know _this is the right fate. You will come to accept it."

"Akili, if you feel fate has wronged you, then just take the blood of Tenoch! It will fix everything… you can't just bond with someone else! What will happen to Lehana? To your _children_? Think of what you are doing!" Akili laughed bitterly. "I do not need some Hasanian's blood to fix fate. I _know _how to fix it. Lehana will suffer, yes… but she deserves it. And my children will be fine. They are very fond of you, Kagome… very fond. You will make a nice mother for them." Kagome was at a loss for words, so she just stared at the lion chief, not believing her eyes. Lion demons were not supposed to be like this. It went against everything nature intended. This was… _wrong._

"Now. Just accept what fate is being handed to you, like the good girl I know you are… accept it, Kagome. Accept _me_." Kagome watched in horror as Akili slid the furs from her chest, exposing her flesh to Kagome's eyes. Kagome shut her eyes tightly. "No, Akili! Please… _don't_!" Akili laughed. "Your demon had been writhing for release for a very long time, Kagome. It is urging you to mate. Your demon is becoming restless… now open your eyes and look at me. Give your demon what it wants!"

Akili leaned forward and brushed her breath against Kagome's mouth. Kagome fought the urge to throw up and cried out, but as she did, Akili forced the nipple into her mouth, held the back of her head and forced her into it. It was now that the tears began to leak from Kagome's eyes. She sobbed. Akili pushed herself back and tore the clothing from Kagome's body. She screamed and sobbed louder, begging for anyone to help her. "Silence, Kagome. Do not fret, my love… I will drive your mind _insane _with pleasure… you will love this. You will love me. Just let your demon go and enjoy what is happening."

Kagome was lying before Akili now, completely naked. She couldn't even close her legs because of the chains. She was completely helpless and vulnerable, and Akili wasn't heeding her cries. Akili removed her own underwear and settled on Kagome's body again. "Your mind may be screaming for me not to do this, but your body will soon be saying otherwise…" Kagome sobbed as Akili's hands began to caress her. Then, her mouth fell on Kagome's breasts. She began sucking and nibbling at the swollen nipple, caressing the other breasts with her skilled fingers. Kagome cried out in horror, struggled to get away from Akili.

"Kikyo.. Please! Kikyo, help me! Kikyo!" Akili bit down hard on the nipple. "Do not say that bitch's name as I make love to you! I will not allow it! Now silence yourself or I will _make _you be silent!" Kagome succumbed to her tears and wept freely. She could not break the chains, no matter how desperately she tried. And as Akili's tongue ran across her breasts and body, inching closer to her sex, her demon began to take over. Akili sensed this, and smirked. Instead of lowering her tongue further below Kagome's stomach, she sat up again.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, hoping she would stop. And then Akili forced her bare sex onto Kagome's. Kagome gasped, and her eyes bled red. The heat was _incredible_. Her body began to pulse and throb, and she shook with the pleasure that was taking over her fragile body. Akili remained still for several moments, and then began to thrust her aching sex against Kagome's roughly, grinding against the small girl with a force that was almost animalistic. Kagome cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. Tears still leaked from her demon eyes. She did not want this.

But her demon was torn. Her demon ached for release, ached for the touches she was receiving, yet it knew this was not the right woman for it. Still, the sensations were too powerful, and they were taking Kagome deeper and deeper into a daze with every thrust. Akili continued to buck relentlessly against Kagome's, her eyes glazing over as pleasure took over her own body. She reached down and caressed Kagome's breasts as she rode her roughly, teasing the nipples with her soft fingers. Another tear seeped from Kagome's eye. "Kikyo… please…"

She hadn't said it aloud. Kikyo's name brought pain crashing back into her, and she wept bitterly as Akili raped her. She began to lose her mind swiftly. She wanted these touches. God, they were _incredible_. Akili continued to ride Kagome's sex relentlessly, and with each stroke to her swollen clit, Kagome could feel her sanity slipping away. She cried as a particularly strong thrust shook her core. Something coiled in her deeply, the beginnings of her first ever orgasm. Akili leaned down to Kagome's neck, ready to claim her at the same time as the orgasm did, but luckily, she never came.

"You fucking _bitch_!" Kagome's eyes flooded back to gold at Kikyo's words. Akili was snatched violently from her body. The orgasm that had been building melted away, leaving Kagome numb and cold. She yanked her body up, and amazingly, the chains broke away. Kagome scrambled to grab her clothes and Kikyo and Akili tore at one another, each with the intent of murder blazing in their eyes. "You dare _touch _her!"

"Ha! You dare to _interrupt _us! She is mine, do you hear me? _Mine_!"

Kagome sat on the floor, curled into a ball for several moments as the other two women tore at one another. Kagome's breathing became labored as anxiety took over. Her eyes were distant, far away from what was happening in the room. The dreams… the hard work she and Kikyo had done… the trials, the fights, the turning… it was too much! And as images of Akili leaning over her, taking her innocence, stripping away what Kagome's demon had reserved for Kikyo, the scarlet bled into her eyes once more. She looked up at the two fighting women and as Akili slashed at Kikyo's cheek forcefully, Kagome's demon took complete control.

She roared with rage and lunged Akili. Kagome dove on top of her and began slashing without restraint, wanting nothing more than to rip her face from her head. Before long, Akili was unconscious, and Kagome curled her hand, ready to rip Akili's head from her shoulders completely… and then something struck her body with an enormous force, arms reached for her, grabbed her, trying to pull her away from the unconscious Akili. She leapt from the woman and her demon eyes searched for Kikyo as the new attackers appeared.

Kikyo was unharmed, but she was backed into a corner by multiple lion demons. Kikyo's eyes were red as well, her pupils narrowed into mere slits. Genet, the priestess they had been so fond of, slapped a sutra across Kikyo's forehead, and immediately she slumped to the ground. Kagome roared in anger and lunged for Genet, but the very same sutra met her forehead, and she, too, fell to the ground, powerless and helpless once more. Kagome shook her head as her eyes returned to gold again, and she gazed around at what was happening around her.

Several lion demons hovered over Akili. Kagome's stomach turned. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Pieces of her flesh were torn, turned up on her face, shredded to ribbons, and she was covered in so much blood the golden luster of her skin had long since faded. Genet threw several more sutras about in the room, and the fire was extinguished. Lehana stood at the door, clutching her chest, then turned away quickly when a child's voice echoed from a short distance away.

Kasim shoved a spear in Kagome's face. "You dare to disturb the peace of this village! You will be killed for what you have done!" He pulled the spear back again, ready to pierce Kagome's heart, and she did not move from the place she was. Kikyo cried out, but it was Genet's cry that caught his attention. He turned his head towards the priestess, his spear still positioned above Kagome's heart.

"Why have you stopped me, Genet? Can't you see what they've done? Chief Akili is barely alive!"

"No, Kasim. Remove your spear. Akili has brought this upon herself."

The room died away to silence, all eyes on Genet. The silence almost forced Kagome into unconsciousness once more, but Genet spoke again.

"Can't you see what has happened? Akili tried to claim Kagome. Kikyo was doing only what a potential mate would do for a loved one. Akili has wronged them. She is at fault."

"What the hell are you talking about? Regardless, she is our chief and anyone who injures her must be punished!"

"Come now, Kasim. We are above senseless violence. Listen to your reasoning voice! Akili was rightfully punished. Take her away and heal her, but let the visitors go."

"They have not yet taken the oath!'

"It does not matter. Their eyes tell me that they will not speak of this. The young Miko has been scarred from what has happened tonight. We owe our visitors an apology."

Kagome's eyes became wet with tears once more, and she stood suddenly. Kasim raised his spear again, and Genet silenced him. Kagome stared at Akili's unmoving body for several moments, feeling all sorts of emotions overtaking her body. She walked towards her now, mindful of Akili's mate, who had returned again to the door. Lehana's eyes watched her carefully. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to do what she was about to do, but she felt it was the right thing. She grabbed her backpack and removed the vial of Tenoch's blood.

She lifted Akili's head and poured a small amount of it down her throat. Then, she replaced the cork and stepped back. The lion demons watched in awe as Akili's wounds faded. And then, her eyes opened. They fell first on Lehana, and then to her people, and finally on Kagome, whose back was turned to her. Akili stood up quickly, her heart racing. Her eyes filled with tears of remorse, and then she opened her mouth to speak. "What have I done?" Kagome whirled on her quickly, and began screaming in her face.

"You raped me! That's what you've done! How could you? What kind of horrible person can do that to a completely innocent girl? You can never take that back! Never! I begged you… I begged you not to do it!" Kikyo was at Kagome's side immediately. Kagome rushed into her embrace without a second thought. Kikyo rubbed her back soothingly, though her eyes were on Akili, and filled with hate. Akili seemed to be genuinely remorseful, and looked as though she wished to say something more.

"Everyone leave. Lehana, you may stay, but the rest of you- get out." No one moved. They watched her with shocked eyes, unbelieving that their chief had committed an act so terrible. Akili's eyes grew stern with them all. "I said get out!" They almost looked as though they would not listen, then passed her, one by one, all with disappointed eyes. When they had all left the room, Lehana stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She eyed the chains on the bed with a look of disgust. Akili lowered her head.

"Kagome… I cannot take back what I've done. I don't know what I was thinking…" Kagome turned from Kikyo's embrace.

"You knew what you were doing, you snide bitch."

"No! Please, Kagome… I don't understand what was happening. I mean, I knew, I take full responsibility… but why did I do that? I love Lehana… I can't understand…"

"Don't speak to her. You don't deserve to speak to her."

Akili's eyes fell on Kikyo. "I have to! Kagome, you must know… I apologize for what I've done… sincerely. I was lost, I…" Kagome's eyes fell on Akili, and the tears began to slip again. "I am tired. I am tired of crying, I am tired of pain. Just tell me why you did it so I can get over it. Tell me why." Kikyo bit her tongue as Akili began to explain again.

"The pressure of the villagers, my mother's death… Lehana was so cruel, always degrading me and making me feel horrible. I felt so lost, so alone…"

Kagome sighed. Lehana's story sounded a lot like Kikyo's. Only, Kikyo hadn't used violence as a way to escape. She had found the friend she had been searching for. And she hadn't been married to anyone. She guessed that even lion demons couldn't control themselves when they were young and impulsive. Still… what had happened to her! Ridiculous. More than anything, Kagome was angry. Now, she just wanted to leave this place.

"Listen, Akili. I will never be able to forgive you for what you've done. I am going to leave this place in a matter of moments. I can only tell you to work out things with your mate and lead these people as well as your mother did. Stress is no reason to hurt anyone. Listen to others and don't be so stuck on yourself. You're a lion demon. You aren't supposed to do this."

"And don't give me a sob story about how that's another thing pressuring you. Pressure can help us or hurt us, and what you've gone through you've brought on yourself. Now, I am leaving. Do not attempt to speak to me after this. I won't allow it. The next time I see you I will rip you to pieces without so much as hearing one word. Do you understand?" Akili's eyes wavered with tears, but she bit them back and nodded.

"I understand." And then, Kagome held her head up high and grabbed her backpack. She passed Akili without a word, but stopped as she reached Lehana. "Don't be so cruel to her. Mates are supposed to help one another. Don't belittle her. You are only as good as she is. Remember that." And then, she walked out of the door, Kikyo close behind her. And she continued to hold her head up high, even as she walked through the village, even as all of their eyes watched her sorrowfully, pitying her. It was only when she and Kikyo passed through the enchanted entrance, only when she was outside in the normal world again, that she collapsed onto the ground and allowed the tears to shake her completely.

Kikyo choked back her own tears as she watched Kagome. The sun was just rising over the mountains, and it was rising on a broken soul. The sun touched Kagome's hair with its glow, almost as if it were caressing her sorrows away. Kagome's tears did not halt, however. She continued to cry, though she did not show any sign of temper. There was no anger in her spirit anymore. She was just hurt, and Kikyo could sense this.

She said no word to stop Kagome's tears. She simply placed her hand on Kagome's back and rubbed it soothingly, knowing that her words would do no good now. She was enraged herself, and anything she said was liable to make it worse. Akili should have died, or at least worn the scars Kagome's left on her face. Something so horrible should not have happened to one as pure as Kagome. And yet, Kagome, the big-hearted, wonderful Kagome had given Akili the blood of Tenoch to fix her wounds and her fate. She had given Akili a precious gift, even though she had put Kagome through one of the worst things life could throw at her. How could anyone be so kind?

And, Kikyo knew, that in time, Kagome would forgive Akili. Of course, she would never forget what happened. But she would forgive her, still. It made Kikyo angry. She was angry with Kagome for letting Akili escape unscathed, yet her anger… she could not be angry at Kagome. Ever. And as her eyes fell on Kagome's face, two inches from the dirt and soaked with tears, she found she could not be angry at all. She was broken right along with her. Kagome should have been loved tenderly her first time. And Akili had raped her.

Kagome was mindful of Kikyo's presence, yet she was so comfortable with her that she did not mind crying. And yet… her mind kept darting back and forth between comfort and destruction… and betrayal. There were far too many things going on in her mind, and all thoughts were laced with pain. First, Akili had been rude. And then she all of the sudden _loved_ her? And then…

Kagome knew she had to give Akili Tenoch's blood. One reason was because she felt sorry for Akili, because she knew something had gone horribly wrong in her life. And two, she had given it to her because she knew that if Akili awakened she would pursue her. She would never forget the burning determination in Akili's eyes as she tore the clothing from her body. Ever.

She shivered. Would Kikyo do the same thing to her? Would Kikyo ever go so crazy with lust and pain that she would simply rape her, as Akili had done? Did all women do this? A part of her knew that Kikyo would never do that, but Kagome's first time with a woman suggested otherwise. How could she trust a woman ever again? Any woman? She was unable to think logically for the time being. Every part of her wanted to run forever, to run away from everyone and everything… the pain, the humiliation, the _love_… it was all too much to bear.

Kagome knew in her heart that she loved Kikyo, but how was it possible? She was in love with _Kikyo_, Inuyasha's old _lover_… how could she have allowed herself to do this? How could fate be so cruel as to permit these things to happen to her? She was a good person! She had never done anything to harm anyone, and she was rewarded with _this_?

No. No. Perhaps it wasn't fate that allowed these things to happen. Maybe Kagome had brought it on herself. Had she not been so kind, so pure, Akili might not have wanted her. She may have been safe from what had happened. Maybe if she were stronger, more vicious… maybe if she just gave into the darkness that swarmed her heart, she would be okay. And when she realized this, she stopped crying.

A part of her knew that anger was not what would heal her, but it put the pain away temporarily. The anger clouded her thoughts, made everything a little bit more bearable. If she were angry, if she didn't care for anyone, then nothing could harm her. She would be safe, and nothing like this would ever happen again. Her eyes darkened, and her pupils narrowed into slits, but she did not slip into her demon bloodlust. She was just letting things come now. She would be strong. She would be unable to be hurt. She would be…

"Kagome?"

The softness of Kikyo's voice invaded Kagome's mind, and she almost faltered into tears again. But no, she was determined. She forced a smirk on her face and turned to Kikyo, mindful of the salty tears that burned her cheeks when the wind hit them. Kikyo was surprised to see the smirk on Kagome's face, and held out a hand. Kagome stepped just out of her reach, her expression never changing. "Let's go, Kikyo. I need to see Shippo again."

And then, she sped away, leaving Kikyo blinking after her in surprise. After Kagome had almost disappeared in the distance, Kikyo came to her senses and chased after her. It had taken them one week to travel to Tenoch's kingdom on human foot. It would have taken another week to reach the lion village. But if Kagome ran tirelessly, without rest, as quickly as she could, then she could be back at the bone eater's well in a matter of three days or so. So she ran as fast as she could, allowing the wind to sting her face and tangle her hair, just happy to be running again.

They ran for most of the day, and Kikyo always seemed to be twenty feet behind her. Kikyo knew that if she slowed down, she would lose sight of Kagome. They ran over the snowy mountains and down into the heat again, over the river and through the woods, until they reached the meadows once more. The sun was going down now. It would be hard for Kikyo to see Kagome in the distance. She knew the way to the bone eater's well, of course. It was her home. She could make it back even if she did lose sight of Kagome, but that was the whole point of this journey.

Kikyo did not want to lose sight of her. She wanted to be running next to her, but she couldn't seem to keep up with the tiger demon flying over the grass in front of her. She called out to her , once, twice, and still Kagome did not halt or slow down. Kikyo's muscles were aching, her head was pounding, her body was tired with sleep and she was starving. She was growing angry now. She hadn't been able to catch Kagome all day, hadn't been able to talk to her, and Kagome hadn't expressed any interest in even seeing her. Kikyo took a breath as big as her sprinting, leaping body would allow, and then she bellowed one word as loudly as she could.

"**Stop**!"

And then, Kagome halted. Kikyo caught her in a matter of seconds, and when she reached her, Kikyo's eyes were wild with anger, and Kagome's were wild with irritation. Both of them were ill with hunger and sleep, and both had things on their mind that were further ruining their attitudes. It was dangerous for them to confront each other, but Kikyo had to speak with her. Now.

"What, Kikyo? Why did you stop me?"

"Do you not plan on sleeping? Or even _eating_ for that matter?"

"No, not really. If I run for three days without rest I'll be back in Kaede's village. I need to get there quickly."

"You have to eat, Kagome. Your body will wear out. Even if you are a demon, you still need nutrition."

"Why do _you _care? Why are you so worried? Why don't you mind your own damn _business_?"

Kikyo glared. Was she serious? All the kindness they had given one another, all the support, all the… dare she say, _love_ they had shared, and now Kagome was asking her why she cared? Kikyo tried to hold her temper, knowing that this probably had something to do with what had happened with Akili. Still, there was no reason for Kagome to push her away. She could understand Kagome's feelings, but she was also quick to reprimand her. Nothing would come from anger, though it was okay to be angry… It just wasn't okay for Kagome to push away the one person who cared about her.

"Take that back. You're angry, that's the only reason you said it."

"I'm not angry. I'm just sick of you."

"How can you say that, after all we've been through together? How, Kagome?"

"What do you mean what _we've _been through? What about what you and Inuyasha went through? How can you just turn your back on _that_?"

"That is no business of yours!"

"But it is! I loved the sorry bastard, that makes it my business. And I've been traveling with and _trusting _his ex lover. How quaint."

"You are going too far. Stop it now."

"What are you going to do about it, Kikyo? How sad, the tragic priestess. You talk a lot of shit, but tell me, what can you do? I'd lay your ass out in a second if you tried anything with me."

"Kagome…"

"No! I won't stop. Why did I trust you? Why did I waste my time traveling with you? All that training in the lion village should be forgotten. By the way, where are your little soul stealers, Kikyo? Don't you need them to sustain you since you don't have a soul of your own? You act like you care, but in reality, you're just an undead bitch that walked into a world that didn't want or need you anymore!"

And that was the breaking point. Kikyo had warned her. These words were all untrue, all laced with anger and malice, but they still hurt. After all Kikyo had done for her, Kagome wanted to act like this. She was being ungrateful, bitchy… and Kikyo was unable to stand it anymore. Tears had begun to sting her eyes at Kagome's words, and now she had reached her breaking point. She slapped her then, hitting Kagome so hard that her head was knocked to the side. Kikyo just stared at her with rage, stared at the surprised look on Kagome's face. Watched the emotions play across her eyes.

"I told you once, Kagome. I warned you. I warned you to stop. There is no need to talk to me like this. I don't have to put up with your rudeness."

"Then why the hell are you still here? Just leave. I won't stop you."

"Trust me, I will leave, but you will hear this before I go. No one in this world is going to put up with your temper, Kagome. Your little friends are going to assume you can't get control of yourself, and they're going to seal you away. I am the only person who gave a damn about you, the only person who watched over you while you slept, the person who comforted you and supported you when you were down. I am the one who came in to help you when Akili was holding you down and fucking you. Do you think anyone else cared enough to do that? Do you think your little 'boy toy' followed you here when he realized you had been gone for over a month? Did he save you? Did he?"

"Yeah, well you were right downstairs and you didn't stop the worst from happening, did you? You didn't save me from that _horrible _thing, so don't go there Kikyo."

"I saved you from the worst of it. She was going to mate you, Kagome. You would have had two options if she marked you. One would be that you die and the other would be that you stay by a woman's side for the rest of your life. A woman who raped you, hurt you! You would have had no choice in the matter. And if you don't appreciate something like that, then maybe you do _need _to be alone. I may have been undead, lost, a wanderer, but I am alive again, Kagome. And since you want to be like this… well, I got my training. And I don't need you anymore. So goodbye."

And Kikyo turned then, so that Kagome wouldn't see her tears. Even as Kagome called after her, called out more hurtful things, Kikyo did not stop. She walked across the meadow, no longer caring what Kagome had to say. And after she disappeared into the trees, Kagome stared at the dark wood for a long time. She shook with rage, but most of all she shook with hurt. And when she realized Kikyo was not coming back, she collapsed to the ground, too tired, hungry, and broken to go another step. The village was only two days away, but she could not make it that long. She wept bitterly on the ground until she lost consciousness, and was then tormented by nightmares.

Kikyo sat stoically by the river. How had things become so bad? She hadn't realized the consequences of her actions. She hadn't thought anything through. She had simply gone with the flow, never stopping to truly think about what she had done. Why had she helped Kagome? Why had she decided to take her to the lion demons? Why had she watched over her, cared for her? Why had she loved her? Why was she hurting so desperately now?

Her expression did not change, but the tears slipped down her cheeks nonetheless. Kagome… she had loved her. She still loved her, she knew, because she wouldn't be hurting if she didn't. Kagome words were burned into her mind, scorching her soul the more she thought about them. Kikyo had forgotten what it felt like to love someone, and she had forgotten how horrible heartbreak truly was. She swallowed a lump that had accumulated in her throat. Her heart felt torn, and she could not be at peace.

The moon glittered on the water in a jovial manner, mocking her. Angrily, she snatched a stone from the riverbank and threw it into the water, but the moon shimmered even more as the stone struck its reflection. The fragments of light scattered like hundreds of giggling pixies, infuriating her further. Kikyo covered her face with her hands, rocked back and forth trying to calm herself. It was so unlike her to lose her temper, so unlike her to feel things like this. She tried to think clearly, tried to think of what she had to do, but the only thing her mind was screaming was for her to go back to Kagome, to apologize for her words, and to take the young girl in her arms and…

Kikyo stood. Even if she only yelled at Kagome once she saw her again, she had to see her nonetheless. Her demon nose picked up Kagome's scent and she ran as fast as she could, through the dark wood and into the meadow once again. She narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. Kagome had not moved from where Kikyo had left her. She sped across the meadow and almost tripped over Kagome's unmoving body. Kikyo knelt down to check her, fear racing through her heart. Kagome was breathing, very much alive… but she had another fever.

Demons didn't get sick often, but when they did, it was serious. Demon were only as strong and fierce as they felt. The hurt Kagome was feeling probably lowered her immune system, which allowed the snow-filled mountains they had passed earlier that day to make her ill. Kikyo slipped Kagome's backpack off her sleeping shoulders and placed it on her own, and then picked Kagome up gently in her arms and hurried back to the river, where she had been sitting sadly only moments before.

She followed the usual routine. Kagome was undressed quickly and washed with cool water, given medicine, and then lay inside of her sleeping bag so that she would keep warm. Kikyo stayed up with her all night, giving her medicine every few hours, keeping the cloth on her forehead cool. Kagome cried out for Kikyo several times in her sleep, and Kikyo held her in her lap sadly. Would Kagome still be angry when she woke? That one question dominated Kikyo's thoughts as the stars faded slowly from the sky.

Right before the sun rose, Kagome's fever broke. She breathed evenly and steadily, and Kikyo was glad that the sickness was not so serious. Her eyes were heavy with sleep. They had run all day yesterday and she had stayed up with Kagome the entire night, caring for her. Sleep tempted Kikyo as if it were Venus herself, and she curled up next to the sleeping demon-Miko and shifted into the land of dreams, hoping that she would wake long before Kagome did.


	10. Chapter 10

Kikyo did not wake before Kagome, however. Early that morning, the sun shined through Kagome's heavy eyelids, and she woke from her deep sleep. At first, she did not know where she was, or how she had gotten there. She was vaguely aware that something, _someone _was sleeping in her arms. Without thinking, Kagome pulled the form closer, and was surprised to hear Kikyo mumble in her sleep. She sat up quickly, though smoothly as to not wake the sleeping priestess next to her. Kagome stared down at Kikyo, unable to believe her eyes.

She went over yesterday in her head, from Akili raping her to sobbing on the ground, to the fight with Kikyo, to the horrible nightmares that assaulted her after Kikyo had disappeared into the forest… why had Kikyo come back for her? Kagome flinched at the memory of the words she had thrown at Kikyo. Had she been so easily forgiven? No, she doubted that. Kikyo had come back for her… surely that meant she still cared? Kagome vaguely remembered hearing Kikyo voice, feeling her presence next to her as she slept, and the nightmares had quieted into a peaceful sleep. So she had not been dreaming. Kikyo really was there at her side the entire time. She had never left her.

As if Kikyo had known Kagome was thinking of her, she, too, opened her eyes. She stared up at Kagome's face for several moments, her expression never changing. For a moment, Kagome thought the silence would go on forever, and she was okay with that because Kikyo was near her again. The silence did not drag on much longer, however. Kikyo spoke.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she thrust her body down on top of Kikyo's, holding her, embracing her, sobbing into her hair. Kikyo seemed uncertain of what to do at first, and then slowly wrapped her arms around Kagome's small frame, embracing her fully. Kagome cried for several minutes, and the lifted her head to look at Kikyo, though tears were still spilling down her cheeks.

"Kikyo, I didn't mean it, I'm so, so sorry… I just… I just…"

"I know. Just let it be. It's nothing."

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I am so thankful that you helped me, Kikyo. I am so thankful for everything you've done. I'm just so torn up right now! It's infuriating! I've never felt so helpless in all my life… I feel so betrayed, so… _dirty_…"

Kikyo's eyes saddened. She could not be angry at Kagome, not now. She could not yell or scream, because everything in her being was urging her to comfort the crying Miko in her arms. Kikyo ran her fingers through Kagome's hair gently, hushing her.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. I'm just sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner."

"Oh, Kikyo, it was my fault… I fell asleep! How could I have possibly fallen asleep?"

"The day had been tiring. It's alright now. You're safe again. I'll never let that happen to you again, Kagome, I swear it."

"But Kikyo… I feel so disgusting."

"It's like I said before, Kagome. It isn't your fault."

"But Kikyo… I… I _liked _it."

Kikyo stopped playing with her hair and looked at Kagome seriously. What did she mean? Did she mean that she…

"You loved Akili?"

"No, no! Not at all, it was _nothing _like that. I called out to you for help, but she had blocked everything and… but what she did to my _body_, Kikyo. I lost control… I've never felt anything so…"

"Amazing in your life?"

Kagome looked away, ashamed once more. "It isn't right, Kikyo. How could I have enjoyed something like that? My mind was screaming for her to stop, but I couldn't…" Kikyo gently grasped Kagome's chin and turned her head so that they were staring into one another's eyes. Kikyo smiled slightly at her. "There is no shame in that. It's almost impossible not to enjoy things like that. Don't feel dirty. No one in the world would have been able to dislike that entirely. Don't blame yourself."

Kagome's eyes shined with tears, but she was blushing as well. "Kikyo… how could you not have told me how wonderful that felt? I might have been able to control my demon better if I knew." Now, it was Kikyo turn to blush. Oh yes. She remembered sex very well. The feeling of being so lost in the other person, the insane feelings of pleasure overtaking every inch of skin. And Kagome… she had been thinking that maybe…

"I did not tell you, because I was hoping to _show _you."

Kagome's heart stopped. She stared at Kikyo, eyes wide and mouth agape. She blushed furiously and looked away again, stunned at the bluntness of Kikyo's answers. But Kikyo did not stop there, though embarrassment was evident in her voice. "I didn't know Akili would do that. I wanted to be the first one to touch you, to be gentle with you, to show you all the wonderful things at your own pace… I'm sorry I wasn't able to…" Kikyo was at a loss for words and stopped again. She sat up and scratched the back of her head, blushing.

"I'm sorry…"

The moment Kagome heard those words, she grabbed Kikyo hand and placed it over her left breast where her heart was racing. Kagome's eyes shined with love and fear and anxiety, but most of all with hope and adoration. "Kikyo… I wanted you to be the first to show me those things, too." Kikyo's heart leaped with surprise and joy. Kagome wanted her, too! Kikyo gazed into Kagome's eyes for several moments, unsure of the next step. They both wanted each other, but… her mind could not comprehend what would come next. However, Kagome's demon was more than happy to give Kikyo the push she needed.

Kagome's lips captured Kikyo's own. Kikyo kissed her back hungrily, passionately, eager to taste all of her consciously. Kagome's demon submitted to Kikyo willingly. Kikyo was more experienced at this than she was, and her demon recognized it. This would be Kagome's first, real time, and her demon acknowledged that. Kikyo's demon, however, was taking full control. Kikyo growled slightly in appreciation of Kagome's soft, smooth skin.

The kissing quickly grew more heated, and suddenly, Kagome was on her back, pressed into the softness of the sleeping bag. Kikyo's hands roamed her body skillfully, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Kikyo's tongue licked Kagome's bottom lip sumptuously, demanding entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and moaned at the strange sensation of Kikyo's tongue circling her own. Kikyo smiled slightly and lifted a clawed finger to Kagome's bra strap. She clipped it away nonchalantly, then released the other. The bra hung on Kagome's form loosely, revealing more silky skin to Kikyo's eyes.

Kagome cried out when Kikyo pulled the brassiere away quickly, exposing her breasts fully. Kikyo pulled away slightly to gaze at the younger Miko, and she was please to see lust in Kagome's eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. However, she knew what happened next would bind them for all eternity. Kikyo's demon wanted to mate with Kagome's, and she knew she would claim Kagome as her own in their throes of passion. Kikyo was breathing heavily due to their kissing and from her desire, but she managed to get her words out.

"Kagome, are you sure this is what you want? We'll be binded forever. I… I won't be able to stop myself if we go any further." Kagome's lips curled into a little smile, and she leaned forward and placed a tender, sweet kiss on Kikyo's lips.

"I…"

Another kiss.

"Never…"

More kisses…

"Want to be away from you ever…"

Even more kisses…

"Ever again."

Kagome smiled and gazed at Kikyo lovingly. Kikyo's eyes shined happily, and she found herself smiling widely. "Well then… I guess it's settled." Kikyo's lips captured Kagome's again, and she pushed Kagome onto the ground gently, once more. Kikyo's kisses were hot and moist, and deliciously sinful. Kagome moaned as they trailed from her mouth to her cheek, down to her neck where Kikyo licked and suckled gently. Kikyo's hands roamed Kagome's breasts, and she kneaded the tender flesh gently, every once in a while swirling a clawed finger around the nipple, and then squeezing it slightly.

Kagome moaned loudly with each tender caress, feeling herself becoming wet. The extreme heat between her legs pounded, urging Kikyo's touches along. "Kikyo… please… I want you…" Kikyo's lips curled into a grin, but she wanted to enjoy their first time fully. Kagome's hands untangled themselves from Kikyo's hair and shifted onto her robe, where she slid the clothing from Kikyo's shoulders, leaving her half-naked. Kagome stared at Kikyo's revealed skin longingly, and she couldn't stop herself from raising up slightly to capture one of Kikyo's breasts in her mouth.

Kikyo growled with pleasure as Kagome's soft, wet tongue swirled around the sensitive skin, driving her mad with the teasing. Her nipples peaked as Kagome's fangs grazed them gently. Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. She undid the tie of her robe, letting the pants and open shirt fall away, leaving her naked before Kagome. Kikyo pushed Kagome on her back forcefully, earning a small cry from the younger Miko. Kikyo kissed Kagome's lips once more, and then she moved her mouth down to where Kagome's breasts were heaving with passion.

Kikyo's tongue darted out to taste the sweet, salty skin there, catching the nipple in her mouth while her hand teased the other nipple relentlessly. Kagome lifted her hips to meet Kikyo's, eager to be touched where she burned the most. Sensing this, Kikyo's hand lowered to Kagome's panties, delighted when she found them to be moist with Kagome's desire. Kagome cried out loudly, passionately, as Kikyo's hand caressed her sex through the thin, cotton fabric. With each touch, she became hotter and more eager for release. Kikyo continued to suckle on Kagome's breasts as she massaged the younger Miko's sex, feeling herself grow just as hot as Kagome, if not more.

Kagome bucked her hips against Kikyo's hand. Kikyo grinned, and grabbed the cotton fabric and ripped it away quickly. Kagome moaned as the cool morning air met the heat of her desire. Kikyo's fingers went back to Kagome's aching heat, and she massaged it nakedly, gathering the wetness on her fingers, and the inserted one into Kagome slowly. Kagome cried out loudly, relishing in the feelings she had never experienced before. She had never been so… so _hot _in all her life. As Kikyo's finger slid in and out of her gently, Kagome panted with joy and desire, aching for more still. She begged Kikyo for release once more, and Kikyo have her breasts a final nip, and then removed her fingers from her aching flower. Kagome growled in protest, but then Kikyo began to kiss the length of her stomach, inching closer and closer to…

Kikyo continued to kiss her way down Kagome's skin, her hand never leaving the breast it so torturously teased. Kagome looked down at Kikyo, panting, unsure of what would come next. Kikyo looked up at Kagome as she kissed lower, darting her tongue out to lick at her navel lovingly, teasingly, and gave her a sexy, reassuring smile. Kagome driven too wild with lust to smile back, too dazed to realize what it was Kikyo was doing. Nonetheless, she looked past her breasts and gazed at lion demon who teased her so.

Kikyo's mouth kissed the short curls below Kagome's belly button, the inside of her thighs, and then, she kissed Kagome's nether lips sweetly. Kagome was burning, aching for something, anything. These teasing touches were only making her wetter and hotter. And then, Kikyo's mouth covered Kagome's sex, licking and suckling at the sensitive flesh. Kagome's head rolled backwards, and her back arched as she cried out. Kikyo held onto her hips firmly, pulling Kagome's sex further into her mouth.

This feeling… was _incredible_. Kikyo's tongue skillfully swirled around Kagome's 'hot button', and then down the length of her sex to thrust her tongue into Kagome's entrance. Kagome panted and moaned with each lick and nibble, and Kikyo was moaning herself at the sweetness of Kagome's forbidden nectar. Her jaws threatened to lock up on her as the sweetness entered her mouth. It had been so long, too long since she had experienced this… and Kagome's moans and cried were making Kikyo feel the need for release as well.

Kikyo suckled on the sex gently, then made more firm strokes with her tongue. Kagome's breathing became faster, deeper, more desperate for release. Kikyo grinned, and inserted a finger into Kagome's entrance once more, thrusting at the same pace as her tongue. Kagome cried out, louder, louder… and then Kikyo stopped. Kagome growled in protest, her demon demanding to know why her intense pleasure had stopped. Kikyo gave her sex one final lick, and shifted her body upwards, towards Kagome's panting mouth.

Kikyo gazed at Kagome for several moments. She was so _beautiful_… her cheeks were flushed a slight pink with passion, her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breaths, her eyes were needy and slightly angry, sparkling brilliantly… Kikyo leaned down and kissed Kagome, gently, at first, and then more forcefully. Kagome met her kisses with an equal passion. "Why did you stop? Something is… Oh, God…"

Kikyo grinned at her sheepishly, sexily. "I'm not finished yet." Kagome was glad when Kikyo said this, because her body was aching now more than ever with intense heat. Kagome reached out and caressed Kikyo's entrance, much like Kikyo had done to hers minutes before. Kikyo shivered at the touch, but removed Kagome's hand gently. "I had something else in mind." Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o', and Kikyo grinned again at her cuteness. "Just relax. I'll take care of you…"

"Kikyo, please don't tease me anymore… I need…"

"I know just what you need, love…"

Kikyo placed her hands on the soft fabric Kagome lay on, and shifted her hips to where they were right above Kagome's. This, Kagome knew about, but Akili was far from her mind, and as Kikyo's sex touched her own, all thoughts strayed from Kagome's mind. Kikyo grinded her sex against Kagome's, softly, gently at first, and then with more urgency. Kagome's hips rose to meet Kikyo, thrusting against her lovingly, forcefully. Each precise thrust shook Kagome with pleasures unlike any other, driving her closer and closer the her ever-evasive peak.

Kagome forced her eyes open and stared at Kikyo in a daze. Kagome's stomach fluttered with butterflies and heat as she watched Kikyo ride her. Kikyo's lips were parted, and deliciously deep moans were emerging from those lips. Her eyes were shut tightly with passion, her brows knitted slightly. And her breasts… Kagome felt her heat increase more, if that was possible, as she watched Kikyo's breasts rise and fall with each of her thrusts. The sight of Kikyo, the amazing heat on her sex, the sheer _pleasure_ that echoed throughout her very core… Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

Kikyo cried out with her as they both reached orgasm, but neither stopped thrusting. Kikyo drove her hips harder into Kagome's, and then leaned forward, still thrusting, and sunk her fangs deep into the junction where Kagome's neck and shoulder met. Kagome cried out, half-in pain, but one hundred and ten percent in pleasure. Kagome mouth met Kikyo's neck, and she found herself marking Kikyo as well. When the pleasure was much too much to handle any longer, Kikyo's body collapsed on top of Kagome, her mouth still sucking at her neck in a daze.

They lay there for several moments, covered in sweat and panting, while they licked at one another's wounds. When the bleeding stopped, Kikyo gave Kagome a long, sweet kiss. Kagome opened her eyes tiredly and gazed into Kikyo's own, smiling. Something had changed. She had loved Kikyo before, but now the love she felt for her flowed through her very being. She could literally _feel_ Kikyo's love for her, flowing through her veins and sending her into a spiraled state of heaven.

"I love you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears, and she kissed Kikyo with all her might, feeling as though her spirit was going everywhere at once. "Kikyo… I love you, too. God, how I love you! Do you feel…?" Kikyo smiled down at her, nodding. "I feel it. That is our forged bond… we have been connected for all eternity. You are mine, forever, and I am yours…" Kagome cried with joy and kissed Kikyo again. This love was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she embraced Kikyo for all she was worth, relishing in their happiness.

And that was how they lay for the rest of the day, laughing, sleeping, holding one another and sharing their wildest dreams. They were mated now, and nothing could ever separate them again. Kagome allowed herself to remain there, holding the woman she loved, not thinking any negative thoughts. She only laughed and giggled in amazement at Kikyo's beauty. Whatever had happened in the past no longer mattered, because they were about to start their future… together.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, greeting the morning sun once more. She sat up sleepily, not missing the warm, naked form of Kikyo who was curled into her stomach. Kagome scratched the back of her head and inhaled the morning air. Kikyo's smell was still all over her, a deliciously sweet aroma of bellflowers and arousal. She blushed lightly now, thinking of what had occurred yesterday, and the bond she and Kikyo now shared. She had mated, which was, in a sense, like getting married, and she had made love for the very first time… and several times after that.

Her entire life had changed in a matter of weeks. Had anyone told her a month ago today that she would become a tiger demon and mate with Kikyo, she might have called them crazy. And now, everything was coming to a full circle, everything. Now she would have to explain to her mama and grandpa that she fell in love with a woman they had met who had been turned into a demon and… Kagome's head spun. She would have to tell Sango, Miroku… Inuyasha. And now, her heart was telling her that she belonged in the feudal era, with Kikyo. What would become of her? Once the jewel was completed, would she be able to pass back and forth between the well? Would she be forced to leave Kikyo behind? Her heart ached.

As if sensing her distress, Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up to look at Kagome. Her eyes were concerned, though still heavy with sleep. Kikyo blinked at her a few times and then wrapped her arms around Kagome, who gladly accepted the hug and held a hand up to wrap it around Kikyo as well.

"Did you sleep well, Kikyo?"

"Yes, thank you. How are you? Are you feeling well? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no… it's nothing like that. I feel wonderful. I was just thinking of what was to come. Explaining to everyone. The coming battle with Naraku. What will become of the jewel and where I will belong when it's all over."

Kikyo looked thoughtful for several moments, as if these complications had only just presented themselves. "You'll belong here, of course. You're a demon. There aren't any demons in your time, are they? Of course you belong here, with me."

"But what will become of mama and grandpa and Souta? Will I never see them again?"

"Demon live for centuries, Kagome. Surely we will be able to meet them again in the future, even if the well does not let you pass through."

"Time doesn't stop, Kikyo. When I am here, time goes on in my era. Even if we do go to them in the present time in the future, the mama of this timeline will never see me again. She'd die of a broken heart."

"Then lets go see them before the battle with Naraku, if we can. Before any further action is taken with the jewel."

"At least we would be able to warn them of what could happen. If it does happen that way, and I never get to see mama again… I would at least want to say goodbye."

Kikyo held her now, concerned about her having to leave her family. There was nothing she could do, of course, and she had no reason to feel guilty about binding Kagome to her. It was fate, the way it was supposed to happen. Kikyo was not God. She could not snap her fingers and make things go away. Perhaps with the jewel they could make a wish that Kagome could continue to travel to and from the time lines as she pleased. But would that work? Would the jewel recognize her wish?

"Kikyo… the jewel. Could we make a wish with that?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. I don't know, though."

"I'm a little worried about the battle with Naraku. What if something happens to you?"

"We will be fine, if we fight together. Just never leave my side and we'll both be safe."

"I hope so."

Kagome looked out over the river for several moments, just thinking. When she and Kikyo had mated, something had changed inside of her. It wasn't the bond she and Kikyo shared- it was something entirely different. She was at peace with herself now, more accepting of her demon. But when Kikyo wasn't near, it felt as though she would go mad with rage. It was more dangerous for them now. In the battle with Naraku, they would be so concerned about one another that they would be unable to focus. They would have to work hard to stay on top of things at all times.

"We should get going soon. We have a lot of things to sort out before Naraku shows his face."

"I agree. Well, then Koi, are you going to get dressed or are we traveling as we are?"

Kagome laughed. Kikyo had jokes now. That was new. New, but nice. Kagome liked it. "We're going to get dressed, silly…"

"Oh, are we?"

"Kikyo…"

Dear God. That voice, those curves…

Two hours later, they got dressed and set out for the village again, side by side. They laughed as they raced over the meadows and mountains, making it some kind of game. They stopped for lunch around midday, and were surprised when the village came in sight only two hours afterward. They looked at each other, amazed at their speed. "We got faster…?" Kikyo beamed. "We must have gotten stronger and faster after we mated. Come on, Kagome! Your friends are waiting." Kagome looked at Kaede's village, nestled away quietly over the meadow and behind the trees.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know who she was more frightened to face… Inuyasha or her mama. Her mama would understand, she knew, it was just explaining everything would be increasingly difficult. Maybe if she could survive telling Inuyasha, then her mama would be a piece of cake. She took Kikyo's hand, and together they walked to the village that was only a mile or so away. Inuyasha and crew met them twenty paces away from the village. Inuyasha's eyes were passing over them angrily, calculating the situation. Kagome knew he was preparing to scream.

"Where have you been, Kagome? And why didn't you tell me there were no more shards to search for? Naraku could have showed up and any time, and you weren't here!"

"Back off, Inuyasha. I'm warning you."

Inuyasha's eyes fell on Kikyo now. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. "K…Kikyo?" Kikyo smirked at him. "Yes, it's me. I, too, was changed into a demon by the blood of Tenoch. And you shouldn't talk to my mate that way. It's rude." Inuyasha looked as though he would die at any second. Kagome watched him with heavy eyes as his own went from her, to Kikyo, and then back to her again. Kagome held her head up high. She wasn't ashamed of her mate. What had happened had already happened, and there was no changing it. Nor did she have the desire to.

"Is… is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, Inuyasha. It's true. Kikyo is my mate now. There's no changing it now."

"Like hell! Give me that jewel, Kagome! I'll go kill that bastard Naraku and set things right…"

Kikyo glared. "Inuyasha, don't touch her. We have been through enough. Hasanian blood sets things right, and Kagome and I have both taken our medicine. Fate _has_ been set right, Inuyasha. This is the way it's supposed to be."

"What the hell is Hasanian blood?"

"The blood of Tenoch, Inuyasha. The blood that turned me into a demon. We have learned much since our departure."

His eyes fell on Kagome now. They were full of hurt and betrayal, his eyes… Kagome felt sorry for him. Not for what she had done, but for the way it impacted him. That was, until Sango spoke up angrily. "Don't even act so hurt, Inuyasha. Aren't you going to tell Kagome what _you_ did? You and a certain perverted Houshi?" Kagome raised her brows, and looked over at Miroku, who had been silent this entire time. A faint blush was on his cheeks, and he looked properly ashamed. "All those times you ran after Kikyo when it was Kagome who loved you… there's no way you're going to do it to Miroku."

Inuyasha was blushing now, too. Kagome looked back and forth between them. No… it couldn't be! When neither of them spoke, Sango spoke up again. "Tell her!" Inuyasha blushed an even _darker_ shade of red. "That was nothing! I did no such thing, Sango. Stop lyin'!" And Miroku burst into tears. Kagome, wide-eyed and confused, rushed over to Miroku to comfort him.

"No, Kagome-sama! I don't deserve your comfort- I've done a horrible thing!"

"That's not what you said last night."

Kagome's eyes went to Inuyasha, shocked. "What did you two _do_?" Miroku looked at her, sniffling. "Inu-chan has seduced me! I'm so sorry, Kagome-sama! I don't deserve your forgiveness… I just can't understand it, I wish I could make it go away! I'm so sorry…" Kagome watched Miroku cry into his hands. Did he really feel it was so terrible? Kagome did not love Inuyasha… it didn't bother her. Well, it bothered her a little because Inuyasha went from her to Kikyo, and now… was he planning on hurting Miroku the same way? Kagome's bottom lip trembled, and she embraced Miroku fully.

He flinched away from her at first, frightened that she might attack him, but Kagome buried her face in Miroku's neck and sobbed lightly. "Miroku… I am not angry with you at all. You should not be ashamed of the feelings you have for Inuyasha! Love is beautiful, Miroku… no matter what form it comes in. I could never be angry with you. You're such a good friend, 'Roku! How could I ever be upset with you? Ever?" Miroku pulled away and searched Kagome's eyes for any trace of lies or malice, but he found none. He only found her comforting smile and her happy tears. He began to cry again, and embraced her back.

"I am not fruity! It was an accident!"

Kagome whirled on Inuyasha now, angry. She stalked up to him dangerously and slapped his face. His head spun to the side, and his body followed. He caught his balance and whirled on her, growled in her face. "You," she began dangerously, huskily, "Need to control your temper." Her finger was in his face now, and she advanced on him, forcing him backwards.

"Already three people have been hurt by you. Already you have lost two. Do you think you'll be so lucky as to ever have another person throw themselves at your feet? Huh? What makes you better than the rest of us? Your love is no greater! No one is going the throw themselves at you anymore, Inuyasha. You are a stubborn, self-centered person, and that makes you despicable! All this time you've been so ashamed of your hanyou blood… you should have been ashamed of the way you _act_!"

He held his face now, watching her with an expression mixed with confusion, hurt, and anger. "Kikyo and I have found something beautiful. Neither of us want you anymore, so we have made a decision for you. And now, you're going to throw Miroku away? I wasn't intending on _betraying_ you, Inuyasha, though you have betrayed me many times in the past. Just look at what you've done! Don't you see his tears? Didn't you see mine? Are you really going to hurt another person who did nothing but _love_ you?"

He said nothing. She backed away from him now, though her glare did not leave his face for several moments. "You should think about that." And then, she turned to her friends. "Come on, guys. We have a lot to tell you. Let's go to the village and settle in somewhere. I am tired from running and we need our rest. Naraku could show up at any moment to recover the rest of the jewel, and we're squabbling over who loves who. Let's go."

And she took Kikyo's hand and headed for the village. The others followed her slowly, one by one, until only Inuyasha and Miroku were left behind. And after they had walked so far, Miroku gazed at Inuyasha sadly, and then turned to follow Kagome. Inuyasha then followed them as well. Even though he would never admit it, Kagome's words had reached him… and he had no desire to be alone any longer.

As they entered the village, a big ball of orange fluff attacked Kagome, threw itself into her chest. She embraced the little Kitsune happily, spinning around with him in her arms. "Shippo! I've missed you so much…" Kikyo watched them, wondering if Kagome would ever have children of her own. And then, someone said her name. "Kikyo-sama? Is it you? Is it really you?" She turned around to face an elderly man, one she recognized from over fifty years ago.

"Keiji?"

The man looked humble, properly ashamed. It had taken Kikyo a moment to recognize him, but recognize him she did. Keiji was one of the leading sons of her village fifty years ago. He was a strong, fearless leader, though he was very cautious. He had been the one who helped take care of Kikyo and Kaede after her parents had passed. However, he was also one of those people who ridiculed her for her love with Haruko.

"I do not deserve to be remembered, Kikyo-sama… but I am glad you do remember."

"How could I forget, Keiji? You were very kind to me as a child."

"I faltered, Kikyo-sama. And I am ashamed of it."

"Faltered in what way?"

"I… I ridiculed you, scoffed at you and your… Haruko."

Kikyo watched him with wary eyes. What now? Did he have something more to say? "Yes, Haruko. I remember. She was very kind to me." His eyes found the ground very interesting. "You were in love with her." Kikyo's brows rose. "Yes. So?" He looked at her now, tears shining in his wrinkled blue eyes.

"My wife… Aimi. She passed away years ago, but… I still remember the love in her eyes. The love that we shared, the love… the love that has sustained me for all these years. My wife cared deeply for you, Kikyo-sama… as if you were our own child. And on her deathbed, she looked at me and she smiled. And all those years of memories and beauty came flooding back to me. She said that we shouldn't have made you feel ashamed, because what you had was pure. The men of the village were just jealous because they knew that girl had more to offer than any of them did all put together. And after she left, Kikyo-sama, I knew what we had done, and I knew it was terrible. So those women, the ones who used to come to you, they told me they loved you and asked my permission to be with you… and I felt it was the only way to make it right. But I made it worse, didn't I? I've been silent all these years, Kikyo-sama, keeping it a secret and never saying it aloud… and I apologize. I apologize sincerely, Miss Kikyo… I am so sorry. So, so sorry."

He was looking at his feet again, freely weeping. Kikyo suddenly felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and happy tears sprang to her eyes. She reached out and took the man's wrinkled hand and squeezed it tightly. And Keiji looked up at her, seeing Kikyo's happy smile. "I am sorry to hear about Aimi passing. I would have liked to embrace her and call her mother one last time. And I accept your apology, Keiji. And I forgive you. I know what you must have thought, I know how hard it must have been… and I am sorry for not explaining. Will you accept my apology as well?"

His eyes widened, and he nodded furiously. "Yes, Kikyo-sama! Yes, of course…" And Kikyo embraced him, fully. When she finally released him, she was smiling again. "Come. I would like you to meet my mate, Kagome. You'll like her. She is very beautiful and bright. I think she will bring much joy to this village." his eyes widened. "Miss Kagome? The water nymph?" Kikyo tilted her head slightly. "Yes, yes! I've heard of her. I've never met her myself, but she visits this village often. The people speak highly of her. The priestess who wears strange clothing." Kikyo nodded curtly.

"Yes, that is her. Come, I would like for you to meet her." She led him to Kagome, who was nuzzling Shippo lovingly. "Kagome? Koi? I would like for you to meet someone." Kagome turned, her eyes shining with love for the little kitsune. "Oh, hello!" The man bowed slightly. "Kagome, this is Keiji. He cared for me when I lost my parents as a child." Kagome gave the man a brilliant smile, then took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Keiji! I'm Kagome." He smiled at Kagome sweetly, in the way a grandfather would.

"Yes, yes… it is a pleasure to meet you as well! My, Kikyo-sama… you didn't do her justice! She is indeed a very beautiful young lady!" Kagome giggled girlishly and continued to shake the mans hand. Kikyo smiled at the two of them. "Kikyo? Do me eyes deceive me?" Kikyo held her breath. "Kaede." Kaede walked up to her lion-demon sister, her one eye opened in surprise. "Have ye returned, Kikyo? For good?" Kikyo smiled at her sister, and embraced her. "My I keep forgetting how old you've gotten Kaede. You used to be no taller than my hip! And yes, sister… I am staying for good, with my mate… Kagome."

Kaede pulled away from Kikyo's embrace, wide-eyed and confused. "Ye mate? Kagome? Our Kagome?" Kikyo nodded. "Yes, yes… now let's get inside so we can tell you all of the things that have happened. It's a fairly interesting story. You may not believe it." And they all entered Kaede's hut, where they ate Miso and talked of their adventures, and of everything that had happened since they parted. And then, Kaede mentioned something that brought shock to the faces to all…

And then, Kaede mentioned something that brought shock to the faces to all… "Ye must be married immediately." Everyone's eyes went wide, and Kikyo gazed at her sister, an unbelieving expression on her face. "Kaede, we're already mated. In the youkai world, we are married." Kaede nodded sagely. "Aye. But, ye must take over the village for me, Kikyo. I have no children, and I will not live forever. Ye and Kagome must be married, so that ye may watch over the people together. It be a sign of goodwill and peace for all."

Kagome was smiling at Kikyo now, a light blush on her face. "I wouldn't mind it at all. I rather like the idea of a human ceremony." Kikyo smiled back at her. "Well then… I see no problem with it. When?" Kaede grinned. "Tomorrow. I'll go with the children today to gather flowers. In the morning, ye shall be married in the shrine, a traditional Shinto ceremony!" Kagome's expression was one of shock. "Tomorrow? But what am I going to wear?" Kaede smiled at this, too. "You will wear our mother's Uchikake, of course." Kagome faltered.

"But shouldn't Kikyo wear that?"

"Nonsense. She is fine in her Miko robes."

"I'm not wearing a Tsuno Kakushi hood."

Kaede laughed, and Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome playfully. "You will not wear the hood of obedience? Why ever not?" Kagome scowled at Kikyo. "Love, yes. Honor, yes. But _obey_? You must be dreaming." Kikyo laughed. "It's fine then. She doesn't have to wear it." Kaede smiled. "Of course not. We'll just round up some pretty ornaments, then." Kagome glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be excited except for Inuyasha. He was _still _brooding.

Kagome hoped that her words had reached him, and that he was thinking on what she said rather than the coming wedding. She wondered if she should say something to him, but as she watched him, he blinked back into the real world and lay his hand on top of Miroku's. Miroku, stunned at the loving touch of the raucous Inuyasha, nearly jumped from his seat. Kagome watched as Inuyasha gazed at Miroku softly, and then tugged at his hand slightly. Miroku stood, and the two left the room quietly, and no one had noticed except for Kagome. She smiled slightly.

"Sango, you will have to be my maid of honor." Sango looked at her strangely. "Your what?" The talk of the wedding continued, and soon Kaede left Kagome and Kikyo to their own devices and planning. They discussed who would be invited, what foods they would have… everything in one short day. Kagome sighed… marriage. She was still very young, but she had found love, and that was all that mattered to her. Everything went so fast, so smoothly… she was glad of that. Her mind wandered to Inuyasha, and what had taken place between him and Miroku. The length of time they had been gone suggested something to Kagome, but she brushed the thought away, laughing lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

The day passed quickly, and soon night was upon them all. Kagome took slow, calming breaths of the night air, rubbing her arms slightly from the cold. Kikyo appeared behind her and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame, and then rested her chin on Kagome's shoulder. "Is something troubling you?" Kagome turned to Kikyo, smiling slightly. "I'm just thinking. What if Naraku ruins our big day, ne? And if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do." Kikyo smiled at Kagome, once again reassuring her.

"Nothing will happen to you or myself. I've told you before, I will protect you, as I am sure you will do the same for me. I trust you, koishii… it'll be fine. And our wedding will not be ruined. If I know anything about Naraku, he will plan carefully before attacking."

"Yeah, that's just his style, isn't it? But he's also got a knack for ruining people's perfect days. And if he does take his time and plan, we'll need a plan, too. I feel kind of ashamed of myself. All this planning for a wedding. Am I selfish?"

Kikyo kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Of course not, Kagome. You want what every other woman wants. You want love, you want happiness. And Naraku or no Naraku, you will have it. I'll be sure of it."

"About the coming battle with Naraku… did you ever learn how to turn into your true demon form?"

"You mean the giant lion?"

"Yes."

"I was told how to do it, and when I needed to do it. They said there was a chance I would lose control of myself, so I should only use it in emergencies. They said I would learn to control it as time passed."

"That's what they told me as well. Do you think we could use that against Naraku?"

"If it calls for it, yes. We will be fine. No matter what weapons Naraku has in his arsenal, he has been weakened. Already Kagura despises him, and she's one of his strongest allies."

"We have that weakness now, too. What of Inuyasha? Does he not feel the same betrayal against us?"

"We will talk to him tomorrow. We'll fix it before Naraku has a chance to use that against us. Inuyasha is stubborn, but I sense that he has strong feelings for your Houshi friend. Things will turn out alright. But for now, we must sleep, dearest. Our wedding is tomorrow. Let's get some rest."

Kagome agreed, and followed Kikyo back to her room, which Kaede had kept the same since Kikyo first left the world. Kikyo felt an odd sense of comfort as she entered it, and could not have been happier as Kagome entered her arms to sleep. And they slept peacefully, having only sweet dreams of one another, with no nightmares in mind's eye.

Miroku and Inuyasha, meanwhile, were sitting by the river, secluded from the rest of the world. Miroku gazed at Inuyasha stoically, wondering what he would say next. Already so much had happened. Inuyasha had pulled him away to be alone, so that they could talk. But so far all they had spoken of was Kagome and Kikyo, and Naraku. Miroku was fed up with it. He was scared of these feelings he had, and he knew Inuyasha was too. It was all very odd.

Miroku watched the hanyou carefully, admiring his beauty as he stared out at the water. The hanyou's silver hair was softer than any woman's Miroku had ever touched. His skin was gorgeous, his muscles very lean and well defined… he was a beautiful man, and Miroku was captivated by that beauty. The feelings had come upon his suddenly, when Sango had been busy with training, and when Kagome and Kikyo were no where to be found. He and Inuyasha had trained together, taken walks together. Inuyasha had told him of his childhood, told him secrets that he was sure even Kagome did not know. And they had grown so close, so quickly…

"Miroku… it was never my intention to hurt you."

Miroku took a breath. So Inuyasha _was_ planning on talking about them and their relationship. His heart cracked slightly, however, frightened that the hanyou would refuse him once more.

"I know that, Inuyasha. It was never my intention to hurt you, either."

"These feelings are strange. I've never felt them before. It's just… it's just too weird. I spent all my life trying to be strong. This sort of thing was always looked upon as a weakness. It was bad enough that it was possible I had love for a woman, and now, to have lo… feelings for you…"

Miroku looked down, ashamed once more, hurt yet again. "Inuyasha… I felt the same way at first. It just isn't something I would normally do, and I have apologized for it. But now, I don't think it's so wrong. I know you don't want to hear about it, but just look at Kagome-sama and Kikyo. They are so happy with one another. They are not ashamed of their feelings at all. And what Kagome said about Tenoch and Komali… Inuyasha, that was so beautiful to me in ways that my mind cannot explain. I love you, Inuyasha. I am not ashamed of it."

Inuyasha blushed, though he did look at Miroku now, listening to all the words he had to say. Miroku turned to Inuyasha as well now, and then took a breath and prepared for what he was about to say. "Don't toy with me, Inuyasha. I hated you for what you did to Kagome-sama. I will not be treated the same way. If you love me, Inuyasha, then just tell me so, and I will take care of you. I'll make you happier than you've ever been, and somehow we'll get over the discomfort of the situation.

"Let Kagome-sama and Kikyo be happy. I know that you have feelings for both of them in your heart, but that protectiveness you feel for them isn't love Inuyasha. You've never looked at Kagome-sama the way you looked at me all those weeks ago. You love me, Inuyasha, I feel it. Now tell me… are you willing to accept it? Are you willing to take me as your lover and let both of them go?"

Inuyasha appeared to have trouble breathing. He did care for Kikyo and Kagome very much. But even he had to admit that it was different from what he felt for Miroku. But which one was love, or rather, the correct kind of love? Inuyasha sighed. Perhaps if he thought out loud, without thinking… just this once.

"Miroku… I love the way you smell. I love your eyes, and I love your skin… and I love how you listen to me. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning, my last thought before I go to sleep at night. I think about you more than anyone I've ever thought about before. I do love you, but I still don't know if it's right…"

Inuyasha was silent for several moments, blushing furiously as if he could not believe what he had just said. "I accept you, Miroku. I will take you as my own. But let me tell ya, the first time you make me look like a sissy in front of anyone is when I'll beat you into the ground so hard, you won't be able to get up for weeks. And don't tell my brother!" Miroku stared at him for several moments and then laughed. Inuyasha did love him, Inuyasha did accept him… this was just his callous way of saying that. And it was what Miroku loved about him. "I promise I won't Inuyasha."

And then Inuyasha looked away for several more moments, still blushing furiously. And then, he turned to Miroku and pulled his face to his own, and kissed him in a rough, yet tender way. Miroku kissed him back, and pulled him closer when Inuyasha went to turn away. "We can keep it a secret for now, Inuyasha. I won't tell anyone. Just promise that at the end of the night, you'll always return to my arms." Inuyasha sighed, and kissed Miroku back. "I promise."

And now that it was solved, they both walked back to the village slowly, holding hands until they entered the sleepy village. And they returned to their room and embraced one another as they slept. And this time, Inuyasha was prepared to accept the fact that Kagome nor Kikyo would ever be his, and that he was perfectly fine with that. He pulled Miroku closer to his chest, breathing in the scent of his hair as he slept.

When dawn beckoned at the window, Kikyo's eyes opened luxuriously. She smiled, expressing her happiness, as she realized her mate was safe in her arms and that she was home again. She nuzzled Kagome's hair sweetly, urging her to wake. The younger Miko snarled slightly in her sleep, burying her face further into Kikyo's breasts. Kikyo laughed at her beloved's actions, but nonetheless shook her gently once more.

"Kagome? Koishii…?" Kagome cracked an eye open, and Kikyo watched in loving awe as the pupil dilated and contracted amidst the gold, giving Kagome a wild morning look. Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up sleepily, her eyes still heavy with sleep and dreams. She blinked several times, and then her eyes shot open wide altogether. She looked at Kikyo, wide-eyed and seemingly distressed. "The wedding! Did I miss the wedding?"

Kikyo blinked at her for several moments, and then laughed. "How could you possibly miss your own wedding, Kagome-chan?" Kagome sighed and leaned back. "So I didn't miss it." Kikyo laughed again. "No, you didn't. But I figured you would want to be awake. The sun's already up, and Kaede did say it would be early in the morning." Kagome yawned, stretched like a cat, and then fell backwards on their sleeping mat. "Do we have to get up now?"

Kikyo poked her ribs playfully. "Yes, you lazy cat, now get up." Kagome growled slightly and pulled Kikyo down on top of her. She kissed Kikyo's lips seductively and then gazed up at her. She was the sheer image of sexy… hair all over the place, eyes half-closed, that cunning smile… "Maybe you should stay in bed with me…" Kikyo almost gave in, but she knew Kaede would be coming in soon. That was one thing she did _not_ want her sister walking in on. "As desperate as I am to accept your invitation, you know Kaede will be here soon, and I wouldn't want her to…"

Kagome kissed Kikyo.

"Walk in on…"

Another kiss.

"What ye be doing? Ye ain't married yet!"

Kagome squeaked as Kaede emerged through the door, hands on her hips. Her eye was twinkling playfully, however. Kikyo laughed and kissed Kagome's forehead lovingly. "See? Told you so." Kagome groaned and sat up, knowing she had been defeated.

"Good morning, Kaede-baa-chan."

"Good morning to ye, child. Are you ready to be married?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good. Now ye two hurry off to the shrine to ask for blessing. After that, Kagome, meet with me and we'll get ye wedding kimono. Now, off ye go!"

Kagome and Kikyo blinked at one another, and then got up from the sleeping mat. Kaede walked out without another word. They washed their faces and walked to the shrine together, getting happy smiles from the villagers. Kikyo felt blessed for such a thing to occur. It was strange to be accepted, being that she was marrying a woman. She was happy for it, however, and smiled at everyone who offered them a blessing. Kagome even seemed surprised, and beamed brilliantly at everyone. Soon, they were staring at the shrine.

"Remember, Kagome. We have to take this seriously." Kagome nodded and they entered, holding hands. Kikyo lit some incense and they knelt before the relics of ancestors passed and the Shinto gods. Kagome and Kikyo both felt the butterflies swarming in waves over their stomachs, but they took it as seriously as possible. Both had stoic expressions of determination etched on their features. They prayed silently and asked for their blessing. When all was done, they left the shrine.

Kaede was waiting for them. "Have ye received blessing?" Kagome and Kikyo both nodded, and Kaede beamed. She took Kagome's hand and began to lead her away. Kikyo watched them leave helplessly, and then Keiji tapped her shoulder. "Come on, now! As the father figure, it is my duty to help you prepare for the wedding!" She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her away, even as he mumbled about breakfast and getting in fresh priestess wear. Kikyo could tell her was nervous, but was happy for his help nonetheless.

"Be still, now, Kagome! You must be cleansed!" Kagome hissed as the hot water was thrown over her head. "Why couldn't I just bathe in the river, Kaede?" Kagome was thankful for a warm bath, but the water was a little too hot for her liking. "Hot water gets you cleaner. I didn't want ye to have mud on ye feet when ye get married!" Kagome sighed. The water wasn't as hot anymore, so she didn't put up much of a fuss. "Kaede?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think she really loves me?"

"Child! Why would ye be asking that? She has taken ye as her mated, and she has agreed to marry ye. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Everything has gone so fast. First turning into a demon, then our journey… and now we're mated and about to be married. Somehow I feel like mama should be here."

"Mama is here, Kagome-chan."

Kagome almost came completely out of her bath at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked at her mother in awe, almost leaping out of the tub in her naked state just to hug her. Her mother was smiling, which she took as a good sign. She walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Mama… how? How did you… how are you here? How did you know?"

"Inuyasha came through the well. He told me you were getting married today, and I thought I should be here."

"Yes, mama, of course… but how did you pass through the well?"

"His Houshi friend gave us some sutras infused with Inuyasha's feudal blood. As long as they remain attached to us, we are part of the feudal world, and may come here at any time."

Kagome's eyes shined with love, but something was still bothering her. Did her mother care that she was marrying Kikyo? Did she know?

"Mama… you do know _who_ I am marrying today, don't you?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and smiled at her daughter again. "Inuyasha has filled me in. You should have come and told me, Kagome. I would have been here yesterday had I known. Kikyo will make a fine companion for you. Besides, Jii-chan and I are very fond of her." Kagome hugged her mother, despite the fact that she was covered in soap and water. Mama hugged her back happily, smiling the entire while.

"Does this mean that you won't be returning home?"

"I don't know, Mama… I don't know what will happen once the jewel is completed. The well may seal off completely. But Mama, I promise… being a demon, I may live for hundreds of years… I'll see you in the future, if I do not see you again after this."

Mama nodded, and then turned to Kaede. "I am Miss Higurashi, Kagome's mother. You are Kaede, right?" Kaede beamed at the woman and shook her hand.

"Aye, I am Kaede. It is nice to meet ye."

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Kaede. Tell me, will my daughter be wearing the Tsuno Kakushi?"

"No, she has made it belligerently clear that she will wear no such thing."

"I thought so. Kagome, I've brought your grandmother's wedding veil, if you'll have that."

Kagome leaned over the tub dreamily. It had to be a dream. She was getting married to the one she loved, and her family was here to see it. And it had been Inuyasha who had gotten her family for her! Perhaps he was not angry with her anymore. She sighed. The day could not have been better… or so she thought.

"Of course, Mama."

"But Keiji, what if she doesn't truly want me? Kagome has never been with anyone else… how is she so sure that she wants me?"

"Now, Kikyo, settle down and eat your Miso. It is clear that Kagome-sama is in love with you! Her demon chose you, did it not?"

"Well… yes, but…"

"But?"

"How could I have been so lucky? I thought I had a cursed fate, and now she is in my arms, the villagers are accepting us… how is it possible, Keiji?"

"The gods smile down on all the good women and men in the world, Kikyo. The gods know what you want, and fate is more than happy to give you those things, so long as you will accept the gifts with a smile."

"I suppose so…"

Jii-chan and Souta came bounding through the door at that moment. Kikyo stared at them in shock as a white and grey blur jumped to her and hugged her fiercely. "My granddaughter is marrying a holy person! Oh how happy I am! Now, I was caught a little off guard when I heard it was a woman, but at least you are a good woman, ne?" Kikyo's eyes were wide in surprise, but she hugged the old man back nonetheless. When he pulled away, the shocked expression was still on her face. Even Souta was beaming at her.

"Jii-chan! But… how?"

"I did it."

Her eyes fell on the silver-haired hanyou at the door, followed by Miroku. "We did it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Miroku gave me some sutras, and I smeared my blood on them. As long as the sutras are on Kagome's family, they can visit the feudal era. My blood ties them to this era. The sutras have fooled the well temporarily."

"But… why?"

"You and Kagome don't want me. It was never meant to be. Miroku and I have come to terms with what has happened, and we are happy for you two. Just say you'll be at my wedding, and I'll more than gladly be at yours. That is, if I am accepted."

Kikyo's eyes filled with happy tears, and she had to blink them back forcefully. She walked over to Inuyasha and embraced him. He seemed uneasy in her embrace at first, and then hugged her back solidly. "Thank you, Inuyasha. And of course you are welcome. It would make Kagome and I very happy."

"Enough sap, now everyone eat up! We can't have growling stomachs during the wedding ceremony…"

Everyone laughed at Keiji's remark, and they all sat down to eat the modest Miso he had prepared earlier. Things were indeed looking as though they could not get any better. Then again, Kikyo hadn't seen Kagome in her wedding gown yet.

As Kikyo approached the shrine, she was a bundle of nerves. It was a normal thing, of course. She was getting married, the entire village would be watching, and the ceremony itself was enough to make one electrified with nervousness. The Shinto ceremony was very strict, very somber. Kagome's mother had stepped in and changed a few things, but it was still a lot to take in. She was marrying Kagome, Inuyasha was perfectly fine with it _and_ was with Miroku, no less. Naraku hadn't shown his face in months and the jewel was nearly completed. She stopped at the shrine door and ritually washed her mouth and hands with water blessed by Kaede. A tap at Kikyo's shoulder told her Kagome had arrived.

Kikyo had to fight against the sigh that threatened to take her lips. Kagome looked gloriously pure in the wedding kimono, and was even more beautified by the wild look of her demon. The gown was just as she remembered it. It fit Kagome perfectly, and the white silk remained untainted, each intricate thread holding its design beautifully. Kagome gave Kikyo a sly smile and washed her mouth and hands just as Kikyo had done moments before. Kikyo shut her gaping mouth and walked with Kagome into the somber shrine.

Touching one another was forbidden until they received the blessing of Kami, and as they sat on their separate pillows, facing each other at the head of the shrine, both were fighting the vicious urge to reach out and touch each other. Kaede smiled and stood a ways away from them, and began beating the taiko to wake the spirits around them. The pounding of the drum sounded very much like a heartbeat, waking everything to life. Kagome managed to give Kikyo a smile, but it faded quickly. Kikyo understood. It was difficult for her not to smile as well, but the ceremony commanded seriousness.

The pounding of the drum stopped, and Kaede took a staff in her hand. The end was covered in paper streamers, each with a sutra attached for banning evil spirits. Kaede went around the room, shaking it over each one who stood in the shrine to watch the marriage. Kagome watched with joyous eyes as Kaede swished it over her mama, who seemed to be near tears with joy. When Kaede walked over to Inuyasha, however, she swished it around him for an extra long time. After a while, Inuyasha grew tired of it and attempted to swat at the sutras nearly grazing his face. Miroku slapped his hand swiftly, and Inuyasha stopped swatting, though his face was not a happy one.

Once Kaede was certain all evil spirits had been banished from the room, she closed her eyes and began chanting something in Japanese, pleading with the gods for their blessing. Kaede offered a tray of food to the unknown gods above, a gift to them for blessing the marriage. Kagome and Kikyo sat very still in their humble positions, wanting the gods to know that they were taking this seriously. Kagome was fascinated by the whole thing, of course. Kikyo had performed many Shinto ceremonies, so it wasn't new to her. Kagome had only seen western-style weddings, however, and she watched with a childlike innocence. Surprisingly, she maintained the somber mood, and Kikyo was proud of her for doing that.

Another Miko, whom Kikyo knew to be one of Keiji's daughters, and a good friend of hers as well, brought Kikyo a small, nearly flat cup. Kaede stepped forward with a sake jug and made two motions to pour it, not once spilling a drop, and then filled the cup on the third pour. Kikyo took three sips. The first two, she had only pretended to drink, as was what the ritual called for, and on the third sip, she downed the cup entirely. When she finished the sake, the same cup was passed to Kagome, who did the same thing Kikyo had done.

Then, another, slightly larger cup was brought out, this time first to Kagome. Kaede did the three-pour ritual a second time, and again Kagome repeated her steps, two fake sips and then one real one. It was then passed to Kikyo, and she, too, repeated the ritual. Finally, the largest, yet still quite flat, cup was brought to Kikyo. The ritual was repeated a third time, and then passed to Kagome.

After the San-San-Kudo sake ritual, Kaede approached the altar of the shrine and prepared it swiftly, asking the gods for Kagome and Kikyo's permission to approach. After the permission had been granted, Kagome and Kikyo approached it calmly. It was very difficult, this part of the ritual. Kagome and Kikyo's backs ached from sitting on the floor, and now they had to read their vows from the sacred parchment on the altar. Kagome and Kikyo shared a look, and then took turns in telling their vows, and then they lay the parchment back on the altar.

They walked back to their seats carefully. It was disrespectful to turn your back to the shrine, as it would be that they were turning their backs on god, so they were very mindful to keep their bodies only half turned as they returned to their pillows on the floor. The walked in unison, each step matching. This way, as legend told it, they would be closer to the Kami, more in tune with each other. They sat down breathed a sigh of relief. The hardest part of the ritual was over.

Their pillows had been moved so that they now sat side by side. This symbolized that they were now accepted in the eyes of Kami-sama. Kaede spoke of another dedication, and then handed a Sakaki branch to Kagome and Kikyo both. They held it carefully and approached the altar again, and then spun the branch and lay it gently on the altar. They returned to their seats once more, finally, for the last time. They had both done beautifully so far. Neither of them had stumbled over the vows and they had followed the ritual perfectly.

Another Sakaki branch was handed to Mama and Keiji, and they, too, offered the branches to the altar without hesitation. They bowed low and returned to their places. Now, Kaede took a sake jar and offered everyone sake, rotating from Kikyo's guests to Kagome's, showing no preference to either side. Once everyone's glass was full, Keiji made his way to the head of the room once more. Keiji seemed very old and frail as he stood at the front of the room. His age was obvious to everyone, and as an elder, he commanded all the attention in the room. He cleared his throat proudly, prepared to make a toast.

"Welcome friends, family, and guests. We are gathered here today to bear witness to the entwining of two very special fates. Fate is precisely what I plan on tackling today, so if you would listen for just a few more moments, we can all drink sake and celebrate the wedding."

He cleared his throat again, and Kikyo watched him vigilantly, hanging on his words.

"When Kikyo and Kaede's parents passed, it was a difficult time for all of us in this village. We were hurt, afraid, angry… we needed so much guidance and reassurance. Unfortunately, the only one left to guide us was Kikyo. She had just lost her parents, and then she had an entire village to watch over. Great responsibility was forced on her shoulders. Darkness and depression loomed in this village, and she, being human like all the rest of us, was affected by this darkness."

"This village turned its back on her once. Everything was against her, and still she rose to fly, just as beautifully as a phoenix rising from the ashes. With her grace, elegance, and maturity, she led us peacefully and protected the Shikon to the best of her ability, which was more than enough, and offered nothing but the most tender and gentle of smiles to all. We do not deserve the kindness she has given us once before, and we do not deserve her kindness now. But let me be the first to welcome you, Kikyo, my adopted daughter all grown up and as beautiful as ever, and Kagome, your darling wife… this village will stand beside you with love and peace for as long as you allow us to. Congratulations to both of you. Now let us drink and be merry! Kampai!"

A chorus of 'Kampai' was heard throughout the shrine, and everyone drained the sake to the very bottom of their cups. Kikyo's _Kampai_ was weaker than it normally would have been. Keiji wasn't one to speak often, for he had grown old and preferred to keep to himself. His speech had brought her near tears, and she wiped away one that threatened her flawless skin now. She and Kagome were now married in the eyes of the people. And they were congratulating her, and Kagome's mother was even flashing something very bright in their faces.

Kikyo had no time to wonder what this flashing thing was, for Kagome had rushed into her arms and kissed her for all she was worth. Kikyo opened her eyes to find Kagome weeping with happiness. Her smile was uncontainable now and she embraced Kikyo with all her might, pulling Kikyo's head into her chest. Kikyo smiled in the soft comfort of Kagome's breasts and almost whimpered with happiness. Married. Married to the woman of her dreams. How could she have asked for anything more?

And then, as Kagome's heartbeat pounded in Kikyo's ear, she noticed something quite strange and unusual. She listened more closely, trying to hear over the cheers and joyous calls of happiness. It sounded as though Kagome had something thumping in her stomach… but it _couldn't _be! And then, she realized she had not been mistaken. Beat-beat… beat-beat-beat… beat-beat…

… Two heartbeats. Kagome Higurashi… her mate, her wife, her wonderful, beautiful wife… was pregnant with her child. Kikyo's world spun out of control, she began to see black dots. Oh, Kami… she would be a mother. Her vision swam and she nearly fell backwards. Kagome caught her gently, concern written on her face, but Kikyo, noticing suddenly that they were surrounded by cheering people, got her bearings. She gave Kagome a reassuring smile. "You squeezed a little too tight, dear. I'm fine."

Kagome blushed and instead took Kikyo's hand, and they stepped out of the shrine. The moment their feet touched the first step down, the villagers outside began to cheer. Kagome and Kikyo smiled, despite their surprise, and waved to everyone who was congratulating them. Kagome leaned over to Kikyo and whispered discreetly in her ear: "So when is the honeymoon?" Kikyo blinked at her, confused. "What is a honey-moon?" Kagome smiled devilishly. "Oh, you'll see, you'll see…" Kikyo smiled at her, suddenly understanding _very _well what she meant, and they continued to walk down the steps to Kaede's hut, where they would get in their normal clothing before returning outside to the party that awaited them.

Kagome and Kikyo were now seated at the end of a very large table. It was freshly carved, and the happy couple marveled at the work the villagers had put into celebrating this. Kagome's hands supported her face as she smiled dreamily at the scene before her. Her grandfather was talking to Kaede (And seemed to have taken _quite_ a liking to her), her mama was chasing Souta around a fire, holding a sparkler she had thoughtfully brought with her, the villagers were all smiling, laughing congratulating them… they had truly come a long way, considering that they thought Kagome was a water-nymph when they first met her.

Kagome looked up to reach for a cup of sake a smiling villager had brought her, but Kikyo waved it away absently. "No thank you, friend. She shouldn't drink tonight." The young Miko who had brought Kagome the glass blushed, and then nodded, smiling at Kikyo. "Yes, Kikyo-sama. I understand. Remembering one's… _first time _is a very important thing." Kagome was about to correct the young Miko, but Kikyo smiled slyly and waved her away gently. Kagome turned to Kikyo, frowning now. "And why can't I, a grown married woman-priestess-demon, have a cup of sake?"

Kikyo smiled at her, though inside her mind was calculating things faster than she could keep up with. She debated on whether or not to tell Kagome the real reason why, but decided against it. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of the villagers. It was a very… delicate situation, a beautiful happening, and she wanted to share it with Kagome when they were _alone_. Speaking of which… Kikyo decided not to answer Kagome's question, and instead looked at the happy villagers.

"Shouldn't we be going to bed soon? It's getting very late." Kagome chuckled lecherously despite herself. "Oh, I see. So Kikyo-chan wants me to herself, ne?" Kikyo blushed, realizing that Kagome had gotten the wrong idea. On second thought… she smiled at Kagome slyly, nodding. "You are exactly right, Koi." Now, it was Kagome's turn to blush. She cleared her throat and managed to gain a mature look on her face. "Okay. I'll tell mama and grandpa and Souta goodbye, then we can go on our honeymoon."

Kikyo didn't have time to say anything more, for Kagome had already gotten up from the table. Apparently, she was eager about _something_… Kikyo smiled at Kagome's retreating form, and then got up from her seat to follow her mate.

"Mama."

"Kagome, honey! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hai. I am very tired though, mama, and Kikyo and I will have to leave soon to go on our honeymoon."

"Ah. I see… so my little daughter wishes to consummate her marriage, ne?"

"Mama!"

Kagome blushed furiously. Her mother laughed and pat her daughter on the head affectionately. "Of course, dear. Everyone wants to be alone for the first time." Kagome looked at her mama oddly, almost blurting out that she and Kikyo had already had sex… what did she think mating meant? A gentle touch at her arm told her to play along. She smiled at Kikyo and had the decency to blush. "Mama, come on now." Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, cupped her cheeks, kissed her, happy tears in her eyes.

"I understand that a great struggle is coming."

"The struggle is nearly over, mama. All that's left now is the battle."

"Kagome…"

"It's alright, mama. We have many good friends to help us."

"I may never see you again!"

"I don't quite understand how the well works… if I can't come through ever again, I'll live to meet you again in the future. But in this timeline mama, in this life… you may never see me again. But if you don't, just remember that fate will be set right. Please, mama, remember me."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. Kagome could tell her heart was heavy, but she had always hidden that so well. She still had Souta. She would be strong for him. Mama looked at Kikyo suddenly, love in her eyes. "Please take care of my daughter, Kikyo. She means the world to me." Kikyo nodded solemnly. "With my life, Ms. Higurashi." Mama smiled and embraced Kikyo warmly. "That's Mama to you, dear. Mama."

Kagome felt tears prick her own eyes as she shared embraces with her mother, brother, and grandpa. She may never see them again, true…but their hearts were linked somehow. Family. She would find a way to get to them, to make sure they were alright. She told her mother that if Naraku had not stricken before she returned, that she would see her one last time. With a tearful kiss on the forehead, and a stern be careful, the family was gone. Kagome turned to Kikyo, somehow finding the strength and desire to smile. She took her hand. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go, Koi."

Kikyo smiled and nodded, and they bade farewell to everyone, packed their things, and left for their honeymoon.

"No peeking."

"My eyes are closed, I promise!"

"I don't trust you."

"A little late for that now, isn't it?"

Kikyo smiled, but kept her hands closed around her wife's eyes. They passed through one more patch of trees, Kikyo, of course, leading Kagome carefully through the underbrush. When they finally arrived at Kikyo's sought destination, she removed her hands from Kagome's eyes. "This is it." Kagome's eyes first found Kikyo and smiled sarcastically, and then she observed their surroundings. Her mouth dropped open, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. There was a hot spring, thousands of flowers, trees that promised to hide the prying eyes of others… it was perfect. The colors of the flora wavered in the hot spring's steam, making the scene appear very much like a dream. Kagome smiled at Kikyo again and took a step deeper into the beauty.

"Kikyo… this is perfect! It's so… it's so beautiful…"

Kikyo smiled and walked behind Kagome, wrapping her arms carefully around her waist. She nestled her chin on Kagome's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "But not as beautiful as you." Kagome blushed slightly and smiled at Kikyo. She turned slightly to give the older Miko a sweet kiss. A sweet kiss, however, would lead to several very passionate, hot kisses. Kikyo folded Kagome in her arms and kissed her tenderly, yet with a fire only she could share. Kagome's hand went up to slip Kikyo's robe from her shoulder, but Kikyo stopped her.

Kagome didn't understand why the kisses stopped, and she opened her eyes and blinked at Kikyo in confusion. "What's wrong?" Kikyo smiled, but it was a guilty smile, a smile that told Kagome there was something she should know. She took a step back and crossed her arms. "Alright, out with it. Why are you being so weird tonight?" Kikyo's hand drifted to the back of her head, scratching absently to buy her some time. She finally sighed and looked at Kagome seriously. "Sit down, Koi. You'll want to for this."

Kagome protested, but Kikyo led her to a rock nonetheless and sat her on it gently. "Jesus, Kikyo! What is it?"

"Jesus?"

"Kikyo! Come on, what?"

"Kagome…"

Silence passed for several moments, and Kagome's eyes became desperate for answers. Kikyo wondered why it was so hard to tell Kagome she was pregnant. Perhaps it was because she feared Kagome did not want the child. Would Kagome be angry? Kikyo hadn't meant to get her pregnant. She hadn't mentioned that lion demons could impregnate a female, but Kikyo assumed she knew, because Akili and her mate had children. Kikyo hadn't consciously intended to make Kagome pregnant… it was the work of her demon. But even now, Kikyo's conscious mind could not contain the excitement anymore.

"At the shrine today, after we were married, and I looked as though I would faint…"

"Yes? Yes, what was it? Are you ill? Are you hurt?"

"No, no… I'm fine Kagome. The reason I looked at you like that was because when you held me, and I was listening to your heartbeat…"

"Yes? Kami, Kikyo, _what_?"

"There were two."

Kagome looked at her blankly. Blinked a few times. "Two _what_?" Kikyo bit her lip, but she couldn't hold in the smile that threatened to ruin the seriousness of it all. Still, she couldn't contain it. She smiled brilliantly, and held in a happy laugh. "Two heartbeats, Kagome. The other was lower, and I didn't understand at first, but…" Kagome's face paled. She looked at Kikyo, unable to believe what was happening. Her hand went to her stomach immediately. "Kikyo, are you saying that I'm… that I'm…" Kikyo smiled brilliantly, flashing a white, fang-filled grin at Kagome.

"You're pregnant."

… silence. Kagome's eyes were looking in Kikyo's direction, but they seemed very far away. Distant. Growing worried, Kikyo leaned forward, waved her hand in Kagome's face. No reaction. "Kagome? Kagome! Koishii?" Kagome smiled slightly, Touched her stomach again. Look at Kikyo, looked away. "I… I'm pregnant."

"Yes, darling."

"With your baby."

"Yes, koi."

"Are you… happy? Are you glad?"

"More than anything! Are… you?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, her eyes still distant, but they were twinkling brilliantly. Kagome's lips broke into an uncontrollable smile, and she pounced instantly, embracing Kikyo, kissing her for all she was worth. "Pregnant! With your baby! Yes! Yes, Kikyo, Yes! I am so happy I could… I could scream! I could cry…"

"You are crying, Kagome. Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked back the tears that had indeed formed in her eyes. She nodded slowly, the smile never leaving her face, enhanced by a new life-glow. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Kikyo smiled just as brilliantly as she, nodding. "Yes. It's amazing and wonderful, and I would have never thought it possible." Kagome pouted slightly, crossed her arms. "There's just one problem." Seeing this, Kikyo grew concerned, reached out and touched her shoulder. "What, Kagome? Koi, what is it?"

Kagome grinned deviously. "You aren't pregnant yet." Kikyo blinked, uncertain, her mind barely comprehending what Kagome had said, and unable to think any longer when Kagome pounced on her again, lay her gently on the ground, ripped her clothes from her body. Kikyo had barely begun a thought process when Kagome was naked, too, kissing her neck, nipping at her breasts… She wondered vaguely how both of them had become naked so quickly, but didn't think of that for long, for Kagome's kisses were trailing lower, and then lower still…

"Kagome?"

"Hush, Koi… I'm in charge this time…"

And Kikyo let herself go, allowed Kagome to take the reigns, and was quickly surprised at how fast of a learner Kagome was. In seconds, she had learned everything Kikyo liked, tortured her mercilessly, took her to hell and to heaven again, soaring high up in the clouds, beyond the heavens, beyond everything on earth and ever further away… and when she opened her eyes, it was dawn.

She was unaware at first of everything that had happened. Kagome was snoring lightly on her chest, and Kikyo felt an enormous wave of peace overcome her. She allowed herself to blush slightly, remembering the events of the previous night. Kagome… she was a devious little fallen angel after all. She had done things no other woman had ever done to Kikyo before, and when asked about them, Kagome only muttered, "I have an active imagination." Kikyo allowed herself a giggle now, and began running her fingers through Kagome's hair. They had made love for several hours the previous night, and she knew Kagome would be tired long after the sun rose into the sky. Kikyo herself did not know how she managed to open her eyes this early in the day. She giggled again.

Kagome's eyes fluttered, and then opened fully to meet Kikyo's. She smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Koi." Kikyo smiled back, cradled Kagome's face in her hands, kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

"What time is it? Have you slept?"

"I slept. It's a little after dawn."

Kagome yawned audibly. "Sheesh. Go back to sleep then, lovely. We aren't expected back until tomorrow."

"I feel as though I could sleep until tomorrow. I mean it now, where did you learn those things? Does Kagome-chan have secrets?" Kagome blushed a deep shade of pink and hid her face in Kikyo's breasts. "Dreams, Kikyo. Things I have done to you before in dreams. Did you not enjoy it?" Kikyo gripped Kagome's chin gently, brought her face to meet hers. "Oh yes, Koi… I enjoyed it very much." Kagome grinned.

"Want to go again, then?" Kikyo giggled and almost obliged, but something didn't feel right. She sat up as Kagome stared at her blankly. "Kikyo? What's wrong?" A dark source of energy flooded her senses like a tsunami wave, enrapturing her, captivating her. "In the direction of the village…" Kagome blinked then sat up with Kikyo, focused her thoughts on the village. She gasped at the enormous power she felt. "Naraku!" Kikyo's blood ran cold. Protectiveness swarmed about her like angry bees. She held Kagome close. "We have to return. The others are in danger."

Kagome stood, in all her naked glory, and began grabbing her clothes. Kikyo stood too, put her clothes on. "There's no time. We have to leave now." Kikyo's heart broke at Kagome's words, and then she pulled the small woman back into her arms. She looked at Kagome seriously. "Please, please be very careful. I don't want you to go…" Kagome held Kikyo's hands, kissed them. "I know, Koi. I don't want you to go, either. But they need us." Kikyo brushed a piece of hair away from Kagome's face absently. "I know. But it's not just your life you have to worry about now. There's another little life growing inside of you. Perhaps you shouldn't fight. Just stay at a distance, and…"

"Kikyo."

"Hn?"

"We promised we would protect one another. I can't promise I won't be injured. We just have to let fate take its course. What happens, happens. I fear for you more than anything, and for this child… but we will be alright, Koi. Take care of me, I'll take care of you. But right now, we have to take care of our friends."

Kikyo swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, nodded slowly. Kagome kissed her one last time. "Let's go." They left together, speeding over hills and through forests, Kagome chasing Kikyo closely, for she did not know the way back. And when the village came into view, for split second, but _just _a split second, Kagome wished she had stayed back at the honeymoon spot.


	12. Chapter 12

The village was nearly destroyed. Children were crying, people were running around madly, men and women alike with weapons drawn, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede… all urging the villagers to run away. "Protect Kaede! Protect the children!" Kagome's eyes grew hateful as she looked up into the sky. Naraku sat there, in a floating throne, laughing at the destruction he had caused. Kanna, Kagura, both at his side. Laughing. Glaring. Gleaming with perfect malice and perfect insanity. Hatred and rage grew inside of her the more she stared at them.

And then, Kagura's fans rose, and she sent an attack of razor wind. Kagome's eyes followed them, and growled in horror when she realized they were heading for a child. All eyes fell on the fatal wind, running for the child… but no one would get there in time. No one. Before Kagome could think, the child was in her arms, and an enormous crater was right where the little girl had been. The little child sobbed in Kagome's arms, buried her face in Kagome's chest, little fingers clutching for safety and security. All eyes fell on Kagome.

All at once, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kikyo… they were all surrounding Kagome, but Kagome took no notice of them. Her eyes were fixed on the trio in the sky, surrounded by demonic barriers. Kagome sat the child on the ground gently. She forced a smile and touched the little girl's shoulder. "You and all the other children take cover in the forest, okay? We'll come get you when it's alright to return." The little girl nodded shakily, and began to run.

Kagura raised a fan again and sent another attack, but Kagome jumped in the way and countered it with one of her own. The evil trio seemed surprised at Kagome's counter, but said nothing. They didn't have to. It was all over their faces. "A tiger demon, ne?" Kagome growled viciously, Kikyo at her side. "Your time has come, Naraku! You die _today_!" Naraku laughed at Kagome, mocking her. "I think you've got it backwards, little Miko. Tiger demon, lion demon, what does it matter? None of you are a match for my power. Now hand over the jewel and I might let you live."

The jewel shone around Kagome's neck, teasing Naraku from afar. "In your dreams, you nutty bastard. The only way you're getting this is over my dead body." Naraku grinned, though his eyes showed proof of his testiness and impatience. "That can be arranged."

"Perhaps you should leave before you and your whores meet your demise, Naraku."

All eyes turned to the new voice. Sesshoumaru and Jaken were standing atop Kaede's hut, glaring coolly at Naraku. "Oh, so it's a party now. No matter. Let's finish this. I have a wish to make." And the battle started just like that. With all the children and villagers stashed safely in the forest, no one had a reason to hold back. Hiraikotsu, wind tunnels, claws, fangs, Tetsusaiga, Toukijin… all were thrown at the trio with no effect. They all returned to the ground, where they were laughed at mercilessly.

"It's that damn barrier! We have to get rid of it. But… how?" Naraku just kept laughing. "Fool! It cannot be broken! Now stand there and die!" All they could do was dodge the attacks that were thrown their way. Kikyo stayed close to Kagome, watching carefully for any sign of immediate danger. "Inuyasha, use your barrier breaker with Tetsusaiga! Kikyo, let's shoot arrows as Inuyasha strikes. Our combined power may break it!" The plan went into effect immediately. Inuyasha rose and attacked with his sword, Sesshoumaru jumped in with Toukijin, and Kagome and Kikyo charged their arrows with holy power and sent them flying.

Naraku didn't laugh for long. The barrier cracked, and his eyes went disturbingly wide, and then the barrier broke altogether. Kagome grinned up at him from the ground. "Don't try to run away now, Naraku. This is it, remember? You have a wish to make. And so do we!" Naraku's eye twitched. "And what wish is that, little Miko?" Kagome frowned. "The wish of your demise, for now and all eternity!" Naraku was no longer protected, so he tried to take them out quickly.

Kagura and Kanna swarmed, Kanna actually attacking with her mirror. Miroku sucked it up with his wind tunnel, not bothered by the Saimyoushou. If this battle were over quick enough, the wind tunnel would disappear, and he would be free at last from his family's ancient curse. Free to be a normal man. Inuyasha remained at his side, slashing whenever necessary. Kagome was focused on Naraku intently. His tentacle like-arms shot after her, seeking flesh that could be broken, but Kagome had been trained. She knocked them all away effortlessly, growling as she took her battle stance, climbing ever closer to him. Naraku hissed, and raised a hand, summoning demons to distract them.

Sango began slashing through them effortlessly, but there were so many… the scene looked very much like Kagome's idea of hell. Everything was on fire, thousands of demons darkened the sky, the evil aura was intoxicatingly disgusting… she would not give up. None of them would. This was the final battle, and Naraku _would_ perish! Kagome knocked an arrow in her bow, sent it flying… it struck Naraku's shoulder solidly, blowing it away completely. He hissed at her again and sent his tentacles after her once more.

Kikyo remained close to Kagome, knocking away the ferocious arms she was unable to see. Her eyes were wild with rage and protection. Kagura screamed in agony, and Kagome was mildly distracted. Sesshoumaru had slashed her in two, and her body separated into thousands of demons, all which flocked back into Naraku, completing him once more. Kanna had long since perished. Now all that was left was Naraku, and the troublesome (yet minor) demons he had summoned. He was a mere ten feet form Kagome… five. She lunged for him, attacking him physically with her claws. They met his flesh and horrified eyes and then she shredded him to ribbons.

His body separated into tiny pieces, and Kagome and Kikyo fell back to earth safely. They growled up at the sight and everyone flocked around them, eager to see if this was really the end of Naraku. Kagome growled up at the sight, ignoring the congratulations from everyone around her. This was not over. Not by a long shot. A dark miasma surrounded Naraku's body, and then Naraku's half-formed jewel joined with the dark flesh, and everyone stared in horror as it formed into a giant spider.

Naraku became as massive as a mountain, his spider legs easily seventy-five feet in length. Kagome's face became a stony gaze. "Kikyo. Remember that secret technique we learned? I think it's time." Kikyo nodded in agreement and stood beside her, and they both closed their eyes to focus on the transformation. And then, Naraku's voice boomed throughout the land. "The end is near, fools! Did you think it would be so easy?" And then, one of his eight legs shot from the ground, gigantic claw poised on the tip of it, and it cut through Miroku's stomach. Kikyo and Kagome's concentration was broken, and they watched in horror as the leg retracted and Miroku fell to the ground.

The sight was painful to see for all, but even more terrifying was Inuyasha's horrific scream of pain, and Naraku's malicious laughter combined, echoing on and on for all eternity. Inuyasha crouched beside Miroku, holding the man in his arms, great tears forming in his eyes as he held his dying lover. Miroku clutched at Inuyasha's hand, a broken and distant expression on his face. "Koi, don't cry… it's.. it's so unlike you…" Inuyasha wept openly, bitterly as he held Miroku. "Miroku, don't leave me! Hold on, Miroku… please!" Miroku smiled up at Inuyasha, caressed his cheek. "Win for me, koishii. Destroy… Naraku…" And then, his eyes went completely blank, and his head fell back, lifeless.

Inuyasha roared in agony, holding the man to his chest, breathing labored and heavy. Naraku growled in disgust. "Stop this faggotry! You disgust me!" All eyes fell on Naraku again. Inuyasha lay Miroku on the ground again softly, his eyes hidden with his silvery bangs, tainted with Miroku's bloody hands. He shook violently, claws extended… when he lifted his head to look at Naraku, his eyes had gone blood red. Not a word was shouted or muttered as Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, attacking. Naraku landed a few hits, Inuyasha would hit the earth, and then he would jump back up again, murder singing in his veins.

"He can't do it alone, Kikyo! _Now_!" And again, they closed their eyes. Noses extended into graceful snouts, arms and legs into feline appendages, a soaring, ripping pain through their bodies and then into large creatures. Shippo stared up from Miroku's body, fascinated and horrified. An enormous tiger and lion stood, just as large as Naraku, and then Sesshoumaru transformed and joined them, elegant in his large white dog-demon form. Four demons taller than any tree in Japan, as large as mountains. Naraku watched them warily, drawing his legs in for defense. Kagome and Kikyo and Sesshoumaru growled together, and then began the attack.

Teeth and claw clashed and forged as Naraku tried desperately to keep them at bay. Kagome jumped on Naraku's back and sank her teeth deep into the hairy hide that waited there. Kikyo slashed at his legs, cutting them away one by one with her claws. Sesshoumaru jumped high into the air, graceful and deadly, slashing down the length of Naraku's back. Naraku screamed in pain, knowing his end was near. "You will pay for this! You will suffer!" And then, with his dying strength, his last attached leg struck out, bending, extending, and stabbed through Kagome's feline back, slashing through muscle and fur. Kagome roared in pain and fell off Naraku's neck and hit the ground with a thud that echoed and shook everything in a fifty mile radius.

Kikyo roared and jumped to Kagome's side. Naraku's body fell limp, and he turned once more into a human man, in pieces. The only thing remaining was his head, and his eyes looked around, frightened, terrified. Inuyasha pounced on the last remaining living part of him, and cracked his skull to pieces, slashing his brain, ending all that once was Naraku. And just like that, Inuyasha faded into his hanyou form and collapsed next to Miroku. Kagome's body lay a few feet away, transformed back into her small body. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru had retreated into their humanoid forms as well. Kikyo held Kagome gently, weeping.

Kagome wasn't moving. She was barely breathing. She was dying. Kikyo shook violently as she held her. Begging her to look at her, to do anything. The wound Naraku had inflicted was fatal, leaving a hole clean through her body, just next to her heart. Kagome breathed shakily, her eyes staring blankly, afraid as they stared endlessly at nothing. "Kagome, please… please, please, _please_ don't do this to me! Our baby, our life together Koi! Please don't leave me… don't leave!"

Kagome was already gone. She was not conscious, let her eyes remained open. And then, she stopped breathing, and her faint heartbeat disappeared altogether. Kikyo screamed in agony. The battle was won, but it came with a hefty price. A price no one was willing to pay. Victory was there, yet they all felt like they had lost. Shippo circled around Kagome's head, crying. Sango covered her mouth with her hands, screamed, beat the earth. Darkness had fallen around all of them, even as the sun shone brilliantly in the sky, mocking them all and reminding them that they should be careful what they wished for.

"Why? Goddamn it! How did this happen? _How_? **Kagome**!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the destruction around him. Two dead bodies, broken houses, fire. He had seen many terrible things in his day, thousands of innocent people dead, and none of it had affected him immensely. Yet somehow this was unacceptable. His normally cool heart began to break for his half-breed brother and for the tiger-demon Miko who lay dead on the ground, her lover trying to shake her back into life. He sensed another life inside of Kagome, fading quickly. She was with child, and that child would die if something wasn't done quickly. Tenseiga pulsed at his side, gently urging him towards what he already knew he should do.

He took the sword in his hand, unsheathed it. His eyes focused on Kagome's dead body, watched as the scavengers crawled all over her, ready to carry her to the afterlife. He sliced them cleanly, destroying them in one swift movement of his arm. Kagome took a breath and her eyes fluttered open, focused on Kikyo. Kikyo's heart stopped, and then beat madly. "Kagome? Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru did not stop there. He walked over to Inuyasha, where he was still clutching at his lover, weeping. "Step back, half-breed. I have something to accomplish, and you are in my way." Inuyasha jerked his head away from Miroku, eyes red with bitter tears. "Sesshoumaru, you-" And the sword rose again, and cut away the scavengers. Miroku, too, opened his eyes, the wind tunnel gone from his hand, in perfect health. Inuyasha gazed down at him in awe, in shock, and then kissed him lovingly on the forehead, the cheeks, his lips. Sesshoumaru turned away, mildly embarrassed.

"Come, Jaken. We must get back to Rin." Jaken had tears in his eyes. "Merciful and kind Sesshoumaru-sama! Yes, yes! We shall retrieve Rin!" And Sesshoumaru turned away, retreating into the trees gracefully. Inuyasha stood and ran towards him. "Sesshoumaru, wait!" Sesshoumaru stalled, turned his head slightly. Inuyasha fought with his words for several moments, and then he sighed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Even if it was something you didn't want to do… thank you." Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a small smile, but he said nothing, and moments later his body was hidden by the thick forest surrounding them.

Inuyasha stood there for several moments, wondering if he had imagine the smile, but then at Miroku's faint call, her returned to his lover. Kagome and Kikyo were kissing like crazy. "Kikyo! Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" Kikyo wept openly, happy tears now. "Yes, Kagome, yes! The baby is fine, I am fine, and you are _so _beautiful! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, do you understand? _Ever_!" Inuyasha was having a similar, though slightly rougher, conversation with Miroku. Sango observed them all, laughed, fell back on the grass. Kirara nudged her hand sweetly. Sango smiled at the little demon and scratched her ears lazily.

"Guess it's just us now, ne, Kirara? Everyone else is…"

"Sango?"

Her heart stopped. She turned around and gasped. Kohaku was standing a few feet away from her, looking confused. "Sango, what happened?" Sango's eyes filled with tears, and she embraced her brother forcefully, laughing crazily all the while, weeping, muttering incoherent phrases. "Sango, you're squishing me! All I remember is the village being attacked… dad is gone, the village…" Sango wept, held him a little more gently. "There is much to speak of, Kohaku. I have missed you…"

"I found this in the grass… what is it?"

Sango peered into Kohaku's hand and gasped. Naraku's half-formed jewel shard lay there, along with… would it be? Kohaku's own shard. She took his hand and led him over to where Kagome and Kikyo were sitting. "Kagome!" Kagome turned to Sango in confusion and happiness. "Sango! Can you believe it? He's finally gone…"

"Yes, Kagome, it's so wonderful! But listen… is this the shard that was keeping Kohaku alive? In his hand?" Kagome looked at the shard strangely, then at Kohaku, then broke into a brilliant smile once more.

"It is, Sango! Kohaku is standing on his own! Now, there's just one thing left to do…" Everyone watched as Kagome placed the jewel together. The two halves and the lone shard combined, forming a complete jewel… or so they thought. Kagome frowned and turned the little jewel around in her hand, and then she sighed. "We're missing two more shards." Inuyasha growled. "Kouga." Kagome nodded seriously. Speak of the devil, a tornado-like wind clouds appeared from inside the trees, and moments later, Kouga was standing before them. "You call, sweetheart?" Kikyo growled at Kouga in warning. He sniffed the air carefully.

"What's this? You're _pregnant_, Kagome?" All eyes turned to Kagome. She frowned at Kouga for ruining the news. They hadn't told anyone yet. Everyone congratulated her at once, surprised, incredulous, and then happy. Kagome frowned deeper. "Thank you everyone. Yes, it's true. Look, Kouga, thank you for ruining my big news, but we have the jewel. It's complete, save for the two shards you have in your legs. Now hand them over." His eyes went wide, from her own eyes to the jewel in her hand.

"You can't be serious! You go out and get mated, cheat on me, then demand my shards? Hell no! You're crazy."

"Kouga, do as she says."

Kouga blushed furiously as Ayame appeared from behind him, scowling. "K…K… Koishii!" Ayame placed her hands on her hips, then turned to Kagome, smiling. Kagome's eyes fell on her stomach. Ayame was very, _very_, pregnant. "Ayame! Congratulations!" Ayame smiled. "Thank you, Kagome! And congratulations yourself!" Kagome beamed. "When are you due?" Ayame shrugged. "A few days from now, I reckon. I shouldn't really be traveling, but I have to chase this mate of mine everywhere he goes. He's completely harmless, but he's not exactly bright." Kouga growled slightly, but said nothing.

Kagome blinked, not understanding something. "But Ayame… when did you get pregnant? I just saw Kouga a few months ago… he didn't mention this at all!" Ayame smiled sheepishly. "Well, demon pregnancies usually don't least very long. It differs by species, but I've only been pregnant for two." Kagome laughed. "That's amazing!" Ayame nodded. "Mm-hmm. Now Kouga… hand over the shards before I go into labor. _Now_." Kouga sighed, then held his hands over his legs and extracted the shards. He whined briefly as he handed them to Kagome.

Kagome thanked him and placed the shards with the jewel, and then it merged, the Shikon in one full piece again. It glowed brilliantly, its rays glimmering in the sunlight. Inuyasha twitched nervously. "So who gets to make the wish? And what should the wish be?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her eyes searching his. "I know we said that you would make the wish, Inuyasha, but… what is it you would wish for?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't want to make it. I have everything I could possibly want. Being a full-blooded demon doesn't interest me anymore. You make the wish."

Kagome nodded at him, but stared at the jewel for several long moments, careful not to form any wishes in her head. But what should she wish for? Before thinking anymore on it, she wrapped the jewel in a piece of cloth, so she wouldn't make one accidentally. Now, what to wish for… Would she wish for eternal life with Kikyo? For the health of their children? No, that was too selfish… what could she possibly wish for? Everything was perfect! Everybody was happy, the village… the village. The village was in shamble and would take months to fix. Many families were without homes now, without fresh water, as it had been stained with blood… One wish had to be able to fix it all. So suddenly, she knew.

She unwrapped the jewel and held it firmly in the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and focused her energy gently, making sure the jewel remained pure. And then, she focused on her wish. Everyone looked around carefully, gazing at Kagome, tense and wondering what she was wishing for. Several moments they thought to ask her what it was, frightened that she would make a mistake, but at Kikyo's stern eyes, all were silent. And then, something amazing happened.

The homes began to form together once more, better than ever, the river became fresh, the people emerged from the trees to welcome their newly rebuilt home, Miroku suddenly fainted… And then, the light disappeared from the jewel and it disappeared altogether. Kagome collapsed to the ground, too, obviously exhausted. Kikyo looked over at Miroku's squirming, slightly disoriented body and then looked at Kagome. "What did you wish for, Koi?" Kagome smiled slightly, tired. "For fate to be set right for everyone who deserved it."

And then, Miroku grew claws and little black hanyou ears. Inuyasha stared down at Miroku, shocked. "Kagome, what did you-!" Kagome sighed. "It's alright, Inuyasha. It's the way fate was supposed to be. You guys should be able to get pregnant now, too. I recommend visiting Hasana around the time the baby is to be born. Great doctors there, just great." Kikyo smiled down at Kagome and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Why are you so perfect, Kagome?" Kagome smiled. "Because you make me a better person." And they kissed again, and the village celebrated, forever pledging to hold a festival in the warriors' honor, to honor the defeat of Naraku and the brave ones who fought the battle. All was well in life once more. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine. And that was how it would remain for all eternity.

And it did. There were the typical hardships that everyone had to face in life, but that was what made it all perfect. Kagome and Kikyo together raised nearly thirty children, the first five being their own, and the rest being adopted. And it would be that Kagome and Kikyo, a month and a half later, went into labor together, side by side, both giving birth ("_I'm going to kill you, Koi_!" and "_Not if I kill you first_!") to one boy each, named Daisuke and Kazuki, Daisuke being the first child born of Kikyo and Kazuki being the first born to Kagome.

Twenty years after Daisuke and Kazuki, Kagome gave birth to two more children, twins, a boy and girl. The boy was named Hiroshi, and the girl was named Hotaru. Some years later still, Kikyo gave birth to one last boy, whom they named Sanyu. Shippo, of course, was one of the adopted children, and found a loving female fox demon to be his mate, and they lived happily and had many children. And Mrs. Higurashi was fond of all of her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

They were able to travel back and forth through time still, and remained in contact with Kagome's mother up until she died, and then back to remain in contact with Souta and his children and his children's children in the future. Under Kagome's rule, the liger demon tribe grew, some half-breed, but all tiger and lion-hearted. She and Kikyo had given birth to liger demons - with the strength and survival of tigers, but with the wisdom of the lions, all in control of themselves. A new age had dawned. And as the future grew nearer and nearer, humans and demons alike grew in harmony, all going through phases of hardship and prejudice. But in time, with hard work, like every other person who wanted only to be equals and fought for it, they all managed to set aside their differences and live together.

Kaede's village was kept exactly the way it was, even as skyscrapers sprung up around it. It was protected a national park and spread out for several miles. Kagome and Kikyo built a home for themselves and their children around that fated honeymoon spring, while the children, as they grew older and had their own families, built homes in the village of Kaede, named after the priestess who died a few years after the battle with Naraku.

Inuyasha and Miroku _did _have children. Two girls, one born to each, named Emiko and Keiko. Their children also had children, and were watched over by Kagome and Kikyo long after Inuyasha and Miroku grew old. They were only half demons, and therefore only lived half as long as Kagome and Kikyo. One thousand years in the future, they finally passed quietly together of old age. Sesshoumaru, twenty years after the Naraku incident, mated with Rin, and they _too _had children. Sesshoumaru shared his blood with Rin, hence extending her life to five hundred years, and after she died, Sesshoumaru suffered a deep depression, but through his children and his children's children, and the support of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Kikyo, he lived on, just as long as Kikyo and Kagome, forever a father, grandfather, and uncle.

And Sango found a loving husband in the feudal era, a human, like her, but she passed long before the modern age came to be. Her children lived on, and Kagome watched over them, although their human heritage and death age was hard on her sometimes. Living a long time meant that you had to see loved ones pass, and sometimes that grew to be too much. They all supported one another, though, one big family, and together they made it through the hard times and were able to live happily.

Life had made them laugh, life had made them cry, and sometimes it made them downright angry. But the point of the story, ladies and gentleman, is that they did live. And they lived happily ever after, until their stories ended and another story began.

-_Fin_.


End file.
